


Iron, Gold, and Bone

by An_FNG



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Accepted Kills, Alien Planet, Being found out, Blood Loss, Burned home, Conflict Between Tribes, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Elders, Enemies to Lovers, Exhaustion, F/F, Fighting Together, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Following tracks, Handcrafted gift, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Age, Longing, Neutral Friend, Past Greviances, Prowlers, Returning Home, Secret Messages, Short Story, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stolen Kill, Trials, forest, kiss, secret meeting, tattooing, tribes, warm fire, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: To the western mountain tribe, those from the east mountain range are sinister thieves.To the eastern mountain tribe, those from the west mountain range are scheming cheaters.A large grasshog is hunted down in neutral territory but there is a dispute as to who actually the kill belongs to.  Bangalore crosses spears with a thief from the eastern mountain tribe that is, in her perspective, attempting to steal her kill.  Can understanding and respect prevail over the hate deeply rooted in their tribes' histories?Can mutual respect become something more?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 90
Kudos: 58





	1. Divided Hunt

A figure was crouched down in the tall golden grass, face paint and hunting gear helping her to blend in. Unblinking eyes watching the animal she had been stalking the whole day. Hands moved ever so slowly to readjust the grip on her bone headed spear. Muscles tensed up, ready to spring. The massive grasshog just needed to turn ten more degrees to the left and she would have the perfect opening. The animal shook its head and snorted, searching the ground for food. One step…two steps… Bangalore jumped up and threw her spear in the blink of an eye. It flew through the air and cut deeply into the grasshog. A pained squeal was let out as it took off running blindly. Bangalore cursed and began to sprint after it. While she had hit the mark perfectly, it hadn’t gone deep enough to stop the heart. Now she needed to catch up to the beast and finish it before someone or something else took it from her. Fighting off scavengers was never fun. Bangalore pulled out her bone hunting knife and continued to chase after the hog. While its panicked gallop was faster than her and had already manage to establish a considerable distance between them, it would be short lived allowing her the opportunity to close in and finish it off. A loud, squeal came from the beast. Golden eyes widened. That was the sound of something else trying to take her kill. Bangalore pushed herself faster. She was not going to let that happen. Her tribe needed the meat, tools, and pelt, that would come from this beast.

As she got closer she slowed down and crouched. Her brothers had taught her well in how to approach a situation like this. Never rush in, approach slowly, assess the situation, and react quickly. In moments the downed hog came into view, along with the culprit behind it. Black leather with iron plating, braids and a shaved part of the head, an expressionless, white, bone mask, and gold armor accents and jewelry much to Bangalore’s surprise. Eyes narrowed. The woman was from the east mountain tribe. One that had a history of violence with her tribe. Of course it would be one of them that stepped in to steal her kill. Bangalore adjusted the grip on her knife and slowly crept forward. The woman was already making cuts to start draining the blood from the body. Anger surged into Bangalore’s veins. She stood up and threw her knife right into the spot on the hog that the woman was reaching for. The gloved hand jerked back at the same time a head whipped to the side to look in Bangalore’s direction.

“Back away from what’s not yours!” Bangalore shouted as she stood up. Another knife was already in her hand.

“I don’t know what ya talking about. This thing was still alive when I hit it,” came the neutral response as she pulled Bangalore’s spear out of the beast’s body.

If the clothing and hairstyle wasn’t a clue enough, the accent certainly was. Bangalore knew exactly where is woman came from and she hated her for it.

“That’s my spear.”

“I know that, wouldn’t be caught dead using an inferior bone weapon instead of this,” the woman tossed Bangalore’s spear to the side and pulled out another spear, one with an iron head.

By the looks of how far the blood had coated the shaft, it had definitely gone deeper than Bangalore’s. Lips were pressed firmly together as she kept moving closer, her knife at the ready.

“If I hadn’t already injured it you wouldn’t have been able to land your hit. The kill is mine.”

A chuckle. “I would have gotten this with or without ya help, and I would have been able to do it in one shot.”

Golden eyes narrowed at the not so subtle dig.

“Here,” the woman picked up and tossed Bangalore’s spear at her. “Proof that I am not going to be taking something of yas.”

Bangalore effortlessly caught the spear and held it at her side. “Then you better back off, this is my kill.”

“Not a chance, it was my hit that actually downed the beast. It’s mine and ya best turn and leave before I decide to make you my next one.” Black eyes narrowed behind the white mask

Bangalore kept walking forward. She was by no means intimidated by the other woman and was determined to claim her kill. An iron knife was pulled out in the blink of an eye. The two lunged at each other, knives swiping through the air as they danced about. Feet shuffled this way and that stirring the dry dirt around them. Eyes never lost sight of their enemy. Bangalore leapt to the side and took a fast step forward just as the masked woman moved in. The chink of metal against metal rang out. Dust settled around the two standing figures with their knives at each other’s throats. A slight smirk slipped onto Bangalore’s face as she assessed the situation. The iron knife had bounced right off of the numerous gold necklaces she wore while her bone knife had slipped through the wide gaps in the other woman’s gold necklaces and had cut through the leather underneath. There was no doubt that some blood would be seeping through anytime now. A little bit of pressure was added behind her knife. Red beads of blood oozed out onto the sun bleached, bone blade.

“A little hard to cut through this isn’t it?” Bangalore mocked.

“Such a soft metal really, it only held up because it was thick. Otherwise ya would have two new sets of necklaces instead of some dents,” came the fast return.

Golden eyes wandered over the gold pieces on the woman’s armor, her hair, and her pendant.

“Gotta wonder how you got all that western mountain gold, thief.”

“Ya one to talk! Ya cheating piece of shit!”

Bangalore pressed against the knife a little harder. “Everyone knows you all can’t be trusted!”

“Ya are much worse than us!”

“That is my kill and I am heading back to my tribe with it.”

“Not going to happen,” the woman in the mask stated. “Ya try to walk two steps with it and ya dead before ya hit the ground.”

As Bangalore added even more pressure the masked woman tweaked her blade and slipped it between the gold rings so the warm blade was pressed against Bangalore’s carotid artery. Two sets of eyes narrowed.

“How are ya even going to manage carrying an adult grasshog back to ya tribe?”

“I’d manage for the distance I need to cover.” Bangalore looked down at the smaller woman. “How could you even manage to budge it?”

“I have my ways.”

“Hogshit.”

“Ya full of just as much bisonshit.”

They glared at each other, neither of them relaxing their positions. The yellow sun glittered off the metal in their outfits and the sweat covering their skin. Bangalore etched her foes face and posture into her mind, trying to find any possible weaknesses or familiarity from previous encounters with members of the east mountain tribe. Eventually black eyes wandered away to look around them. Bangalore quickly did the same. They were standing in the middle of a grassy plane with a large dead animal next to them. So far no one else had shown up and no other animal had either. However, it was only a matter of time before the prowlers caught the scent of the blood and swarmed them.

“Sun will set in another four hours, that might be enough time to drain this and cut it in half. That is if we work quickly together,” came the woman’s accented voice.

Bangalore’s attention was pulled fully back to the woman in front of her.

“What do you mean?” suspicion heavy in her tone.

“We split the beast and take half back to our respective tribes. An offering from one honorable hunter to another for my easy kill.”

“That’s a load of-”

“Look we can stand here wasting our time until we have a bunch more problems or we can agree on a small truce for the moment. Taking back half will be more than enough for my tribe for this time.”

It was a reasonable compromise, one that Bangalore was completely surprised at someone from her tribe making. She closed her mouth and thought for the moment. There was little doubt in Bangalore’s mind that her foe was one of the highly regarded hunters in her tribe just like she was. This was the first one Bangalore had seen wearing gold, especially gold that had come from _her_ mountain.

“Fine. Let’s get this taken care of as quickly as possible.”

“Now we pull back from each other on 3. 1…2…”

For a moment Bangalore considered keeping her blade there and turning the tide, but something in her mind insisted that she should honor the agreement. They were in a neutral hunting ground and an honorable hunter would share their kill with someone who helped them down it.

“3!”

Blades were pulled back, expertly cleaned, and put away in moments.

It was strange working with this woman. At first they were super cautious around each other, often times falling into defensive positions and drawing weapons whenever they got too close. Yet as they worked against the sinking sun, those reactions were replaced with the trading of tools and assisting gestures. Bangalore was sitting on the back of the grasshog trying to saw through the cartilage holding two of the spinel discs together so they could split the spine in half evenly. Needless to say, her handheld serrated bone saw was taking its time.

“Here use this,” the woman held out an iron saw from where she was standing on the side. “This will be much faster.”

Bangalore hesitated a first but then accepted the tool. The fineness of the blade and the sharpness that the metal had been honed to made it significantly easier to saw through the thick disc of cartilage. A slight tinge of jealousy began to creep up inside of the hunter. Iron tools were scarce in her tribe and the few they had were stored away and covered in rust. Why were such potentially useful tools disregarded so? A large section of the animal fell as the iron saw made its way through. No returning comment was made and Bangalore simply moved to the next section of the animal. As one would tire from cutting and sawing through muscle, tendons, and cartilage, they would trade off. As one needed a leg lifted to get a good angle for their cut, the other would lift it. Bangalore couldn’t help but watch the woman as she worked through cutting the hipbone in half. Her grip on her tool and her efficient movements were admirable. It was surprising how such a slender figure was still so strong. Golden eyes watched a bead of sweat run down the edge of her mask and trail to the bloodstained spot on her neck. Bangalore smirked, she wasn’t one to be messed with and she hoped the other woman would never forget that. Sharper or stronger tools weren’t everything.

By the end of the three hours it took to clean and gut the grasshog they were regarding each other neutrally. Both helped each other wrap up their halves and prepare their methods of transportation. Bangalore’s half of the beast was wrapped up in a large, tanned hide and had ropes holding it together and harnessing it to her body while the other woman had it secured with a net and had a thick piece of leather underneath to help drag it. Before taking a step in the direction of her hunting parties camp, Bangalore glanced back at the iron clad woman.

“What is your name?”

The mask covered face glanced over her shoulder at Bangalore. Obvious surprise shown in her eyes.

Bangalore quickly cleared her throat. “Bangalore,” she stated as she stood tall and placed her right fist in the middle of her gold breastplate.

“Lifeline,” she returned as her right knuckles rapped the iron plating on her left shoulder twice.

Warmth spread in her chest for some strange reason. They had only exchanged a polite greeting and had worked together as honorable hunters. She shook off the feeling, it was only her respect for the fellow hunter, nothing else. At the end of the day they were both came from tribes that hated each other. Bangalore turned and began to walk. After a few steps the ropes tightened and the weight of the grasshog attempted to keep her in place. However, Bangalore simply leaned into it and kept on moving step by step, slowly dragging the animal. Once she was a safe distance away from the scene, she would signal for her fellow hunters to come and help.


	2. Respected Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hunters return home, but can they shake the memories of each other?

Horns blared out in response to the return of the hunting party. Bangalore stood at the front with her head held high, a place reserved for the hunter with the largest kill of that hunt. On her shoulder was one side of the pole her grasshog was secured to. One of her older brothers, Jackson, was supporting the other end. Those of her tribe that were working in the fields and tending to the domesticated animals paused to look up at them. Many began to cheer while several ran to help carry all of the animals they had brought back. Bangalore greatly appreciated the extra hands to ease the burden. It had been a long journey back and she was already worn down from her solo trek with the beast two days prior. Past the fields, pastures, and simple huts was the tall stone wall encasing the rest of their tribe. The rocks had been taken from the mountains behind them over the centuries to create the solid barrier. At least three meters tall and one meter thick with the outside carved and polished into a smooth, sheer surface. Scaling it presented a considerable challenge to any who attempted.

The hunting party moved through the singular opening in the wall and steadily made their way towards the mountain, just one part of the massive mountain range they lived at the base of. Carved into the side of the mountain was the Elder’s Hall, the largest and most impressive structure by far. The outside was covered with beautiful geometric patterns, both carved, painted, and enhanced with gold, while the inside was decorated with depictions of honored individuals and significant events, all framed with the same geometric patterns and gold accents used liberally. Aside from it being the place where the eldest of their tribe would gather to make important decisions, it was a place for celebrating, mourning, and honoring. Bangalore could see their matriarch and a number of the elders already at the entrance waiting for their arrival. Anticipation began to bubble up in her gut. As one of the best hunters in their tribe, Bangalore took her role seriously. Having her kill accepted meant the world to her. Their hunting party had reached the base of the steps leading up to the Elder’s Hall. She handed off her part of the pole to a willing volunteer and took a step closer. Bangalore dropped down onto one knee, placing her fist in the middle of her gold breastplate, and bowing her head.

“I humbly present the yield of our hunt and offer it to the elders for their acceptance and blessing. May our tribe eat well for many months and have the tools and materials needed to sustain and better our lives.”

The matriarch, a stout and stern woman, walked down the dozen steps, stopping on the last one. The other elders followed suit, halting behind her.

“Present your kills that we may appraise them and if deemed worthy, bless them,” the matriarch addressed the hunting party.

Per tradition each hunter starting from the smallest kill to the largest, would bring forward what they had contributed to the hunt. Bangalore stepped off to the side and watched as each of her brothers’ and the other hunters’ kills were welcomed and praised until she was the only one left. Bangalore walked over to where the covered grasshog had been set down and pulled back the tanned hide to reveal it.

“I, Bangalore, present half of a fully grown, adult grasshog.” She dropped down again onto her knee and performed the same salute as before.

“Half?” the matriarch’s displeased tone made Bangalore tense up.

It was time for her explanation, one she had been avoiding for as long as possible. She had already decided that she would tell the truth, she just hoped her kill wouldn’t get rejected because of it.

“The entirety of the kill was not mine to claim as it was assisted by a hunter from another tribe. We decided to share the kill since we both had a hand in bringing down the animal.”

“They were from the tribe of Bloth Hoondr no doubt,” the matriarch nodded. “Such an honorable tribe.”

Bangalore held her tongue for a moment. There was this slim opportunity to agree and that would be the end of it. However, such small lies could easily be uncovered and would only cause larger problems in the future.

“They were from the eastern mountain tribe,” Bangalore corrected.

Several gasped and cried out, cursing the very mention of that tribe.

“Say that again?” the matriarch calmly demanded.

“The hunter I shared the kill with was from the eastern mountain tribe.”

Outrage and disbelief echoed all around her. “And they willingly shared half of the beast with you?”

“Yes, we had our disagreements at the beginning, but were able to agree to fair terms and work together to cut it in half.”

More commotion came from the crowd gathered around them. Such a story was unheard of! They never acted with honor, they were only thieves and scavengers! Bangalore clenched her fist and remained still, not wanting to show that the rejection was affecting her.

The matriarch held up her hand, effectively silencing everyone.

“You say they were an honorable hunter?”

“Yes.”

For several tense moments nothing more was said.

“I shall accept this kill, it is a representation of your skill not just in the hunt, but in being able to work with someone from that tribe.”

A discrete sigh of relief was let out upon hearing that.

“Your blessing honors me,” came Bangalore’s reply.

“Only you can bring honor or shame to your name,” came the even response.

Bangalore kept her head down until the matriarch gave one last congratulations to the hunting party and announced the feast they would have that evening to celebrate. When all was said and done she got to her feet and helped to carry the animals over to where they would work to skin and separate all pieces of the animal for their various uses. The grasshog was set a distance away from everyone else so Bangalore could get to work without hopefully being disturbed. First task was to skin it and then remove all of the muscle from the bones.

“Soooo,” an arm was rested on her shoulder as her brother Jackson leaned on her, “The other hunter was from the eastern tribe huh? No wonder you were so tight lipped about everything and dragged it for two kilometers before calling for us.”

Bangalore shrugged his arm off and kept working.

“Aww c’mon sis, no need to get all grumpy about it. Nana accepted your half kill.”

“She didn’t want to, but it would have been a waste if she didn’t.”

“Once they all get to enjoy the fine meat at the celebration they all are going to forget that tribe had anything to do with it,” Jackson waved off.

“I hope so,” Bangalore spoke lowly.

“Course they are, now scoot over and let me help you otherwise you’ll still be here working while everyone else is partying.”

A smile finally formed on Bangalore’s lips as she scooted over on the stone seat. Jackson plopped down then nudged her to move farther to accommodate his larger frame. Bangalore scooted a tiny bit more and playfully nudged him back.

Fire crackled in the front of the large structure, its flames reflecting off of the shiny iron plating worn by the people standing nearby. Emotionless black eyes stared through the holes in the bone mask at one of their elders as they sat there dragging a stick through the dirt.

“Describe them to me, the other hunter,” came the gruff demand.

“Tall, broad shouldered, lean muscular frame, golden eyes, with curly hair braided up the sides and cut short on top. She wore tanned hides with gold plating covering her chest and the back of her torso. Fibers of her tunic’s front were woven with more gold. Numerous gold, band necklaces and one bone necklace, small animal skulls on her shoulders and knees, and tufts of fur attached to her shoulders. Only had bone weapons and wore the typical gold gages in her ears and the golden face paint,” Lifeline listed off.

The elder nodded and frowned. “She possesses many of the marks that a well-respected hunter in that tribe would have.”

Lifeline looked down at the small drawing the elder had made. A rough depiction of Bangalore, the hunter from the western mountain tribe.

“She is a legitimate threat to us, do not underestimate or engage with, and if the opportunity presents itself, eliminate.”

“Eliminate? A hunter that gave me the sign of respect first?”

“What respect is there when she took that what wasn’t hers? That kill belonged to ya, ya should not have parted with any of it.”

Lifeline folded her arms across her chest. “It was the wisest decision, and my mark was only hit so well because the animal was already tired and injured.”

“Ya give her too much credit young one, why?”

Rounds lips were pressed into a line and hands tightened their grip on her arms. She offered no explanation. The elder sighed.

“Capable hunters always become capable warriors when the need arises. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Lifeline quickly stated.

Lifeline let out a heavy sigh as she walked back towards her hut. Bringing back half of the grasshog created much more of a stir than she had anticipated and not the kind she had wanted. Excitement and appreciation quickly shifted to questioning and contempt as soon as the truth behind why she brought only half of the grasshog was revealed.

Once the wooden door to her hut had closed, hands reached back to work on the ties that secured her leather, iron, and gold armor to her body. Piece by piece she removed her outfit until she was free. She jumped up and landed on her bed with a thump.

“Arrrgggghhhh,” she groaned as she reached above her head and stretched. Several joints and bones popped in response.

Hands rested behind her head and black eyes stared up at the stars visible through the open smoke vent in her ceiling. Would she have done things differently? While she was confident that her fighting skills could have landed her with a win against the other hunter, there was little probability that she would make it out without too many injuries. And those injuries would have slowed her down and drawn more predators to her location. It had taken her tribe long enough to respond to her signal, there was no way they would have arrived in enough time to save her from a pack of prowlers had she not been able to travel the distance she had. It was a logical decision, that was it. There was no curiosity about the other hunter or surprising enjoyment of being around her or the pride swelling in her chest at being given a sign of respect from someone of that tribe. It was just logic. Lifeline closed her eyes, fingers moving to touch the bandage on the side of her neck. The mental image of Bangalore, her golden eyes and gold face paint glittering in the sun, as she glared down at her with her blade cutting into the side of Lifeline’s neck was something else. More than once she had caught herself staring at Bangalore as she divided the grasshog, wanting to be able to see her strong muscles working beneath her dark skin instead of having them covered with all of her gear.

A heavy sigh was let out as Lifeline pinched the bridge of her nose. Most likely the next time she would see Bangalore was when their tribes were having another skirmish and they were fighting to kill each other. There wouldn’t be another chance for a second exchange as hunters. It shouldn’t matter, Bangalore was from that deceitful tribe and it was for the best they never interact again. Yet for some reason she still wanted to. Lifeline grumbled and rolled onto her side. She should get something to eat, it had been almost five days since she had a meal that wasn’t jerky and random. edible greens found in the wild.

There was always something serene about being in the forest. The quiet noises of the animals, the bugs, and the wind in her ears. The rich scents of earth and greenery that filled her nostrils. A gloved hand reached out to brush some leaves to the side, revealing the tracks of the animal she had been stalking. They were fresh. It wouldn’t be long now. Bangalore crept forward, keeping her spear at the ready. Here she could simply focus and accomplish the task she had set out to do. No distractions were going to creep into her mind. Especially not the thoughts about the hunter from the eastern mountain tribe. _Especially_ not her. Lifeline. Bangalore sighed as the memories of the masked hunter popped into her mind. It was annoying how often it had been happening since that fateful hunt. Fateful? There was nothing significant about it, just two hunters contributing to a kill and then heading their separate ways. It could have happened with any other member from another tribe. It meant nothing that it had happened with her.

A stray branch was pushed to the side as Bangalore continued to creep through the forest, stalking the long-legged herbivore. Golden eyes scanned this way and that, keeping a look out for any other creatures. At one point she could have sworn she saw that white mask staring back at her in the distance. Bangalore shook her head; she was just seeing things. Several minutes later a formation in the boulders off to her left made her stop dead in her tracks. A prowler den. There was no doubt of it, the telltale tracks coming in and out, the smell, tufts of fur caught on the nearby foliage, and more. Bangalore held her breath and listened. She couldn’t hear anything aside from the usual sounds of the forest. Considering that the sun was on its way down, the pack was probably out hunting right now. And here she was, standing right by their den. She needed to get out of there right now and try to cover her scent as much as possible.


	3. Joined Hunt

Bangalore moved swiftly and quietly, constantly checking each direction as she made her way back through the forest. Luckily there was a river she could dip into for a moment in hopes that it would break the trail she was leaving behind her. Judging by how much light she had already lost in her journey back, most likely she wouldn’t make it out of the forest by night time. She needed to find a defensive position and get a fire started. Golden eyes looked around, trying to find a cluster of trees or a large boulder to work with. Low growling rumbled from behind her. There was only one instant to react as the prowler leaped at her, fangs and claws raking through the space she had been standing in. Bangalore struck out with her spear, making the prowler halt its advance and pace around her. It cried out into the air and jumped after her once again. Claws passed over the golden armor making small marks in it as Bangalore rolled under the beast. The prowler cried out, growling angrily at the hunter. A small smirk formed on her lips. She didn’t even need to look to the side to see the blood dripping from her bone knife. Multiple attempts were made by the prowler to take Bangalore down as its prey, but the hunter soon prevailed. While not without a few scratches, in the end she was the one standing over the dead animal as she wiped the blood off her bone knife.

Unfortunately, her victory had to be short lived. Soon the other prowlers would be on their way and there was no chance she would survive against a pack of them. Bangalore had only gotten a few yards from the first prowler when a second one jumped out from behind some bushes and ambushed her, knocking her onto her back with it on top. Sharp teeth and claws cut through tanned hides and made gouges in gold armor. Bangalore cried out, stabbing the beast in its vital areas until the light faded from its eyes and its movements stilled. Heavy breaths were let out as she shoved the dying prowler to the side so it didn’t collapse on top of her. A hand was pressed to her abdomen were the blood began to blossom. No more than a couple of cuts and thankfully they were not that deep. However, they hurt like hell and the scent of her blood would draw the rest of the prowlers right to her. Bangalore rolled onto her hands and knees in preparation to stand up only to come face to face with another prowler that had been lying in wait.

Before either of them could move a spear cut through the air and buried itself deep into the prowler’s neck. The beast whimpered and collapsed. Bangalore’s head whirled to where the spear had come from. Golden eyes widened at what she saw. A white, bone mask, leather clothing with iron plating and gold pieces, thick braids, a shaved side of the head, and black eyes staring right into hers. Bangalore jumped to her feet, holding her knife at the ready, unsure of how to regard the appearance of the hunter from the eastern mountain tribe. Lifeline slid down from the small hill she was standing on right to the side of the prowler she had just killed. With one firm pull the iron spear was removed from the body.

“Why did you-?” Bangalore began.

“There’s still most of that pack left. If we want to get out of here alive, we need to work together,” Lifeline quickly cut her off.

“Right,” Bangalore nodded.

As if on que, the howls and growls from the pack of prowlers closing in on them echoed throughout the forest. Bangalore retrieved her spear from the ground where she had been forced to drop it and stood facing Lifeline for a moment before turning her back to her and raising up her spear. Lifeline’s eyes widened at the gesture of trust given to her. She too turned her back to Bangalore and prepared herself for the oncoming attack.

Five hungry prowlers remained. They circled the two hunters and began to slowly close in on them. Bangalore and Lifeline wasted no time in becoming the aggressors and breaking up the trap. Weapons and claws slashed through the air, sometimes finding their mark, other times missing all together. More than once one of the hunters protected the other from a prowler that had tried to take advantage of a blind spot. It was such a foreign yet familiar feeling. Someone watching her back and fighting alongside her, but that someone was a member of the tribe that she had been taught since birth that they were never to be trusted. Two of the prowlers fell, enraging the remaining three. Bangalore was forced away from Lifeline’s back, narrowly escaping the sharp claws that would have turned her dominant arm into shreds. A swift thrust and the bone spear pierced the prowler’s heart. Two left. Bangalore turned to look at Lifeline just as she was shoving her spear deeper into the fourth prowler’s torso. Movement off to Lifeline’s side drew Bangalore’s attention to the last beast. There was no time to think, only react as the prowler raised its paws and lunged for Lifeline’s lowered head. Legs moved faster than they ever had before and jumped with more strength than before. Bangalore let out a fierce war cry as she jumped into harm’s way brandishing her bone knives.

Sharp bones dug into soft flesh and blood bubbled up from the resulting wounds. Trembling hands maintained their grip on her knives that were buried into the back of the still prowler’s neck. With a loud cry she used the knives as leverage to throw the beast to the side away from the both of them. One foot stumbled forward and a hand was pressed against her burning abdomen. Bangalore stood there hunched over, panting from the mad dash and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Was Lifeline ok? Bangalore turned to look over at the other hunter. Wide black eyes stared right into hers, but aside from a few small cuts here and there she was unharmed. A light smirk formed on Bangalore’s lips as s chuckle escaped. It had worked! Wait, what had worked? What had she been trying to do? Bangalore blinked as her mind tried to piece together what had just happened.

“Ya bleeding,” Lifeline said as she stood up from where she had been on top of the other prowler, concern evident in her tone.

Golden eyes looked down at the hand she had pressed against her side only to find that it was covered in blood. Oh… Legs stumbled backwards. Arms steadied her from the side and gently coaxed her to the ground. Bangalore’s breathing began to rapidly increase as her vision tunneled.

“Steady ya breath or ya going to go into shock. Breathe with me.”

She forced herself to calm down, eventually being able to match Lifeline’s pace and stave off the incoming shock. The tunnel faded away and as yet another deep breath was pulled in and let out.

“Good, now keep the pressure here with this.”

Lifeline had grabbed the edge of Bangalore’s tunic and had it pressed against the gashes in Bangalore’s abdomen. It wasn’t bleeding as bad as Bangalore had initially thought it was, but there was no way she could make it home or through the night without some considerable medical attention.

“How far away is ya hunting party?” Lifeline asked.

Bangalore stared off into the distance as the reality of her situation hit her. How foolish had she been thinking this was a good idea. A solo hunt for some game in a location that was a considerable distance from her tribe’s base. The hunt wasn’t even a high priority for her, she just wanted some space to think and got tangled up in this mess.

“I came alone,” the words tumbled past her lips.

Lifeline stared down at her in disbelief. Bangalore braced herself for a slew of verbal insults at her poor decision. Yet, none came. Lifeline simply sighed and stood up. Any relief that might have come from not being reprimanded was quickly replaced by the realization that she was going to die now. She could already feel her strength seeping out with each drop of blood that dripped onto the forest floor. No one would hear her horn’s signal and she wasn’t going to make the journey. How foolish of her.

A horn blared out into the night with a pattern Bangalore wasn’t familiar with. She looked up to see Lifeline pulling her mask back over her face and putting her horn away. Now Bangalore knew she really was dead. If she didn’t bleed out whoever Lifeline had just signaled to would gladly make sure she met her demise. Of course she did, why did Bangalore think she could trust this woman? All she was waiting for was the right moment to strike. Feet pushed at the ground, slowly working to scoot her towards the prowler that had her bone knives sticking out of it. However, something happened that made Bangalore question reality all over again. Lifeline walked over to the very same prowler, pulled out her knives, and the cleaned them off.

“Ya should have these on ya,” came the even statement as they were handed back to Bangalore.

Bangalore’s mouth fell open, unable to form any sort of response. Hands automatically put the knives away in their sheaths.

“My hunting party isn’t too far away, a kilometer or so. I was scouting ahead to help them,” Lifeline crouched down next to her. “I’m going to have them set up here and clean all of the prowlers. We are going to hide ya in the bushes and once I got my tent up, I’m sneaking ya in so I can properly fix ya up. Once ya feeling good enough to travel we will work out a plan to get ya home.”

Shock and confusion wracked her brain. What? She was going to help her?

“Why?” Bangalore breathed out.

“Ya got that from protecting me. We fought these together as hunters and I’m not letting a hunter I respect die on my watch,” Lifeline finished as she rapped her knuckles against the iron plating on her shoulder.

All Bangalore could do in response was place her fist in the middle of her gouged, gold breastplate and nod her head.

With Lifeline’s help Bangalore was hid in some bushes and any marks indicating that something might have been moved there were erased. The promise was given that the prowlers would keep Lifeline’s hunting party busy long enough for her to take care of Bangalore.

Soon the sounds of multiple sets of feet and voices were gathered all around where Bangalore was hidden. She could pick out the noises that came from setting up camp to those that were working to clean and drain the prowlers. While she wanted to trust Lifeline, it was hard to know that this plan would actually work. All it would take is for one of the other tribe members to see her and it would be over for her. Golden eyes glanced down at her side and the puddle of blood on the ground. Round lips were pressed together. Either way, time was running out for her.

The edges of Bangalore’s consciousness were slowly slipping away from her when the bushes around her began to rustle. She barely had the strength to glance over her shoulder to see the familiar mask staring down at her. A finger was held up to the mask’s lips, a nonverbal sign to stay quiet. Hands gently coaxed her out of the bushes and guided her around the camp, creeping towards one of the tents at the back. The edge of the tent was lifted up and Bangalore managed to slip under with Lifeline’s help. Warmth wrapped around her, chasing away the chill from the forest that had been slowly settling into her bones. A small fire crackled in the middle of the cylindrical tent with an opening in the top for the smoke to escape. Bangalore stared at the fire for a moment as Lifeline shifted her over onto a tanned animal hide. Something must have been said, but everything seemed so muffled and distant. Golden eyes slowly closed, staring back at the white mask for as long as they could before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Lifeline be trusted? Does Bangalore have a choice?


	4. The Warmth in Iron Eyes

Brown and light brown blurbs began to slowly take shape, sharpening into the images of tanned hides wrapped around the frame constructed with wooden poles. She was in a tent. Bangalore slowly moved her eyes and head around, taking in more of her surroundings. She didn’t remember being in a tent. What did she remember? Images of the fight with the prowlers and Lifeline’s appearance and assistance came back in a scattered sequence ending with the claws raking across her abdomen. A hand jerked up from where it had been laying on the floor to touch the spot. Bare fingers met the soft fibers of bandages. The lack of her gloves and the feel of the bandages instead of her tunic sent off alarms in her head. Bangalore mustered the strength to lift her up to look down at her body. From the waist down everything was the same, not even a smear of blood or clump of mud was out of place. However, from the waist up her entire tunic and armor had been removed and the only thing covering her was the bandages wrapped around her torso. If she had the strength to, she would have been on her feet instantly with her knife in her hand. Unfortunately, Bangalore was in no condition to do so, so she had to resort to looking around the tent she was in to evaluate her situation.

The interior of the tent was sparse. On one side of the fire pit a set of iron, leather, and gold armor was laid on top of a few animal skin bags with spears laid on the ground next to it. Bangalore identified her own spear instantly. It was next to a spear with an iron head. Golden eyes moved to the other side of the tent where a woman was sitting on the ground, her side turned to Bangalore. In the woman’s hands was none other than Bangalore’s missing tunic. She wasn’t sure who it was or what she was doing, but it looked like she was sewing. The woman wore a pair of loose-fitting pants and a simple wrap of cloth around her chest. Bangalore’s eyes lingered on the exposed, freckled, brown skin and the lean muscle that could be seen with each movement. Her tongue moved about in her mouth, sticking at first because of how dry it was. Bangalore’s throat bobbed as she swallowed and took a deep breath, she needed to focus and figure out who that was. Silently she hoped it was Lifeline, if it wasn’t, she had no idea what she would do. The sight of her bone knives just a meter or so from her caught her attention. If she could muster enough strength, moving that short distance and grabbing them shouldn’t be too difficult. One hand braced against the ground while the other reached out. A grunt and a groan slipped past her lips as needle sharp pain raced through her abdomen the instant she tensed it up. Her extended arm flopped onto the dirt ground.

“Ya finally awake,” a familiar voice spoke up.

Golden eyes snapped to the other woman in the tent. She had halted what she was doing and was now facing Bangalore. Bangalore froze. The eyes and voice were familiar, but she couldn’t be certain that was Lifeline, she had never seen the woman’s facial features. Black eyes followed the path of Bangalore’s arm and what she had been reaching for. With a chuckle the woman stood up and stepped closer. Bangalore pulled back, trying to hold her hands up in a defensive position. In one fluid movement the woman scooped up one of Bangalore’s knives, sat down, and held it out to her.

“Best ya have one within reach,” the woman smiled.

Bangalore's gaze went from the knife, all the way up the woman’s tattooed arm and shoulder, to her eyes. She searched them, trying to decipher if the offer was genuine. Fingers weakly gripped the handle of the knife. Bangalore continued to stare, still trying to decide if that was Lifeline or not. Round, freckled cheeks, a scar running down the side of her face, full lips, and a smooth jawline. There was a hardness in her features, one that came from the difficulties of life and loss. Yet, there was still some warmth in those eyes as they looked at her.

“Here,” the woman reached to the side and picked something up. The white mask was held in place and the woman tilted her head to the side, “Didn’t recognize me without this did ya?”

Bangalore let out a sigh as relief washed over her. There was no mistake, that was Lifeline. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but all that came out was a light cough.

“Ah,” Lifeline set the mask aside and grabbed a waterskin, “throat a bit dry?”

Before Bangalore could attempt to sit up herself, an arm slipped under her back and with surprising strength lifted her into a partial sitting position. The waterskin was brought to her lips and she took large gulps from it. Cool water rushed in, instantly providing the relief she needed. After a moment Lifeline pulled the waterskin away and laid Bangalore back down.

“Did you?” Bangalore began her hand moving to rest on the bandages to finish her question.

Lifeline nodded. “Ya passed out before I even started, was afraid ya had lost too much blood. But ya pulled through.”

A sudden realization hit Bangalore causing her eyes to go wide and for her cheeks to burn. Her whole top was missing and was covered by the bandages Lifeline had wrapped around her wounds, and chest. Lifeline chuckled as if reading her mind.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” she grinned.

Golden eyes stared at her, then inadvertently darted to the wrap around Lifeline’s chest. Bangalore’s cheeks burned even more and she quickly looked away. It took a moment before she could compose herself and look at those black eyes again.

“Thank you, for saving me.”

“Just returning the favor,” Lifeline sat forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her face resting on her fists. A small smile gracing her lips as she stared down at Bangalore.

“Well, you saved me twice…”

“It wasn’t certain ya couldn’t have handled that prowler on ya own. But that one going for me would have. So we’re even.”

Bangalore wanted to object, but out of respect for the other hunter she kept it quiet. For a moment she listened to her surroundings. They were slightly muffled, but she could make out the several voices moving around the tent outside. Some were close, others were far away. Fingers gripped her knife handle tighter.

“So far no one knows ya here,” Lifeline said in a lower tone.

Bangalore didn’t miss the “So far”.

“I am the leader of this hunt and no one is allowed to come into my tent unless I let them. They are all younger, largely inexperienced hunters so they aren’t eager to question me or get on my bad side. However, if they get suspicious they might barge in.” Lifeline’s expression had hardened. “Ya got to keep a low profile until ya well enough to travel. I can buy ya a day at best, but then we going to be heading back to our tribe. Can’t be waving fresh carcass around without calling attention. I’d send the ones ya killed with ya, but that would raise up too many questions that I can’t answer and ya ain’t going to have the strength to carry it.”

Lifeline was right. Even though five of the prowler kills belonged to her, it would be a feat just to get herself back to her tribe, let alone carrying just one of large animals.

“What did you tell them when they asked how you took down a whole den of prowlers?”

“That I took them all down using my skills, cunning, and a blessing from the gods,” the sentence was finished with a smile and her hand resting on top of Bangalore’s.

Bangalore’s breath was caught in her throat for a moment. It had been quite some time since someone had given her such a compliment. Even stranger for it to have come from a hunter of the eastern mountain tribe. The contact between their hands was brief as Lifeline excused herself saying something about getting food for the both of them. It was only then that Bangalore was even aware of how much her stomach was grumbling.

With Lifeline no longer in the tent, Bangalore’s nervousness about her precious situation began to grow. Anyone could walk through that tent flap. Eyes glanced towards her tunic laying on the ground a few meters from her. There was no way she would be able to grab it and put it on in any short amount of time. She opted to listen to her surroundings and prepare for any possible intrusion. Thankfully, the voices all seemed to be gathered in a location some distance from the tent. Few were around the tent like before.

When the flaps to the tent opened up sometime later, Bangalore brought her knife up in a defensive position, with the other arm braced against the ground. She would get to her feet if she needed to. Lifeline looked down at Bangalore with a clay bowl in her hands. The scent of stewed prowler meat and local vegetation filled her nostrils.

“We’ll have to share this, it would be odd for me to be getting two bowls.”

Bangalore gave a wordless nod as she lowered her knife and attempted to get into a sitting position.

“Ya stubborn, ya only going to hurt yaself,” came the light scold as Lifeline sat down to help Bangalore get propped up against one of the animal skin bags.

Cheeks burned lightly, but Bangalore didn’t mind the gentle touch.

The stew was silently shared, the spoon was passed back and forth until it was gone. Lifeline washed down her stew with a long drink from her waterskin, then offered it to Bangalore to do the same. The fact that her lips were touching where Lifeline’s had been only moments ago didn’t slip by Bangalore. She closed her eyes and drank from the waterskin.

With the food gone, Lifeline left the tent once again. Staying inside and not socializing or instructing her trainee hunters would raise suspicions. Once again Bangalore was alone. Her eyes never left the entrance to the tent and she strained her ears to capture any sounds she could pick up. She wasn’t going to be caught off guard. As the minutes rolled on, the warmth from the fire and the hot stew began to tug at the hunter’s eyelids. Bangalore shook her head and remained vigilant. A yawn passed her lips. Everything felt heavy and she was very tired. Golden eyes were closed for a moment as Bangalore exhaled. They opened once more to stare at the entrance, but as the fire crackled away her eyelids drifted closed once again.

It was night by the time Bangalore woke up. For a moment everything seemed like a repeat of the first time she had woken up in the tent. There was a small fire in the middle of the tent, Lifeline was off to the side sewing and Bangalore was disoriented and in pain. Arms moved back to attempt to push herself into a sitting position. She got halfway there before Lifeline noticed and came over to help, a chuckle drifting past her lips as she did so. It was such a beautiful sound, Bangalore found herself wanting to hear it again.

“Ya sleep well?”

“I didn’t mean to, I let my guard down,” Bangalore frowned.

“Ya need it, ya body has a lot of healing to do. Besides, attendance is mandatory for my planning meetings with harsh punishments for those who don’t show or are late.” Lifeline smirked. “So, the risk of one of them walking in on ya during that was much lower.”

“How did that go?”

A shrug. “All of the prowlers are prepped for transportation. We head out at dawn tomorrow.”

Bangalore’s gut clenched. That meant she would be sneaking out before then. Would she have the strength to stand? Let alone to walk the several kilometers back to her tribe?

“I wish I could have given ya more time,” Lifeline’s voice cut through Bangalore’s thoughts. “But the longer ya stay, the more likely something is gonna slip and ya are going to be discovered.” Her face suddenly became void of emotion. “It is for the best.”

“Yes,” Bangalore nodded. “Thank you for giving me all the time you did and for sparing my life.”

That warmth instantly returned to Lifeline’s features as she smiled. “I couldn’t let ya die like that.”

Bangalore continued to stare at Lifeline, her eyes engraving the visual of the other hunter into her mind. She wanted to reach out and touch her so she could capture that feeling into her memories as well. Who knew when or if she would ever see Lifeline again? She didn’t care that she came from a different tribe, Lifeline was an honorable hunter and to Bangalore that was breathtaking. Golden eyes lingered on the flickering firelight dancing on Lifeline’s brown skin before they shifted up to meet black irises. The air between them was hot and charged. Bangalore could have sworn it felt like she was being pulled towards the other hunter. A laugh was forced out of Lifeline’s lips breaking the spell.

“The ideas in my mind right now would make my elders curse.”

Bangalore blinked and tilted her head to the side a little. “I would be willing to hear those ideas.”

Round lips broke into a wide smile. Lifeline leaned a little closer and lowered her voice. “There aren’t any words to my ideas.”

Golden eyes flickered down to those lips for a split second. “I’d still want to know them,” she huskily replied.

Another laugh was breathed out and then Lifeline pushed forward, pressing their lips together. Bangalore’s eyes went wide as her heart stopped. The soft, warm lips pushed into the kiss a little more before drawing away.

“What am I doing?” Lifeline muttered as she began to turn away.

Bangalore didn’t understand completely what just had happened, all she knew was that the last thing she wanted was for Lifeline to be moving away from her. She leaned forward and reached out for Lifeline, ignoring all of the painful protests her wounded abdomen gave. With her right hand she turned Lifeline’s face back towards her and then pressed their lips together once again. Bangalore could feel Lifeline’s surprise in how she tensed up, but it only lasted for a moment before she melted into the kiss. Lips moved together. Arms slowly wrapped around torsos, pulling them closer. Hands began to gently caress as lips were opened and the kiss was deepened. The sensation was overwhelming and amazing. The feel of Lifeline’s skin under her finger tips and the wet tongue rolling against hers. Warmth blossomed in her chest as a tingle raced down her spine.

Eventually they parted to catch their breath. Eyes were slowly opened. Bangalore could see the whirlwind of emotions in Lifeline’s black eyes. Desire, confusion, worry, anger, trust. She felt the same. It was such a wonderful moment between the two of them, yet there was a giant wedge pushing them apart. One that couldn’t be ignored. Lifeline leaned forward and pressed their lips together briefly one more time before standing up and walking over to where she had been sitting earlier. Bangalore watched Lifeline, unable to take her eyes off her. Lips burned from the contact and all Bangalore wanted to do was to kiss Lifeline over and over again. Those thoughts startled her. They shouldn’t have done that and they shouldn’t be feeling this way about each other. Lifeline was from the eastern mountain tribe, and she was from the west. Even if they could start something together, neither of their tribes would accept it. Bangalore flopped back onto the animal hide and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. She didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want to risk never seeing Lifeline again. But she had to, otherwise she would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D


	5. Lingering Touches and Stolen Glances

In the low firelight Lifeline examined the tunic she had been mending. All of the large gashes had been neatly stitched up. A frown tugged at the edge of her lips as she looked at the gouges in the gold armor plating on the front and back. Not only was that something she couldn’t fix, but that also meant that there could be flecks of gold scattered about where they fought the prowlers. If any of her fellow hunters noticed them, it could raise a few questions. There wasn’t much she could do about that now, either the flecks had already been spotted or not. Right now she needed to ensure that Bangalore made it out of the camp and on her was back to her tribe. Black eyes drifted over to the sleeping figure. Just her head could be seen poking out from underneath the blanket Lifeline had put on her. Lifeline silently walked over and sat down next to her. Angular features had softened ever so slightly as Bangalore drifted off to sleep, her face relaxed and peaceful for once. Eyes lingered on the barely parted round lips. Memories of them kissing flashed through her mind. Heat spread through her body as her heartrate picked up a little. Lifeline looked away and shoved the memories down. The elders would be furious if they knew. Even she didn’t know exactly what would happen to her if they found out. But, no one could have seen them, right? They had been inside of her tent and she knew the opening had been closed. There were more important matters at hand. If questions did get brought up, she would handle them like she had before. 

Lifeline looked back at Bangalore. She wanted to kiss her again. She didn’t want things to just end there between them. She couldn’t just let things end there between them. Lifeline leaned forward, her lips hovering mere centimeters over Bangalore’s lips. So close she could feel the light brush of air against her face when Bangalore exhaled. No, not when she was sleeping. Only when she was awake could she kiss her there. Lips were pressed against the sleeping woman’s forehead. Lifeline then stood up and walked over to her supply bag. There had to be a way to communicate this desire she had for Bangalore. After rummaging around for a little bit she found a small, round piece of iron. She glanced over her shoulder at her smoldering fire. With a little more heat she should be able to get it into a moldable state. It would take some time, as this was nothing compared to the bellows at home, but she could manage.

A couple of logs were tossed into the fire and the coin was set in the center of the firepit, right where all the super-heated embers were. While she waited for the metal to heat up, she pulled out the tools she kept on hand incase she ever needed to fix some of her armor. Lifeline took a moment to step out of her tent and look up at the clear starry night. There wasn’t much time left, but she would be able to finish it before Bangalore needed to leave.

Gentle shaking roused Bangalore from her deep sleep. Instinctively she tried to jump onto her feet, only for her to get cut off as soon as she flexed her stomach. A hand quickly covered her mouth, silencing the groan that would have drifted past her lips. One finger was held up to the lips of the white, bone mask. It took a moment for Bangalore’s eyes to adjust to the dark. The fire had been reduced to small red-orange embers that offered little light. As Lifeline helped her to her feet, she noticed the hunter had all of her gear on. Bangalore rubbed one of her arms, she felt bare without her tunic and other protective clothing. Lifeline tugged the hand she was holding, guiding Bangalore over to another part of the tent. What was presented to her stunned Bangalore. She crouched down, not believing her eyes at first. All of her gear had been gathered, her waterskin filled, her food pouches stuffed with fresh prowler jerky, and all of the slashes in her clothing had been skillfully mended. Bangalore looked up at Lifeline, questioning, gold eyes looking up into warm, black ones.

Try as she might, Bangalore couldn’t find any words at the moment to adequately express how grateful and amazed she was. Several times she tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Lifeline seemed to get the message though, her black eyes shined with her hidden smile. Bangalore was then tugged her back to her feet and Lifeline began to help her get dressed. It was a good thing Lifeline was there to support her, just the weight of her tunic and a couple of the pouches bared down on her far more than it usually did. Losing all that blood had taken a toll on her. It made her apprehensive for the journey back. In a few minutes she was physically ready to go, yet mentally was still torn. Such kindness and care displayed by Lifeline only made it harder to leave. A finger motioned for Bangalore to lean forward.

“I have something for ya,” came the soft whisper in her ear.

Something else on top of all the supplies and care Lifeline had already given her?! Few others had gone out of their way to help her so much, when it would have been so much easier to let her die. Bangalore wished she had something to give in return. In the low firelight a small object was lifted up. Hanging on a loop of black chord was an iron pendant. Lifeline motioned for Bangalore to lean forward and she did so. The long loop of chord was gently placed around her neck; the pendant hung just a little above Bangalore’s chest with all of her gear on. Lifeline showed the engravings on one side of the pendant.

“For protection,” it was flipped over, “for strength.”

A rush of feelings flooded through Bangalore. She didn’t even pause to think as she grabbed the sides of Lifeline’s face and pressed her lips against hers. Unfortunately, the kiss didn’t go as planned as her lips met the cool, hard surface of the mask Lifeline was wearing instead of her actual lips. A chuckle was let out from Lifeline. Bangalore pulled away, her face burning with embarrassment.

“I-I’m-” Bangalore stuttered.

Lifeline lifted her mask, revealing her amused smile and pulled Bangalore back in for a real kiss. Golden eyes drifted closed as she felt those warm lips against hers. Hands pulled bodies close as lips moved together, steadily opening up to welcome each other in. A sigh was let out and they slowed down, wanting to enjoy the moment as long as possible. Bangalore wanted to engrave this feeling in her memories. The warmth, the closeness, the thump of her racing heart, the hands caressing her body, the sensations that lit her nerves on fire and made her mind get fuzzy.

However, like before they had to end the kiss too soon and pull away. They stayed close though, resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath. Bangalore couldn’t help herself and pushed forward to press a lingering kiss on Lifeline’s lips. Lifeline did the same as soon as she began to pull away.

“We need to stop or ya not going to get out of here,” came the pained whisper.

Bangalore could feel the edges of her eyes burn. No, she wasn’t ready to leave. She wanted to stay and be with Lifeline. However, her rational side reminded her that no good would come of staying. The greatest chance she would have at seeing Lifeline again was to leave. Once she had recovered she could then find a way for them to meet again.

“Thank you…” Bangalore whispered, “for everything. I swear I will find you again.”

A wide smile broke out on Lifeline’s face. “Not if I find ya first.”

It was a promise then, and a competition. Bangalore was determined to be the first one to find the other.

“Time for ya to go,” Lifeline said with a serious tone.

Bangalore nodded and reluctantly stepped back.

“Ya going to follow my lead and stay low in the foliage. We have a few people out on patrols and there might be some early risers. Once we are clear ya should be good, just try to establish as much distance as possible before taking ya first break.”

Another nod of understanding was given.

The mask was pulled back over Lifeline’s face and she took the lead. No additional light filtered in when the tent’s door was carefully opened. Lifeline stepped out first, checked around, then motioned for Bangalore to follow. They slipped around the tent and into the forest surrounding them. Bangalore crouched down. Lifeline held out her spear and intentionally dragged it over the foliage, creating a rustling and movement cover for Bangalore to move with. If they were spotted, Lifeline’s fellow hunter should think it was just the spear and not something else in the greenery.

It was a slow and steady process that greatly taxed Bangalore’s strength. Being stealthy was always harder than moving around normally. However, despite how difficult it was, they had passed all of the tents and now were working to get through the scouting zone. Sweat rolled down her back and neck while her heart hammered in her chest. Bangalore desperately needed to catch her breath, but it could be too risky to stop. She just needed to keep pushing forward. Suddenly a voice called out for Lifeline, making Bangalore’s heart stop.

“Ay, what is it?” Lifeline casually replied.

One set of footsteps could be heard approaching them. Bangalore adjusted her grip on her spear, getting ready for anything.

“Is everyone already moving? I thought we were waiting for dawn?” the other hunter said.

“Nah, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest before we head out.”

“Ah, I got ya. See ya back at the camp then?”

“Ya I’ll be back before ya know it.”

A rap against metal sounded out, most likely that salute Lifeline had done before; and then footsteps began to fade away. A shaky breath was let out; Bangalore didn’t even realize she had been holding it. Lifeline continued her steady walk forward.

Several arduous minutes later Lifeline signaled to her that it was safe to come out. Try as she might, she was far too tired from the long crouch to stand up. Lifeline seemed to sense this and extended her hands to help Bangalore to her feet. Feet stumbled about as Bangalore got extremely lightheaded.

“Ya got it, it will pass in a moment,” Lifeline quietly reassured her, while she steadied her from the side.

Bangalore desperately held onto Lifeline. The last thing she wanted to do was fall flat on her face. As promised, the blood did return to Bangalore’s brain and she regained full control over her movements. Arms didn’t let go though and the two simply shifted so they were holding each other tightly. Racing hearts pounded in their chests. It was real now, they were saying good-bye.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Bangalore whispered as she brushed her lips against the side of Lifeline’s forehead. “I will find a way back to you.”

Golden eyes looked into black ones. There was that smile reflected in Lifeline’s eyes again. Bangalore rested her forehead against Lifeline’s, enjoying the coolness of the mask against her heated skin.

“If ya hunting skills are any reflection of what else ya are capable of, then I know ya will.”

Yes she would, but right now she needed to focus on making it back to her tribe. Lifeline rested her hand over Bangalore’s wound.

“It was an honor to fight by ya side, Bangalore of the Western Mountain Tribe. I wish ya a safe and speedy journey home and a complete recovery.”

“It was an honor to fight with you Lifeline of the Eastern Mountain Tribe. I shall forever remember your care and kindness towards me.”

The urge to kiss Lifeline and feel those lips against hers one more time was almost too much to resist. With considerable effort, Bangalore squashed it down and stepped back from Lifeline. Hands fell to their sides. One step was taken backwards then another. It hurt to keep looking at those longing black eyes. Bangalore pivoted on the balls of her feet and began to march away; quickly blinking away the burning sensation in the corner of her eyes. It wasn’t going to get any easier and the longer Lifeline was gone, the more likely someone might come looking for her. After a few meters, Bangalore glanced over her shoulder. Lifeline had turned and was heading back towards her camp as well. Bangalore set her face with determination and continued to march forward. In two kilometers she would take a break to rest.

Fields of grain and the massive stone wall finally came into view. Three days. It had taken her three days to reach her tribe versus the one day it had taken to travel to the forest initially. While her food and water supplies were more than enough for the journey, she was physically at her limit. Her wound throbbed and her exhausted, aching body felt like lead from the non-stop hike. Bangalore stumbled forward, each step barely catching her, even with the help of her spear. Hands slipped down the weapon turned walking stick. Soon her grip was going to give out and then she was sure to fall to the ground. Heavy breaths escaped parted lips. Would she even be able to make it to the gate?

Half open golden eyes looked up at the distance she had yet to travel. Was she seeing things? Coming from the open gate were several figures. One of which was a large figure that appeared to be sprinting towards her. Bangalore held on, managing a few more steps forward.

“Sis!”

She knew that voice anywhere.

“SIS!”

Golden eyes rolled back as legs gave out. Before everything went dark she felt the strong arms catch her and heard her brother Jackson’s voice calling out to her. A small smile of relief formed on her lips. She had made it.

People rushed out of their houses to welcome home the hunting party. Cheers and horns blared out into the evening sky. The skins of the animals that had been hunted down were presented to the elders. It was a tremendous haul for the young hunters. After their contributions were praised, everything was quickly shuffled off in various directions to be stored, cured, tanned, or turned into tools. This was sure to help the tribe prepare for the winter months.

Per tradition that night a large bonfire was created in front of the elder’s hall where everyone gathered to eat and hear the tales from the hunt. Each hunter got the opportunity to tell the story of their kill. Exaggerations and humor were always enjoyed. When it was Lifeline’s turn, she did her best to create a believable and entertaining story. The kids always loved her theatrics so she made sure to use a lot of them this time. As she jumped around the fire roaring out and dramatically slaying invisible prowlers, she couldn’t help but wonder if Bangalore would have enjoyed telling this story with her. The other hunter seemed like a very serious individual and may not have the knack for storytelling. Regardless, Lifeline let herself daydream of a time when she could do that with Bangalore.

A few hours later Lifeline retired to her house and laid down on her bed. Her thoughts instantly drifted to Bangalore. Round lips were pulled down as the worry for the other hunter’s well-being tugged at her heart. All she could do was hope that Bangalore had made it home safely and that no ill would befall her when she was required to explain her injury. Black eyes caught sight of her white mask off to the side. A smile formed as she remembered when Bangalore had been so eager that she had kissed the mask instead of her. Lifeline got up and grabbed her mask before laying back down on her bed. As she looked at it, her thoughts drifted to the passionate kisses they had shared. There was a slight temptation there to press her lips to the ones on her mask to capture that missed kiss. Lifeline laughed and pushed the silly thought to the side. They would find each other and she would get to feel those lips against hers as many times as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to meet up again? And how will Bangalore's tribe react to what happened?


	6. The Coldness of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small changes were made to a couple of the previous chapters, most notably that Lifeline was the head of her group of hunters and that they were all kind of young trainees.

Hushed voices danced around, steadily becoming louder as Bangalore began to wake up. It was like a sense of déjà vu, waking up with her body feeling heavy and sore with her abdomen singing with pain. However, this time the scents of her home, more specifically her Nana’s home, filled her nostrils. Bangalore relaxed knowing she was safe.

“What do you think this means?” It was her mother’s voice.

“Few tribes use that color to die their hides. And those bandages no doubt are made of flax from the fields near the eastern mountain range,” came the rougher voice of Nana.

“That would be impossible, why would a member of that tribe help Bangalore?” a third asked, one of the other elders.

“Only she can answer that question,” Nana said.

Feelings of safety were quickly replaced with anxiety, no doubt she was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as she was awake. Discretely she moved her hand to grab the pendant around her neck. Throughout her three-day journey back, there had been many times where she had pressed that coin of iron between her fingers and drew the strength needed to push on. Fingers felt around not finding it anywhere on her chest nor could she feel the chord around her neck. Panic rushed into veins, no she couldn’t lose that. Anything but that.

Bangalore took a chance and slowly opened her eyes. The fireplace off to the side of the large room was lit with a strong flame that cast everything in an orange and yellow glow. Stored next to the cot she had been laid on was all of her gear. Eyes then went to the small gathering of people sitting around the stone table. Two of them had their backs to her, while the other was facing her direction. There wasn’t a way she could search her belongings for the pendant without being noticed, she would just have to face them first. Bangalore pulled in a deep breath and began to sit up, using her elbows to get her started.

“She wakes.”

A silent curse was let out, not even a second. All three of them walked over. Her mother, Nana, and another one of the elders. Bangalore struggled to sit up and none of them stepped forward to help her, they just stood there looking down on her.

“What happened Bangalore?” Nana demanded. “You left for a solo hunt, then were gone for over a week only to show up with nothing but a serious injury and _this_ around your neck!”

The iron pendant was thrust into her vision as if it were some abhorrent thing.

Bangalore swallowed, trying to get enough moisture in her mouth so she could talk. Lying wasn’t an option here, they already had some idea of what happened.

“I ran into a prowler den while I was hunting and got ambushed by them before I could get away.”

“And?!”

Bangalore lowered her head. “After I had killed two of the prowlers, I was joined by a hunter from the eastern mountain tribe. We worked together to kill the rest of them.”

“Then how did you get that injury?”

Golden eyes looked at the bandages covering the wound and her torso. Like before she was only wearing her pants and the wraps. She knew instantly those weren’t the ones Lifeline had taken care of her with as they were fresh and clean.

“I stepped between the last prowler and the other hunter to save her and kill the beast. In the process I got badly cut.”

“We saw,” Nana frowned. “And what of this pendant and all of the mending to your clothes?”

“She cared for me in secret, hidden in her tent while her hunting party was busy with the dead prowlers. She mended the gashes in my abdomen, fixed my clothes, fed me, gave me supplies for the journey back, and made sure I got away from the rest of the hunting party without being seen.”

“And gave you this little trinket to remember her by?”

“It was for strength and protection.”

“It is evidence of your failure as a hunter for our tribe!” Nana yelled. “You shouldn’t have needed her help to begin with to take down those prowlers. You should have outsmarted the beasts taking them out one by one instead of rushing in like a brute. And you should have let that prowler attack her and then killed it yourself while it was busy mangling her body!”

“Nana I couldn’t-!” Bangalore tried to object.

“I am your matriarch! You will hold your tongue and show some respect!”

Her mouth snapped shut as she bowed her head. Tears began to burn on the edges of golden eyes.

“Now,” the matriarch began in a slightly calmer tone, “while the results of your hunt were certainly disastrous, we are glad you made it home and that the other hunter was honorable enough to care for you when you got injured for her sake. Do not, young one, mistake these outlier actions as something to expect when dealing with those from the eastern mountain tribe.” The older woman began to walk over to the fire.

Bangalore could feel her gut clench as the pendant was held closer to the fire.

“Forget this hunter, for she will only betray you in the end.”

With that final statement the pendant was tossed into the fire.

“NO!” Bangalore cried out as she jumped to her feet.

Splitting pain roared from her side, instantly dropping her to her knees. Bangalore choked out a painful gasp as she knelt there bent over and holding her side.

“It is for the best,” came the matriarch’s voice as a hand was gently rubbed across her back.

All Bangalore could do was stare at the base of the fire as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“Now, now my child, there is no need for that,” Nana sighed as she put a hand under Bangalore’s chin and tipped it up.

Bangalore jerked her head out of the soft hold and stared at the ground through her blurred vision. A faint plip sounding with each tear drop that hit the stone floor.

“In time you will thank me for helping you see the light.”

The matriarch stood up and began to walk away. One shaky breath was pulled in then calmly exhaled.

“I request permission to return to my quarters,” Bangalore spoke up.

Footsteps paused. “Permission granted, just make sure to take all of your belongings and put away the cot.” With that the matriarch and the other elder left the room.

“Bangalore,” her mother sighed as she knelt down in front of her and cradled Bangalore’s face in her hands. “I know you must feel a connection to this hunter, but the exhilaration of surviving such an ordeal with someone can often be confused for something more. She did the bare minimum required to pay you back for saving her life. That’s it.”

Bangalore stared into her mother’s eyes and shook her head. “You don’t understand and you don’t even want to try to.” Golden eyes looked away. “I wish to be alone.”

Hands were removed from her face only to have arms wrap around her, pulling her close. “I love you, and Nana does to, she is just concerned about your well-being as am I. It would kill us if something happened to you.”

Those words weren’t believed for a second. Something had happened to her and instead of helping her, they had gotten angry at the fact that she had been with someone from the eastern mountain tribe.

A light kiss was pressed to her forehead before her mother left the room. Bangalore slowly worked to turn and face her gear so she could put it on. Fingers ran over the stitching on her tunic. She couldn’t help but think of Lifeline and wonder if her involvement in the prowler hunt staying in the camp had gone unnoticed. The last thing she wanted was for Lifeline to get in trouble because she had helped her. As Bangalore struggled to put on all her gear in her weakened state, her longing for Lifeline’s company increased. Waking up to having Lifeline care for her versus her own family was like comparing night to day.

Several minutes later she was finally ready and had rolled up the cot so she could put it away. Golden eyes did one last sweep of the room. A ribbon of material on the table caught her attention. It was the bandages Lifeline had used on her. Bangalore grabbed the soiled material and tucked them into one of her pouches. Now, just one last thing to do. Feet quietly walked over to the fire. Bangalore gingerly crouched down and got as close as she could. She searched around trying to find the pendant. It wasn’t on the edge or resting on any of the logs, so it had to have fallen into the embers. Everything had the bright orange and yellow glow making it near impossible to find the treasured object. Bangalore grabbed one of the long, bone, fire pokers and dug around seeing if she could find the round object.

“Are you still here Bangalore?” her mother called out.

A low curse came out. She dug around frantically while the footsteps got closer and closer.

“Bangalore?”

She would have to come back for it. Bangalore swiftly put the poker away and carefully stood up. A hand braced against the wall for a moment to steady herself through the light headedness that followed. The secure feeling of Lifeline’s arms around her waist was greatly missed. Her mother entered the room.

“You are still here; do you have everything?”

“Yes,” Bangalore got out as she walked towards the door, “I was just about to return the cot and head out.”

“Dinner will be held soon, make sure to be back in time for that, ok? Everyone will be happy to see you.”

All she gave was a simple nod before walking past her mother and heading for the house’s exit.

Soft footsteps tapped against the stone floor as Lifeline made her way through the town hall towards the meeting room for the elders. When she reached the closed door she hesitated for a second before opening it up and walking in. The oldest of the elders sat in the otherwise empty room. They sat on one of the many chairs circling the firepit in the middle. Low flames crackled and danced about.

“Ya wanted to speak with me?” Lifeline opted to address them first.

“Come sit here,” they patted the seat of the chair next to them.

Lifeline did so, steeling her nerves. She had no idea why she had been summoned, it had been a few days since they had returned from the hunt and everything seemed to have been going like usual. Lifeline sat down, her iron armor clanking ever so slightly.

“Take off ya mask, there is no need for it here.”

Lifeline did as she was told, setting the bone mask on the chair next to her.

The elder picked up the iron fire poker and shifted around a few of the charred logs; sending sparks flying up through the opening in the ceiling.

“I have been informed of some troubling things,” they began. “All in regards to that last hunt ya went on.”

Straight to the point, Lifeline internally cursed. Her hopes of that hunt just being regarded like all the others without any further examinations had been in vain. Apparently, the young hunters weren’t as clueless or spineless as she had been betting on. Lifeline remained silent, letting the elder speak first.

“While it is not unheard of nor highly improbably for a single hunter to take on a full den of prowlers, there have been a number of hunters who have suspected that ya didn’t do it alone.”

“What makes them believe that?” Lifeline carefully replied. “I am one of the best hunters in our tribe and our armor provides great protection.”

“Interesting that ya should bring that up as one of the things noticed by ya fellow hunters was the blood on a number of the prowlers’ claws, yet ya had very few injuries; if any.”

Lifeline closed her mouth. Fuck…this wasn’t good.

“Even ya gold sections of ya armor have no marks in them, yet one of the prowler’s claws had obvious flakes of that type of gold on them,” they said as they pointed to the gold around Lifeline’s shoulder. “When they scouted the area there was a second set of larger footprints that led to where the fight with the prowlers was, but then seemed to disappear for the most part, only to be randomly seen around the edge.”

There hadn’t been enough time to find all of Bangalore’s footprints and scuff them up with her own. It was another nail in the coffin slowly being built around her.

“Ya fellow hunters regard ya highly, but there were too many things off in what they were finding and ya own strange behavior. Someone else was involved in that hunt and I want to know who.”

Lifeline could easily lie here and say it was someone from the tribe of Bloth Hoondr, as she knew the western mountain tribe did trade with them and that gold was occasionally used on their outfits as well. However, then the elder would ask why she didn’t mention it earlier or why the kills were not shared. The response weighed heavily on her tongue.

“It was a lone hunter from the western mountain tribe. I ran into her while she was fighting off some of the prowlers.”

“And ya intervened instead staying back to see if that hunter could last?”

“The other prowlers had already caught my scent and were headed my way as well. The best chance for survival was to team up with her. She got injured protecting me from a potentially fatal blow to my neck and head.”

“How severe was her injury?”

“It was deep.”

“And ya left her to die, right?”

Lifeline stared into the old, yet sharp black eyes.

“I cared for her, she spared my life, I could not disrespect her by choosing not to do the same.”

“So she was hidden in ya tent while she recovered,” the elder stated as they poked the fire again. “While I can understand the reasoning behind ya actions, there is something else far more important I must ask ya.”

“What?”

“How close did ya get to that hunter?”

Lifeline pulled back from the intense gaze, taken completely by surprise by the question. Her immediate reaction was to lie and say she only got close enough to care for the wounds. However, something in the back of her mind told her that the elder already knew and that they were simply testing to see if she would admit to it or not. Lifeline opened her mouth to speak only for nothing to come out. They were stuck in the back of her throat, choked by the apprehension of what would happen when she said them. She swallowed and took a calming breath. She wasn’t ashamed of what they did. With renewed determination Lifeline spoke.

“We kissed.”

A string of curses flew from the elder’s mouth. Sparks flew into the air as the flaming logs were shifted and poked.

“Ya disgrace our tribe.” Furious black eyes stared into hers. “Even worse, ya tried to hide this but the fire in ya tent illuminated the truth. The young hunters noticed another person’s shadow and how ya shadow interacted with it. They came to me because they were unsure on how to address the situation right then.”

Lifeline wanted to smack herself for not accounting for the shadows on the lighter tent fabric.

“Rest assured I have already addressed the lack of training in that area. Any mysterious additions to the hunt will be properly and swiftly dealt with.” The iron poker was stabbed into a mostly charred log. Steady pressure and twisting of the iron point made the log break into smaller chunks. “Ya are one of our finest hunters and ya are letting yaself be tainted and fooled by that scum. Don’t think for one instant that her kissing ya was anything more than a ploy to keep ya guard down so she could make it back home. She knew ya should have let her die, but ya were soft.”

“She didn’t deceive me,” Lifeline insisted. “I kissed her first.”

“And she took ya weakness and used it to her advantage. Think, if ya were in her situation, wouldn’t ya do anything to survive?”

Lifeline pressed her lips into a line and swallowed thickly. No, it had been genuine. It had to be. If it wasn’t…

“There is one rule we have when it comes to those from the western mountain tribe; what is it?”

“Kill on sight,” came Lifeline’s low answer.

“And ya have disobeyed that _twice_! For years ya have been right there with all of us on getting rid of any one from the western mountain tribe that dares to cross our path. Why did this-” the elder stopped what they were about to say and stared hard at Lifeline. “That was the same hunter from before wasn’t it? The one that stole part of ya kill.”

Lifeline remained quiet, eyes staring into the dancing flames.

“It was…” they concluded.

The elder stood up and began to walk to the other side of the fire pit.

“Ya on a dangerous path Lifeline. Is her false affection worth losing everything?” The elder headed for the door. “Ya have one option moving forward, halt this foolishness and kill her the next time ya see her.”

With that Lifeline was left alone in the room. Gloved hands curled into tight fists as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. What if Bangalore’s kisses and words weren’t sincere?

One booted foot silently touched the stone floor as Bangalore climbed through the window to the large room. The second followed just as quietly. Golden eyes scanned the room, making sure it was empty and that no one was hiding behind or under the sparse furniture. An internal sigh of relief was let out, it was empty. With only the light from the stars to guide her, she made her way to the fireplace. Gloved hands began to dig through the cold ashes, desperately trying to find her iron pendant. There was no way the fire was hot enough to melt it, it should still be there. The minutes continued to tick by and all she could find was ash and chunks of charred wood. No… No… It had to be there, there wasn’t a reason why it-

Bangalore felt her gut sink like a stone. Her Nana got to it before she did. A string of curses were let out under her breath. If only she could have found it before her mother had come back. The edges of her eyes stung. Anything…anything but that. She continued to search around not willing to believe it was gone just yet. However, with each pass through the coarse material it became an unavoidable truth. The treasured gift was long gone. Bangalore stifled a sob, her dirty hands moving to wipe away the tear that had began to roll down her cheek. Bangalore bowed her head in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_;
> 
> Also, for "Talk To Me" I am trying to work on getting an update ready for that, please bear with me.


	7. Making the Bed

The thin, sharp blade was carefully pressed into the softer metal and skillfully moved around to remove a small flake of the gold material. Eyes stared unblinkingly at the task at hand, not daring to miss a second of it. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and from her brow, threatening to drip into her eyes.

“So this is what you have been up to,” a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

Bangalore swore and pulled away from what she was working on. The last thing she wanted was for this one to get messed up because she had been startled.

“What the hell Jackson!” she whirled on her older brother.

He walked in front of her and casually leaned against one of the many boulders laying in the old quarry.

“Hiding up here, working on your…” he paused as he counted the number of discarded gold pendants littering the ground, “fifteenth attempt? Makes me wonder who all this effort is for.”

“Leave me alone,” Bangalore bristled.

“You could be up here for secrecy, don’t want the special lady to walk by while you are working on it, or it could be because you don’t want anyone to know you’re making this.”

“If you say anything,” Bangalore warned.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Jackson held his hands up. “I just want to know who caught my little sis’s interest. You’ve never done this before.”

Bangalore didn’t offer a response. She simply focused on the next part of the symbol she was engraving into the solid gold pendant. Jackson waited for a few moments before sighing.

“It’s that hunter from the eastern mountain tribe isn’t it?”

Another flake of material was carved away.

Jackson shook his head. “Look, I knew something was up as soon as I saw the pendant around your neck and all of the care to your wounds and clothing.” Arms were folded across his burly chest.

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’m making it my business, you’re toeing a real thin line here. I don’t want my favorite sister to get banished.”

“I’m your only sister,” Bangalore pointed out.

“Exactly!” Jackson threw his arms out wide. When Bangalore didn’t look up from her work his shoulders dropped. “I care about you and don’t want you to get hurt or banished.”

“Then don’t go telling people that I’m up here.”

“You give me no credit,” Jackson huffed, “Of course I haven’t told anyone you’re up here.”

“But you are up here, and they might come looking for you.”

“They might be looking for you too.”

“No they won’t,” Bangalore deadpanned.

“What makes you think that?”

“They’ve all been avoiding eye contact and conversation with me. Guess some rumor is going around about me ‘fraternizing with the corrupt eastern mountain tribe’.”

“Did you?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“I nearly bled to death!” Bangalore glared at her brother; her cheeks considerably darker. “Do you honestly think I had the energy to do that?!”

“They could have…”

“Leave me alone,” she cut him off.

She could feel Jackson staring at her for a few moments while he held back whatever it was that was on his mind. Eventually he turned and walked away. Bangalore sat up straight and rolled out her shoulders before returning to the task at hand. It needed to be perfect.

Several hours later the finished pendant was held up to the setting sun. Two sets of symbols, one on each side of the gold pendant, with a loop of light leather running through it. Close to where the pendant was, the leather loop had a symmetrical series of decorative knots tied into it. Bangalore couldn’t help but admire her handywork. She could only hope that Lifeline would appreciate the gift.

Creating the gift had presented a number of problems, however they were nothing compared to the issue of getting the pendant to Lifeline. There was no way she could walk up to the eastern mountain tribe and ask to see Lifeline, let alone sneak in and try to give it to her that way. Randomly leaving it somewhere for a person to pick up again claim it as their own was out of the question. Fortunately, for Bangalore she had a friend from a neutral tribe that would be able to help her out with this predicament. As luck would have it her tribe was getting ready to transport over several kilos of gold and grain to trade with the tribe of Bloth Hoondr tucked deep into the woods. Bangalore volunteered to be a part of the group that would help to transport and facilitate the trade. Thankfully no objections were made from the elders and she headed out with everyone else.

A low fire crackled in the corner, casting dancing flames on the sharp edge of Bloodhound’s axe as they skillfully ran their whetstone down its curved blade. Bangalore was sitting in the chair across from them, leaning back and enjoying the comfortable silence. The trade had gone smoothly as always, gold for wood, grain for fruits and berries. Bloodhound held their axe up closer to their masked face, carefully inspecting the edge before continuing to sharpen it.

“You have something on your mind félagi fighter,” they said, not looking up at Bangalore.

“What makes you think that?”

“Rarely do you sit still and stare off into the distance. You vere also very absent vhile the trade vas being made.”

Bangalore let out a low chuckle. “Hard to pull a fast one over you.”

“I am here to listen, if you vish to speak.”

Golden eyes glanced at the closed door. Those who shared Bloodhound’s home were already asleep. The fellow members of her tribe were spread throughout the various homes as they wanted to spend time with their friends. The chances of someone listening or barging in on them were small, but she couldn’t risk it.

“May I lock the door?”

Bloodhound nodded.

Bangalore stood up and pulled the iron bolt to the side. She couldn’t help but run her hand over the cool, black metal. Lifeline’s beautiful face jumped to the forefront of her mind. A heavy sigh was let out. It had been almost a month since they had seen each other. Bangalore could feel Bloodhound’s eyes on her back. She walked back and sat down in her chair.

“What do you think of the eastern mountain tribe?”

The scrape of metal against stone stopped as Bloodhound halted their movements.

“A strange question,” Bloodhound said; their hands resuming their task.

“I know.”

“Especially coming from you.”

“I know.”

Bloodhound looked up at Bangalore. “They are good people. Always have brought fair trades and have always been villing to lend a hand. Just like your tribe.”

Bangalore slowly nodded, not entirely surprised by what Bloodhound said. The tribe of Bloth Hoondr was known to have peaceful relations with the eastern mountain tribe.

“I met a hunter from the eastern mountain tribe. At first we fought over an animal we had both had a hand in killing, only to run into each other again and work together to take down a den of prowlers.”

Bloodhound offered no comment.

The next words were hard to form. To think them was one thing. To say them to someone else was another. There was fear there of being ridiculed or advised against her intended course of action. And an even greater fear of being outed to the other members of her tribe. Bangalore swallowed thickly. She had known Bloodhound for years; she knew she could trust them.

“I sustained a would-be fatal injury protecting her from a prowler and in return she cared for me. While I was recovering, hidden in her tent from her fellow hunters, it became apparent that we-” should she say it? Admit to the first person what they had done? “we share a great respect for each other.”

The slow scrape of metal against stone rung out.

“I want to give her something, as she did more than just treat my wounds, but I have no means of doing myself without putting either of us in danger.” Bangalore looked down at her fiddling hands. Asking for help was always hard. With a deep breath she pushed forward. “I was wondering if you would be willing to pass along the message and gift for me. It is small and needs to be given discretely. There’s no doubt she would get in trouble if the members of her tribe knew it was from someone of the western mountain tribe.”

Heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments while Bloodhound processed the information. Bangalore tried to still her fidgeting hands, but it was hard to with how anxious she was.

“Vhat is her name?”

Bangalore stared at her friend, trying to read the intent behind the question. However, the masked individual was as hard to read as ever.

“Lifeline.”

A slow nod was made. “I am familiar vith that hunter. An honorable and kind hunter.”

“I know.” Bangalore couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips.

Bloodhound paused for a moment before continuing. “Vhat is it that you vish for me to take to her?”

Bangalore pulled out the small package. Wrapped in leather and tied with chord was the gold pendant. That wasn’t it. On the inside of the leather she had scribed a coded message. Hopefully one that Lifeline would understand.

“The less you know the better. I don’t want you getting in trouble. If they find out or get upset, you can blame me for deceiving you. They won’t have a hard time believing that.”

Bloodhound accepted the small package. “If it pleases the Allfather, this package will make it to its intended recipient. Is there a time in vitch you vish to have this delivered?”

“At least a week before the first quarter of the moon.”

“I see.” Bloodhound bounced the object up and down in their hand for a moment as if they were testing out the weight. “I vill take good care to ensure this is delivered in time to Lifeline.”

“Thank you.” Bangalore could feel a weight lifted from her shoulders. She knew it would make it to Lifeline; Bloodhound always kept their word. “This means a lot to me.”

“I know, and I know you vould do the same for me.”

The package was tucked away into one of their many pockets and like that their conversation shifted as if the one they just had didn’t even happen.

Once they had returned to their tribe Bangalore got to work on the next part of her plan. Asking permission to leave for another solo hunt so soon after she had messed up badly was difficult. The matriarch initially refused, but only changed her mind when Jackson spoke up saying that it would be a good chance for her to reprove her prowess as a hunter. Bangalore was allowed to go only if another hunter followed staying within a horn’s call. Since Jackson was the one who spoke up, he was assigned by the matriarch to follow Bangalore. Such a lucky turn of events was rare and Bangalore thanked the gods for it.

The next morning Bangalore gathered all of her supplies, tools, and gear for the trip; then headed out. For the first half of the day the two siblings walked together, idly chatting away the time. When they reached the edge of the forest Bangalore told him to camp near there as her intended hunting grounds was inside the first zone of the forest.

Golden eyes passed over the familiar greenery scoured the ground, trying to find any trace of the fateful hunt that had happened here weeks ago. It was no surprise that she couldn’t, forests rarely stayed still. Bangalore pressed on, moving through the forest, searching for that hopefully empty prowler den. A day passed before she was able to locate it. Feet took careful steps up to the opening in the rock, ears straining to pick up any sounds aside from the chirping insects and the soft trickle of the stream nearby. Bangalore lit a torch and lifted it up. A wide grin formed on her face. Aside from a small rodent family taking shelter in it, the den was empty. No large predators had taken residence inside since the prowlers had been wiped out by Lifeline and her. The rodents were easily disposed of and Bangalore got to work.

Animal bones, fur, and waste were cleaned out. A fresh layer of dirt was laid all over the floor followed by a large pad of soft grasses topped with tanned hides. It wasn’t the best bed, but it would be much more comfortable than the hard dirt. Bangalore constructed a firepit at the entrance, placed a couple of carved wooden stools by it, and wove dozens of green sticks together to make a tight barrier for the entrance. That and a few well-placed, small boulders should keep any other creatures from taking up residence here. With the main reason for her solo hunt complete, Bangalore set out to acquire a noteworthy kill. She needed to prove that she could handle solo hunts again for her to ever have the chance to meet up with Lifeline. Golden eyes spotted a full-grown, striped, wood elk in the distance. A smirk formed on round lips. This one would be perfect.


	8. Lying in the Bed

“To what do we owe this honor, Bloodhound?”

Black eyes watched through her bone mask as her elder addressed the highly regarded hunter.

“A simple gift of good vill,” Bloodhound motioned to the fresh kill they had brought with them.

“If ya tribe needs more iron, just say so, there is plenty to share,” the elder stated.

“Ve vould arrange for a trade if that vere the case. No, I simply vanted to visit for a time and reconnect with some of my félagi fighters.”

“Ya are always welcome here. Make ya self at home and if ya need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

Lifeline remained silent until the elder had left.

“Good to see ya,” Lifeline smiled as she pulled them in for a hug.

“The Allfather has greatly blessed me. I pray the same is for you.”

Lifeline shrugged. “I can’t complain, I have a good life.”

“Vill you help me clean and prepare this?” they motioned to the brush boar. “I vish to make a stew for everyone. Family recipe.”

“Of course, the chance to eat ya cooking is always a treat.”

Bloodhound’s visit was a bit unexpected. While visits like this had happened before, it was rare and there usually was some reason behind it other than wanting to cook a stew for her tribe. Perhaps that was it and Bloodhound was simply feeling social, however Lifeline couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more. She wasn’t the only one who felt that. Quite embarrassingly her elder had pulled her to the side and made a number of comments on how great of a hunter Bloodhound was and that a more formal tie between their tribes would benefit everyone. Lifeline had been friends with Bloodhound for a number of years, but they both knew that was as far as anything would go between them. Needless to say, it was difficult to escape the awkward conversation with her elder. May the gods help her if her elders found out who she’d much rather create a more formal tie with.

Once the stew was complete, everyone gathered together for an evening of food, friendly games, and stories. Bloodhound participated after some considerable encouragement from Lifeline. With a stomach full of delicious stew and a roaring fire, Lifeline felt herself slipping off to sleep in the chair she was resting in. A gentle tap on her shoulder made her eyes snap open. It was Bloodhound. Lifeline opened her mouth to speak only for Bloodhound shake their and motion for her to follow them. Black eyes scanned over the members of her tribe. They all were busy in conversation or dozing off. Silently they headed off to Lifeline’s nearby home.

“What’s up?” Lifeline asked as she pulled the lock on her door into place.

“A small gift for you.”

Black eyes looked down at the small, leather package in their hands. Hesitant hands took it, unsure what to make of it. It’s not like they hadn’t given each other gifts before. The words of her elder was just messing with her mind. Lifeline internally shook her head and focused on unwrapping the gift from her friend. 

“The real reason behind my visit. Fulfilling favor for a friend.”

A friend, not Bloodhound themselves, but a friend of theirs. It made sense, the leather was lighter than how Bloodhound usually tanned theirs. It actually reminded her more of-

Lifeline’s heartrate picked up, hands quickly undid the knots in the chord and unwrapped the soft leather. Seconds later, a beautiful, solid gold pendant on a long necklace was unveiled. Lifeline’s breath was caught in her throat. Could it be? After hearing nothing and finding nothing for what felt like forever, this was a godsend. Her mask was set to the side, revealing her wide smile. Immediately she put the pendant around her neck. Fingers held the gold piece up so she could closely examine the engravings on both sides.

“Is this from who I think it is?” Lifeline carefully pried.

“A friend who couldn’t deliver this herself asked me to. She said there vould be complications if she attempted to,” Bloodhound replied.

A joyful laugh jumped past her lips. It was from Bangalore, there was no doubt about it. Anyone else and Bloodhound wouldn’t have had to cryptically answer the question.

“Thank you,” Lifeline pulled Bloodhound in for a hug, “ya have no idea what this means to me.”

“I vill not ask for confirmation on anything, but I vish the both of you vell. It is a dangerous path if you choose it.”

“I know,” Lifeline sighed as she stepped back.

Black eyes went down to the leather still in her hand. There were markings all over the inside that she hadn’t noticed until now. Lifeline held it up and examined it. A crude map, showing a location and a time as indicated by the moon phase drawn above the trees. She wasn’t entirely sure where, but she knew she could find it. Lifeline’s smile grew.

“But it will be worth it,” Lifeline finished.

The journey would take two days if she moved quickly. With another day buffer to find the location, Lifeline figured she would arrive on time. A hand was pressed over her chest. Hidden beneath the layers of her armor and clothing was the gold pendant. She hadn’t taken it off since that night a week ago. Lifeline’s heart skipped a beat as her feet continued forward. To say she was excited at the probability of seeing Bangalore again was an understatement. Every day for the past two months she had thought about the other hunter, had replayed those kisses in her mind, and had searched and plotted out ways to get in contact with her. Fortune had not been in her favor as each attempt was thwarted one way or another. Doubt would often gnaw at her mind, fueled by the words of her elder about only Bangalore using Lifeline’s affection to her advantage. However, with the arrival of the pendant and message, Lifeline’s doubts had been washed away and fortune had finally smiled on her.

Securing the permission to go on a solo hunt had thankfully been approved this time. They wished her well and hoped that she would bring back a worthy kill. All things Bangalore intended to do, but right now she had more important matters on her mind. Bangalore paced around the area by the refurbished den. It was a day before the first quarter, enough time to make sure she was here in case Lifeline showed up early. As the sun slowly began to sink below the tree line, she couldn’t help but get more anxious. Did Lifeline get the message? Was she able to understand it? Was she able to come? Did she like the pendant? Bangalore took a deep breath and rolled back her shoulders. There was still all of tomorrow for Lifeline to arrive and she could wait the day after that, and the day after that. It would be fine. She would come. Simply pacing around and working herself up wasn’t going to help, so Bangalore busied herself with acquiring more firewood and foraging for edible berries and roots nearby.

Night settled around Bangalore making her retreat into the den to avoid the chill of the forest. She sat there by the small fire at the entrance staring into the night. The flame was large enough to provide the needed warmth, deter any predators, and hopefully be a signal to Lifeline. For hours she remained at her post, not wanting to fall asleep and potentially miss seeing her. However, as the fatigue settled in, golden eyes slowly began to close. Bangalore jerked herself awake multiple times, but when it became evident that she was going to fall asleep no matter what, she laid back on the bed and pulled the thick blanket over her. The last thing she saw was the entrance to the den and the dying flame dancing in the night.

A low light haze greeted her when she felt something shake her sleeping body. Hands immediately went to her knives only to stop at the sight of the familiar white mask crouched by her side. Bangalore’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. Elbows pushed against the soft bed as Bangalore sat up, bringing their faces closer together. Warm black eyes stared into golden ones.

“It really is ya,” Lifeline whispered as she reached out and stroked the side of Bangalore’s face.

“Lifeline,” she breathed out as she leaned into the touch, almost afraid that if she spoke any louder the illusion would be broken.

For the moment they just stared at each other, hands gently touching shoulders and faces.

“You made it,” Bangalore smiled.

“I did!” Lifeline laughed. “I understood ya message and everything.”

“I’m glad, I was worried that it might not have made sense.”

Lifeline shook her head. “If I didn’t, I would have sent Bloodhound back with one for ya. There’s no way I was going to let that opportunity slip past me.”

Silence wrapped around them, making Bangalore hyper aware of how hard her heart was beating and how heavy her breaths were. A gloved hand cupped the masked cheek and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. She gazed into Lifeline’s eyes and the intense desire reflected in them. Bangalore bit her lower lip, as she deliberated on what to say. Lifeline had other plans.

Her mask was gently tossed to the side before she swiftly pressed their lips together. For the moment they seemed to pause and enjoy the contact they both had long desired. However, it was quickly replaced with an even greater need to get closer. Bangalore wrapped her strong arms around Lifeline as she was pushed back to the bed. Lifeline followed her down, legs straddling her hips. They deepened the kiss in moments, opening mouths and letting tongues roll against each other. Bangalore let out a low moan at the sensation. This. This is exactly what she had been dreaming of. Hips began to grind together sending faint sparks of pleasure up her spine. Lifeline pulled back for a second so they could catch their breath.

“Ya have no idea how much I want this.”

A huge smile formed on Bangalore’s swollen lips. With a skillful sweep of her legs, she rolled them so she was on top of Lifeline, strategically positioned between her legs. Bangalore pressed a firm kiss to Lifeline’s lips then moved to softly bit her earlobe.

“I might have a hint on how much,” came the husky whisper.

Lifeline’s breath hitched in her throat. Such a beautiful noise. Bangalore couldn’t wait to hear the other noises Lifeline was going to make. A hand grabbed hers and placed it on top of the hidden ties in Lifeline’s armor. Dilated black eyes stared into golden ones. Knot by knot the armor came undone and was moved to the side. The clothing underneath quickly followed, exposing Lifeline’s sweaty, brown, freckled skin. Bangalore couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she saw the gold medallion resting on top of the wraps covering Lifeline’s breasts.

“You’re wearing it.”

“Of course.” Lifeline lifted her head up to kiss Bangalore.

Lips moved together once again. Fingers tugged at the armor around Bangalore’s torso. Bangalore chuckled as she sat back on her heels, fully intending to take it off herself only for Lifeline to sit up with her and pull it off herself.

“I want to see ya just as much,” came the sultry whisper.

Her tunic and bone necklace were removed before she could even formulate a response. Cool air rushed past her heated skin. Before Bangalore could pull her in for another kiss, Lifeline suddenly stopped, her expression falling.

“What’s wrong?”

Did she do something? Were they moving too fast?

Lifeline reached out and touched Bangalore’s wraps at the same time she held her gold pendant. Oh… Bangalore placed her hand over Lifeline’s and kept her from pulling away.

“They took it from me.”

Hurt eyes looked up into hers.

“I passed out soon after arriving at my tribe. When I had woken up they had already redressed my wounds and discovered the pendant. My matriarch demanded an explanation and then threw it into the fire. I went back later when no one was around to retrieve it, but it was gone.”

Lifeline was silent for a few moments. Bangalore couldn’t help but worry.

“What did ya tell them?” her voice was neutral.

“That we fought the prowlers, I saved you, and then you saved me.”

“Nothing about us kissing, right?”

“I didn’t dare to,” Bangalore shook her head.

Another pause.

Black eyes stared right into hers. “How do I know ya not lying?”

Bangalore’s heart sunk. Her hold on Lifeline’s hand increased as her expression became solemn.

“I would have turned my whole tribe upside down looking for it. But I couldn’t. I knew if I showed such strong interest in it that our matriarch would place me under observation and restrictions. I needed to perform my role and obey so I could come and meet you here.” Bangalore took the hand she was holding and brought it to her mouth, kissing Lifeline’s fingers. “Your pendant was the one thing I didn’t want to lose. It gave me the strength I needed to make it home and reminded me of you every time I looked at it. I should have hidden it, and I will forever regret that.”

Silence drifted between them as Bangalore’s words were analyzed.

Lifeline slowly nodded her head then pressed a firm kiss to Bangalore’s lips. “I’m going make ya another one. And if it gets taken, I’ll be coming for them.”

A wide smile broke out on Bangalore’s face. “Little else would make me so happy,” she said before enthusiastically returning the kiss.

“I hope one of those things is what I’m planning on doing to ya tonight,” Lifeline raised an eyebrow as she began to unhook the first of Bangalore’s many gold necklaces.

A wide grin formed on Bangalore’s lips as she leaned forward, pressing Lifeline’s back against the bed. “Or what I’m about to do to you.”

Lifeline let out a little gasp.

Piece by piece articles of clothing and interfering jewelry were removed. Hungry kisses followed, nipping and sucking on the hot, exposed skin. The uninhibited sounds of their pleasure filled the den while they became more familiar with each other’s naked bodies. Bangalore made sure to give special attention to Lifeline’s breasts as she made her way down. Firm bites to hardened nipples were soothed with broad strokes from her tongue. Lifeline arched her back into her touch, pushing for more. Bangalore happily stayed there giving attention to both of them until Lifeline was practically begging her to go down farther. All of the grinding they had been doing had only added to the steady ache between their legs. Lidded golden eyes stared down at the wet shine of arousal between Lifeline’s thighs. A hand was gently slipped downwards to part Lifeline’s lower lips. Bangalore traced her center with her fingers and brushed ever so lightly over Lifeline’s sensitive nub.

“ _Please…_ ” Lifeline breathed out as she pushed down more firmly on Bangalore’s muscular shoulders.

There would be a time and a place for more drawn out teasing on a later date. Bangalore trailed tender kisses and soft bites down Lifeline’s abdomen before pushing her legs apart with her arms. She leaned in and slowly dragged her tongue across Lifeline’s center, finally getting to taste her. Hips bucked and a breathy moan was let out. Bangalore pushed in a little more just because of that. A firm grip was established around Lifeline’s strong thighs as Bangalore continued to lick her. Oh how she loved all of the noises Lifeline made and how her body would jerk and flex, especially when she would roll her tongue against her swollen clit. Bangalore took her time, steadily working Lifeline up closer and closer to her high. Fingers gripped her short, braided hair and tugged her closer, hips grinding against her face. That only drove Bangalore’s desire higher making her focus on the woman’s clit.

“ _Ah!_ ”

So close. Her tongue pushed against Lifeline’s sensitive nub and continued to lick it up and down over and over again. Thighs pressed against the side of Bangalore’s head as Lifeline arched her back. Desperate whines filled the den while fingers pulled on her curls. A cry was let out when the tension snapped, Lifeline’s body trembling uncontrollably. Bangalore didn’t stop, working hard to push Lifeline through her orgasm; then gently ease her down from the high. When the legs around Bangalore’s head fell away, she crawled up and hovered over Lifeline. She couldn’t help the wide grin that formed at the sight of Lifeline’s flushed and panting face.

“Ya were better than my dreams,” came the sigh.

Bangalore chuckled, her chest swelling with pride. She leaned in for a kiss only to have Lifeline brace her hand against the middle of her chest, halting her. An eyebrow knitted together in confusion. A soft laugh was let out as Lifeline grabbed the edge of the blanket to clean off the slick covering Bangalore’s mouth and chin.

“Now ya can kiss me.”

Arms looped around Bangalore’s neck pulling her in for an open-mouthed kiss. For a time they just enjoyed that intimate sensation. Lifeline took full advantage of Bangalore having to use her arms to hold herself up. Fingers traced the muscles all over her torso and squeezed her ass. Golden eyes closed, letting herself soak up the heavenly touches.

“Don’t think I forgot about what I wanted to do to ya,” Lifeline whispered in her ear.

She didn’t even have time to react as the next instant Bangalore was on her back with Lifeline grinning above her. Black eyes sparkled with mirth as Lifeline leaned in. Lips were pressed to her neck, sucking while thumbs traced circles into her hips. Bit by bit they steadily moved closer to Bangalore’s heated center. A low groan slipped past her lips at the firm pressure applied to the inside of her hip joint. Bangalore braced herself and held onto Lifeline. Hands pushed her legs apart and fingers teased past her lower lips, making Bangalore hyper aware of just how badly she was aching for release. Hips jerked up at lightest brush of Lifeline’s thumb against her clit. Oh she _really_ wanted this. Bangalore could only lay back and hold onto reality as best as she could while Lifeline worked to send her to the moon. Lips and teeth made multiple marks all over her torso as fingers slid inside of her wet center. Golden eyes rolled back slightly as Lifeline hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her. The steady rhythm in and out combined with the skillful attention paid to her clit was becoming too much.

“ _Lifeline-ah!_ ” Bangalore gasped out.

Movements increased driving her further and further to the moon; making that tension build in her abdomen with each spark of electricity that raced up her spine. Bangalore dug her dull fingernails into Lifeline’s back as her eyes scrunched shut, hips frantically rocking in time with Lifeline’s strokes. Sweet words were whispered into her ear, and while her passion fogged brain couldn’t fully understand them, they still helped to push her towards the edge. Lips were met in a heated kiss, both of them wanting to be as close as possible. Waves of pleasure washed over Bangalore as the tension snapped. Her cry was muffled by Lifeline’s mouth while she continued to work Bangalore over. Spasms raced up and down her body, making her lightly twitch with every stroke of the fingers across her swollen nub until she fell back completely exhausted.

She laid there for a moment catching her breath while Lifeline peppered her face with light kisses. Smiles formed as golden eyes looked into black ones. Bangalore couldn’t quite describe the feeling radiating from her chest as she stared into Lifeline’s beautiful eyes. All she knew was that she had never felt anything quite like it. A tender kiss was shared. Bangalore’s muscular arms wrapped around Lifeline’s naked body, tugging her down to lay with her. The blanket was pulled over both of them and arms tenderly held her back. In moments the two drifted off to sleep just as the sun was beginning to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D


	9. A Glimpse of Paradise

Bright afternoon rays filled part of the den, easily giving light to the rest of it. Two figures laid together, bodies covered with nothing but a woven wool blanket. Waking up next to Lifeline had to be one of the best ways to start a new day. Bangalore laid there, letting her eyes travel all over the other hunter’s body, committing it all to memory. Fingers tenderly brushed over the geometric tattoos that went from the back of Lifeline’s left hand, all the way up her arm, decorating her shoulder and parts of her neck, and down to cover her left breast. Aside from the tattoo, a number of scars adorned her torso and face. Bangalore couldn’t help but want to know the stories behind each of them. Lifeline’s breathing began to deepen as she started to stir. Eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple of times before focusing on Bangalore’s face. Smiles formed on their lips.

“Morning,” came Lifeline’s sleepy voice.

Bangalore’s smile grew as she affectionally stroked the side of Lifeline’s face. “Afternoon.”

A quick laugh jumped past Lifeline’s lips as she snuggled into Bangalore’s arms, holding her close.

“Ya still here.”

“Of course, nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Black eyes stared into her golden ones. Lips were pressed together in a chaste kiss. The feeling of Lifeline’s lips against hers was something Bangalore wasn’t going to get tired of any time soon.

“I felt ya staring.”

“Just admiring the view.”

Another beautiful laugh. Lifeline pulled back slightly to look at Bangalore. “There’s a lot to admire here too.”

Hands deftly ran over the front of Bangalore’s torso, pausing at a couple of the dark bruises barely visible on her collarbone and neck. Marks of their passion. Ones Bangalore would wear proudly. Her own eyes wandered over the ones she had given Lifeline. She couldn’t wait to taste her again. Fingers tenderly stroked the numb part of Bangalore’s torso. Four digits running over the four deep claw marks that had scarred over.

“Ya healed really well,” Lifeline commented.

“All thanks to you.”

A modest shrug was given in return. “I’ve some good experience fixing up bodies.” Lifeline’s hand moved to stroke Bangalore’s cheeks. Eyebrows furrowed. “What happened to ya face paint? There’s parts of it on ya, but it looks like most of it’s been rubbed off.”

Bangalore couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face. She pointedly glanced down at Lifeline’s thighs. Lifeline paused and slowly looked down as well. A dark blush formed on her cheeks as she noticed the golden sheen smeared all over her inner thighs, the majority of it concentrated right by her core. Lifeline’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Ya did that on purpose!” She shoved the grinning woman away from her.

“It washes off,” Bangalore said between laughs.

“Still! I look like-”

“Like I properly reunited with you?”

That remark was rewarded with a playful slap to her shoulder. Bangalore continued to laugh, only pausing for a second to pull Lifeline in for another kiss.

“Is that…a tradition or something in ya tribe? I know ya all like the golden face paint,” Lifeline carefully asked.

“It’s not an official tradition per say. The golden marks are blessings for a good hunt, journey, or battle. Different marks are given for the various blessings. It is common that after being gone for days or weeks, we are eager to spend intimate time with our loved ones. Washing off the paint is not a high priority over other things, and more often than not it gets rubbed off by the next morning anyways,” Bangalore finished with a wink.

Black eyes rolled in their sockets as Lifeline couldn’t help but chuckle. Hands grabbed the sides of Bangalore’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. A soft hum was let out as lips moved together. Bangalore rolled on top of Lifeline, fully intending to deepen the kiss and draw more beautiful sounds out of her. However, a firm shove pushed her back after a moment.

“I want to bathe first, we both could use it.”

A fair request. Bangalore didn’t let her disappointment show. They would have plenty of time to make sweet melodies later.

“There’s a clean river about one hundred meters from here.”

“Perfect.”

Lifeline pressed their lips together quickly before standing up.

No effort was made to dress themselves for the short walk. It was just the two of them in the forest and no predators had been seen since Bangalore had arrived yesterday. The river had a swift current, but luckily there was a sizeable pool where they could wash up. Stepping into the chilly water sent shivers up spines. It took a moment to adjust to the temperature. However, Bangalore had little issue doing so as she had bathed in it the day prior. At first they worked to clean themselves until one of them got the idea to start a water fight. Bangalore accepted the full blame for starting it with a large splash onto Lifeline’s back. Everything escalated from there and before they knew it they were tackling and dunking each other all while laughing and exclaiming.

Bangalore dove into the water and swam up to Lifeline, grabbing her by her thighs and lifting her up.

“Don’t you-!”

Lifeline didn’t get to finish before Bangalore submerged them both. A wide grin formed from the sight of Lifeline’s angry face underwater. Their bodies intertwined as they swam to the surface. Strong legs wrapped around hips and muscular arms wrapped around a trim waist. Water droplets ran down brown skin, sparkling in the bright sunlight. One kiss was shared and then a second longer one. Desire built up as they held each other wanting nothing more than to get closer. The sun’s warm rays barely managed to dry their skin before they disappeared into the den.

Bangalore wasted no time in deepening the kiss as her hands began to wander, searching for those spots that would make Lifeline quiver and moan. Fingers slipped into her wet heat, working up a steady pace as her lips and teeth nipped at her neck and chest. The need to hear her and feel her in such an intimate way consumed Bangalore. She brought Lifeline over the edge and eased her down only to bring her to it again. Little could describe how much she loved to feel and taste every inch of Lifeline. Her noises and touches made it all the more pleasurable. However, Lifeline wasn’t to be completely controlled and Bangalore found herself on her back with Lifeline on top of her. How Lifeline managed to make her whimper and twitch with every stroke of her fingers and lips was beyond her. Bangalore could barely keep herself grounded while Lifeline had her face buried between Bangalore’s thighs. Hands had a death grip on Lifeline’s thick braids, pulling her closer as Bangalore gasped and cried out, the tension in her abdomen snapping when it all became too much. Desire and passion slowly faded to affection and comfort. Sweaty bodies held each other close while they recovered.

“What does it mean?” Lifeline asked as she was holding the gold pendant up. “I could guess, but your tribe’s glyphs are slightly different than ours.”

Bangalore reached up to point at the detailing around on the edge. “These marks are used in my family,” her finger moved to the symbols in the middle. “This is ‘Respect’, and the other side is ‘Adoration’.”

“Respect,” Lifeline repeated, “Adoration,” she flipped the pendant over. “All surrounded by your family’s symbols.”

Bangalore couldn’t help the burn she felt in her cheeks. It was no small thing to add that to the pendant as its use was treated very seriously. However, not adding them to her pendant for Lifeline felt wrong.

“I love it,” Lifeline held it close to her chest and kissed Bangalore on the lips.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

She couldn’t help but pull Lifeline in for another kiss. Hands rested on sides as they continued, slowly deepening it. However, before they could get lost in each other’s arms once again, a grumble echoed out in the den.

“That one is from ya,” Lifeline said as she poked Bangalore’s stomach.

“Ok, so I might be hungry.”

“We haven’t eaten all day.”

“Well technically…” Bangalore grinned.

“Food!” Lifeline burst out before smacking Bangalore’s shoulder.

Laughter rang out as they playfully shoved each other back and forth before settling down in each other’s arms.

“I gathered some berries and roots yesterday, and right now is a good time to find some small game,” Bangalore began.

“Do you mind hunting? I have something I need to do here, but ya can’t see it until I’m done otherwise it’s bad luck.”

An eyebrow was raised up. “Oh?”

“Telling ya would also ruin it,” Lifeline deadpanned.

“Alright,” Bangalore chuckled as she sat up. “I’ll be back by dusk with dinner, until then the camp is all yours.”

She was pulled in for another kiss before they got dressed and headed off to their various objectives.

Bangalore moved about silently in her gear, following the small tracks of a brush rabbit. They were fresh, maybe only a few minutes old. Golden eyes narrowed at the rustling bush. She adjusted the grip on her spear. All it took was for a tiny peak of familiar fur to stick out and her weapon was hurtling through the air. A soft cry was let out, informing Bangalore that her aim had been true. She gathered the small animal, swiftly sent it on to the afterlife, and gave thanks. It had only been a little while since she left the camp, there was enough time to get a couple more and eliminate the need to hunt tomorrow.

The firelight from their camp made it so much easier for Bangalore to find her way back through the dark forest after finishing the hunt for dinner. Faint tinkling sounds grew as Bangalore got closer. When she stepped out from behind a tree and rustled the bushes bordering the cleared area Lifeline exclaimed and quickly put her hands over the stone in front of her.

“I’m not finished yet! Ya can’t look!”

Bangalore held her hands up and turned away. “Well looks like we both need to use the same area. What if we just hung a cover in between us?”

Lifeline was silent for a moment while she considered Bangalore’s idea. “Alright, I’ll hide it while we get something set up, but no peaking!”

Bangalore couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

With a small clay bowl covering the item, the two quickly worked together to make a wooden frame that one of the blankets could be hung on. Before too long Bangalore was skinning the three brush rabbits she had caught and Lifeline was back to work on the mysterious object. However, considering the noises being made and the frequency Lifeline needed the fire, Bangalore had to guess it was something small and metal. Hands worked the stone pestle and mortar to mash the herbs she had gathered into a paste to rub over the skinned rabbits. A few dried spices and salt were pulled from her pouches to liven up the mixture. The pelts had already been set off to the side so she could work on fleshing them while the meat was roasting. One rabbit was set to roast over the fire while the other two were cut up and hung on woven smoking racks she had built the day before. With dinner on its way to being done, Bangalore pulled out her bone tools and began working on fleshing the pelts.

“That smells good,” Lifeline commented as she leaned back and stretched. “How soon before it’s done? I think those berries and roots I ate earlier are long gone.”

Bangalore glanced up from her work on the second pelt. “Should just need a few more rotations to make sure everything is cooked properly.”

Lifeline stood up and turned the spit a few degrees. Golden eyes couldn’t help but stare at how the flames were reflected in Lifeline’s mask and armor. With their clothes on it was easy to remember that they came from two different tribes, but when those barriers were removed the differences were harder to spot. Lifeline walked over, sat on the part of the log next to Bangalore, and rested her head on her shoulder.

“I’m almost done here, then we can eat. Are you finished?”

“With the hard part yes. Now just got to wait and do the final touches.”

They both fell silent, only the sounds of the crackling fire, Bangalore scrapping the flesh off of the pelts, and the forest around them could be heard. There was something so fulfilling about this. Here they were cooking and working like they would at their homes, but they were doing it together. Side by side. No conflict, no worries, just enjoying being around each other. Warmth filled Bangalore’s body as she thought on it. Happy. She was really happy.

Was it terrifying to feel this strongly for someone she barely knew and was from a hated tribe?

Yes.

Would she be devastated if something were to happen to either of them because of this?

Yes.

Would it crush her if Lifeline betrayed her or didn’t feel the same?

Yes.

Golden eyes glanced down at Lifeline. Black eyes were closed behind her mask suggesting that she was taking a short nap. The gold pendant around her neck caught Bangalore’s attention. It wasn’t hidden inside of her armor, but worn proudly on the outside. A smile formed on round lips. Bangalore was grateful that she most likely didn’t need to worry about her last concern.

With the rabbit cooked and the pelts fleshed the two dug into the long-anticipated meal. Tender, seasoned meat that was roasted to perfection filled their mouths. Both of them dug in, not even pausing to talk until a small pile of bare bones had formed at their feet.

“This…this was worth the wait,” Lifeline got out between bites. She tipped her head back and let out a low hum of satisfaction. “Ya better eat quickly otherwise I’m going to eat the whole thing.”

“Been a while since you had a good meal?” Bangalore said.

“Three days, and those days were filled with lots of physical exertion. I love jerky, but nothing beats freshly roasted meat.”

“Eat your fill, I got to cook yesterday.”

Lifeline narrowed her eyes as she pulled off the remaining leg. “Is this all part of some grand scheme to lure me away from my tribe to be with ya?”

“Maybe?” Bangalore shrugged, not trying to hide her smile.

“Well, it might be working,” Lifeline said with a wink.

Bangalore worked to clean up the camp after dinner while Lifeline finished her secret project. Bones were stored away in her pouches; she could always use new needles. The brains were saved so she could use them later for curing the pelts. Smoked meats were stored away from hungry neighbors, and the perimeter of the camp was checked. The last thing she wanted was for any predator to come sniffing around or for any other hunters to find their place. It wasn’t a common place for her tribe to hunt in, as they generally preferred the mountains or plains, but she knew Bloodhound’s tribe wasn’t too far away. There wouldn’t be any reason for anyone from their tribe to harm them intentionally, yet misfortune could still befall them if someone aside from Bloodhound saw them together. Bangalore finished her perimeter check and returned to the camp. First thing she noticed was that Lifeline had removed her armor and mask and that her tools were put away. Bangalore had to quickly move her spear to the side as Lifeline rushed up to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Her open hand pressed against the bare skin of Lifeline’s lower back. Oh how she wanted to remove her gloves and caress Lifeline’s skin with her bare hands. Lifeline pulled away from her after a moment and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the den.

“C’mon, I got something for ya!”

“Alright,” Bangalore grinned.

When they reached the opening of the den, Lifeline motioned for her to stand there. “Close ya eyes.”

Golden eyes were shut.

“Now lean forward a little.”

Bangalore bowed her head slightly. Hands passed over her head and lips were pressed against hers as something lightly clinked against her armor.

“Now ya can open them.”

Golden eyes focused on Lifeline’s beautiful smiling face before dropping to the black object resting on her chest. A wide grin formed on her face. Fingers delicately picked up the iron pendant and held it close so she could admire the designs imprinted into it. She had guessed this was the thing Lifeline was working on, but it still didn’t keep her from being at a loss for words.

“This how we write ‘Respect’ and ‘Adoration’,” Lifeline explained as she pointed to the two sides. “And the geometrical designs around the edge are what I use to mark the things I’ve claimed.”

Bangalore grabbed the sides of Lifelines face and mashed their lips together.

“I love it,” she broke away for a second, grinning so widely it hurt. “And I’m never going to lose it.”

“Good. Now let’s get ya out of all that armor, I’m aching to feel ya.”

“You read my mind,” Bangalore chuckled before their lips met once again.

The day that followed could only be described as bliss. Bangalore woke up again with Lifeline in her arms and got to lazily greet the day together. A breakfast of smoked rabbit and berries followed a heated bath time together. One that certainly took much longer due to them doing more than just helping each other wash up. They worked together to start the next phase of tanning the pelts, and made a couple of wooden stools for their campsite. Lifeline promised to bring some of her tools and decorations from home the next time they met up here. Nothing else could make Bangalore happier than this becoming their home away from home where they were free to be together.

Their need to feel each other and share in that passionate intimacy was ever present. Time was short and before long they would be heading their separate ways with only a promise of seeing each other again in a couple of months. Bangalore wanted to carve every feeling, taste, sound, and smell of Lifeline into her mind.

On the third day they set out together to hunt down a sizeable kill for each of them. It wouldn’t bode well if they had been gone so long from their tribes and had returned with nothing to show for it. Lifeline gathered a number of seeds from plants in hopes that she could grow them back at her tribe.

Hunting together was a whole new experience. Bangalore got to learn first hand how hunters from the eastern mountain tribe tracked animals and visa versa. No animal could avoid them for long as they worked together to pin down two adult elks. Success was bittersweet as it meant they would need to head their separate ways the next morning. They prepped their animals for their journeys home and watched the fire crackle in front of them. Childhood memories and stories were traded, a few longing kisses were given, and when the sun rose they left with the promise of meeting again at the third new moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is heavily implied that the pendants are an equivalent to a wedding ring. While pendants can be made for non romantic relationships, the meanings put into them and the added family/personal symbols only makes them that much more significant.  
> You could say this was their unofficial honeymoon ;D


	10. Charred Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little late, but I hope you all enjoy it ;D

It was hard for Bangalore to not smile upon having her kill blessed by her matriarch. She had brought back a sizeable animal and had reproved her ability to go out and hunt alone. While technically it wasn’t a solo hunt, no one needed to know that, and no one was going to find out.

Bangalore hummed as she fleshed the larger pelt after having set up the rabbit pelts for the next phase in the tanning process. Ideas were churning in her head of what she wanted to make out of it, but was having a hard time deciding. At bare minimum she wanted to make something for their den. Something that represented the both of them.

“Someone’s happy,” a voice commented from the side.

Bangalore jumped to her feet and whirled around to come face to face with her brother Jackson.

“What the hell?!” she punched his shoulder.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his burly chest. “Just making an observation. Been a while since I’ve seen you that excited to flesh an elk pelt.”

“I like working with my hands,” Bangalore shrugged as she returned to her task.

“M-hm, there couldn’t be any other reason why you’d be in such a good mood after being gone for almost a week.”

Bangalore paused at the hidden meaning in his words. “I took my time, there’s no rules saying I must kill the first animal I run across. If there was a time I needed to be back by, then I would have been back by then with my kill and everything.”

A skeptical eyebrow was raised up. “That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

“Alright,” Jackson shrugged. “I just wanted to check in on you. I care about you sis and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Hands paused their movements as Bangalore turned to face her brother. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Jackson stepped forward and wrapped his big arms around her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. “I’m proud of you sis!”

“Ugh what is this all coming from?” Bangalore feigned disgust.

“Just telling you how much I love you,” he grinned before he shifted his hold on her and began to run his knuckles back and forth on the top of her head.

“Hey! Arrgh! You just said that so I would lower my defenses!” Bangalore quickly slipped out of the loose hold and shoved her laughing brother back.

“All fair in sibling fights!” he shouted out as he jumped away from her knowing full well what she was going to try and do to him in return.

“Come back here and fight me,” Bangalore grinned as she dropped into her fighting stance.

“I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work, that would be a very irresponsible thing for an older brother to do.”

“Then cut it out I’m going to be up all night on this!”

“What’s the big deal? You never complain about being up all night doing other things.”

“That’s IT!”

Bangalore launched forward and tackled him to the ground. Dirt was kicked up as the two siblings fought to pin the other to the ground. After a few traded punches and fast maneuvers Bangalore managed to shove her brother down on his back while he was consumed with a fit of laughter.

“I win,” she stated before sliding off and laying down on the ground next to him.

They laid there, catching their breath and letting out the last of their laughs.

“It makes a big brother glad to see his little sister so happy.”

Bangalore punched him in the shoulder. “I love you too.”

“Monty, Zeke, and Zia would be happy for you too, you know.”

“I know.”

Bangalore closed her eyes for a moment. She loved her tribe and the rocky mountainside she had grown up on. She loved her home. From the stone buildings of her parents and her Nana to the one they all had helped her build for herself. She loved her family. Her family, especially her brothers, had always had each other’s backs through thick and thin. Sure, some rules were a bit strict and often times punishments a bit harsh, but deep down they all cared and wanted what was best for her. She just wished she could share the newest addition to her life with the rest of them. Bangalore rested her hand over the iron pendant hidden underneath the many layers of her clothing. One day. One day they would understand and they all could be together.

Concerns had been brought up upon Lifeline’s return home. They had been worried that something had happened to her since she had been gone for so long and they had been left with little information on her whereabouts to begin with. She casually brushed them all off, reassuring her parents and the elders that she was fine and knew what she was doing. All she had wanted was for some space to test her skills and gather new specimens for her garden. Her words seemed to ease their minds well enough as the topic wasn’t brought up again.

When it was close to the third new moon since she had seen Bangalore, her announcement of heading out for another solo mission was met with support and a little less worry. They sent her off with the usual blessings and warnings all while expressing their excitement to see her again upon her eventual return. It warmed Lifeline’s heart. She really couldn’t imagine growing up in any other tribe or calling anywhere else home. Here she had been able to hone whichever skills she had wanted and had been praised for what she had been able to accomplish. Not only had she improved upon the past methods for making flexible armor, but had discovered a few new herbal combinations that helped with one recovering from illness and injuries.

Lifeline danced to the horn baring out into the air, signaling her departure for her hunt. One last wave was sent over her shoulder to the fellow members of her tribe that she could barely see. As she faced forward, she placed a hand over where her gold pendant was hidden under the layers of her armor and clothing. If only she could share with them this new and important part of her life. Perhaps one day they would be willing to understand and give Bangalore a chance.

Familiar landmarks were becoming more frequent as she hiked through the forest. Lifeline bent down and picked up a large stick. After reaching the river and walking a few more paces she rapped the stick against a tree three times. Once she passed two more trees, she repeated it, pausing to listen for a response. It was a signal they had agreed on to alert the other of their arrival. Ears strained, still not hearing the signal in response. The cleared area came into view. Lifeline paused at the edge and rapped the stick three more times. Black eyes noticed that the barrier in front of the den was still intact. She relaxed ever so slightly and made her way towards it. Evidently, she had arrived before Bangalore this time.

Their camp was more or less in the same condition as how they had left it, minus some new growth and critters. The barrier they had set up had held and only took her a few minutes to disassemble. Inside a few small rodents had made attempted to take up residence there, but were quickly chased out. Gloved fingers softly brushed against the inside walls of the den. Black eyes looked down at their bed. For a brief moment she envisioned a sleeping Bangalore curled up under the covers. A smile formed on her lips as she let the memories of this place play out in her mind. Lifeline laid down on her side of the bed and rested her hand where Bangalore normally would lie. It felt like it had been forever since they had been here. For many sleepless nights during those long three months, she had tossed in her bed aching for the feel of Bangalore’s warm arms around her and the soothing sound of her voice in her ear. A soft sigh was let out as Lifeline rubbed her hand back and forth across the wool blanket. Just a little longer and they would be together.

While Lifeline was tired from the two-day journey, she didn’t want to simply wait for Bangalore to arrive. It was her chance to clean up the area and gather supplies for their time together. She fully intended to show off to Bangalore with the changes and improvements she was going to make.

Several iron tools were pulled out of her backpack, along with a number of other items, including a few pieces of artwork. First things first, food and water, then fuel for a fire. Lifeline replenished her waterskins in the nearby river and filled the clay pot she had brought with her. It was one she had made not too long ago. The outside was decorated with the traditional geometric art style of her tribe. While it was far from the first clay pot she had made, she did remember taking extra long on it due to wanting all of the engraved designs to turn out perfectly. Lifeline set the filled pot inside of the den with a huff and hung up her waterskins on the hooks Bangalore had installed in the stone walls of their den. With the basic water supply taken care of, Lifeline grabbed her spear and headed for the river. There had been a number of sizeable fish swimming around that would make for a delicious meal.

Lifeline nearly dropped the smoked fish she was moving from the fire when she heard the distant three consecutive hits against a tree. In an instant she had her spear in one hand and a large stick in the other. With the stick she hit a tree once, paused, then hit it twice. Several seconds passed before she heard the signal again, this time considerably closer. Lifeline swiftly replied, eyes focused on the direction she had heard it coming from, trying to spot the faintest movement in the dark forest expanding past the light of the fire. Someone was making their way through the foliage that surrounded their camp. Hands tightened their grip on her spear and raised it up, ready to throw it the second someone else besides Bangalore stepped into the light. Footsteps steadily approached. Any second now. Gold armor shimmered in the firelight as the tall figure stepped into the clearing. The spear was lowered as a wide smile formed on Lifeline’s face. There was no mistaking the woman before her. Lifeline sprinted forward and jumped into Bangalore’s arms, meeting in the middle. They tightly held onto each other as Bangalore spun her around before setting her feet back on the ground.

“I missed ya,” Lifeline breathed out.

Hands held the sides of her mask so golden eyes could look into hers.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again,” Bangalore whispered.

Lifeline pulled her mask back and pressed their lips together for a firm kiss.

“I might,” she chuckled.

Arms held each other closer while they kissed again. As much as Lifeline wanted to keep going and to reunite with Bangalore inside the den, the smoked fish would be sure to draw other animals to their area. She needed to hang it up in a safe spot before they continued. Bangalore was both helpful and distracting in this. She was quick to provide rope and a sack to store the meat in, but also got easily carried away with the number of kisses she was placing on Lifeline’s neck and cheeks while she worked to tie up the meat. After a few frustrating minutes and finally securing their food, Lifeline had had enough and shoved the troublesome woman towards the den.

“Ya insufferable,” Lifeline huffed.

Bangalore caught her hands and pulled her close while walking backwards into the den.

“I can’t help but want to properly reunite with you,” came the husky whisper.

Lifeline rolled her eyes.

“Then quit teasing and show me how ya would.”

Bangalore spun them so Lifeline’s back was to the den and began to slowly walk her backwards into it. Black eyes couldn’t look away from the hungry golden ones gazing down at her. Soft kisses were placed over her face as hands worked to untie her armor. Arms slipped out of the sleeves as it was loosened. Bangalore carefully set it down on the ground and reached for her under shirt. Piece by piece their armor and clothing was removed until it was just their bare bodies moving together. Gold and iron pendants were trapped between them, pressing into each other’s chests. Lifeline raked her fingers through the curls on Bangalore’s head as she desperately kissed her. Heated skin was laid back against the cool animal hides that made up their bed. Soft moans began to bubble up her throat as Bangalore began to bite and suck on her neck and collar bones. Just being in each other’s arms like this already felt like heaven. Her heart raced in her chest as that ache steadily built between her legs. Hips jerked up against the ones resting between hers, seeking more contact. Much to her relief and frustration, Bangalore pressed their pelvises together to provide some friction but not nearly enough to derive any real satisfaction from. Lifeline attempted to shove her down further, only for Bangalore to resist, her tongue leisurely swirling around a hardened nipple. A low groan was let out in response.

Bangalore took her sweet time working up every inch of Lifeline’s body before finally dipping between her legs. Few things felt as good as that broad, wet tongue running the length of her aching core. A spark of pleasure raced up her spine when her sensitive nub was flicked. Black eyes stared down at Bangalore as she slowly licked her again, pausing at the end to make eye contact as she deliberately rubbed her painted cheek against Lifeline’s inner thigh. Lifeline let out a noise of feigned annoyance as she playfully smacked Bangalore’s muscular shoulder. Bangalore simply licked her again and rubbed her other cheek against the other side of her inner thigh. The ache grew, stimulated with each stroke of Bangalores tongue. Black eyes drank in the sight of that head of curls between her legs and the strong arms wrapped around her rocking hips. Lust filled golden eyes would look up at her from time to time as her pink tongue continued its sweet torture.

Hands gripped the tight curls as the tension steadily built in her abdomen. Even breaths had become labored. Firelight danced off of the droplets of sweat on their skin and the golden shine smeared on the inside of Lifeline’s thighs. Lifeline’s body jerked, a breathy gasp escaping her lips. She raked her fingers through Bangalore’s hair and tugged her closer, urgently communicating the need for her to go faster. Each swift flick, each firm bit of pressure brought Lifeline closer and closer to the breaking point.

“ _Unnh…Bangalore…_ ”

Breaths came out in short pants, face scrunching up as the tension snapped. Euphoria rushed through her body, legs clamping together while she trembled through each wave of pleasure. For a moment she was floating weightlessly through the air. Gently, stroke by stroke, she was brought back down with Bangalore’s ministrations. Legs fell away from the sides of her face as Lifeline relaxed her death grip on the short curls. A soft sigh drifted past swollen lips. Bangalore moved up so she was hovering over Lifeline and smiling down at her.

“Oh how I’ve missed you,” she whispered.

Lifeline could only smile as she reached up to stroke Bangalore’s cheeks. Practically all of the paint was gone from her face and Lifeline couldn’t help but feel even more enamored because of it.

“What about this one?”

Bangalore’s deep chuckle drifted past her lips as Lifeline’s finger poked the numerous dotted scars decorating the back of her forearm.

“Lionpine quills. Ran into one while on a hunt with my brothers when I was younger. Thankfully most of them hit the tree I was hiding behind.”

“That must have stung.”

“Felt like my arm was on fire.” Bangalore glanced over Lifeline’s naked body, lingering on each of the various scars she had before focusing on her left eye. “Tell me about this one.” She said as she ghosted her finger over it.

Lifeline rolled her eyes. “Everyone always asks about that one.”

“What? It’s an intriguing scar.”

She let out a long sigh as she scooted closer to Bangalore and rested her hand in the middle of Bangalore’s bare chest, just below the iron pendant.

“It was an accident. I was working to string my first iron bow when it slipped in my grip and slashed my face. Nearly lost my eye, but managed to pull back just enough.”

Bangalore winced.

“Not surprisingly I haven’t really tried to use one ever since,” Lifeline finished with a shrug.

“Can’t really blame you there. Though I’m kind of glad, that means you never were one of the archers that shot at us.” Bangalore paused, a shiver racing down her spine. “Your iron bows and arrows are terrifyingly effective. I’ve seen them make quick work of a number of members of my tribe.”

“Ya have skilled archers too.”

“There’s a difference in how much faster your arrows fly through the air.”

Lifeline didn’t counter that point and instead raised her head up so she could look for the next scar on Bangalore to ask about. “What about this one?” she softly stroked the cut that ran from the top side of her right chest almost into her arm pit. From how the tissue felt it must have been a deep one.

A heavy sigh was let out. “Got it from a skirmish with a hunting party from your tribe. He managed to slip his knife under my armor when I was bringing my blade down. Don’t know how it missed my lungs.”

Her finger continued to trace the scar as her mind processed the fact that they could have easily never met had one of them died in a conflict earlier.

“Ya killed him?”

“I did.”

Was it wrong to be relieved that Bangalore had survived at the cost of one of her own dying?

“Why do we hate each other so much?” Black eyes stared into golden ones. “We have so much in common and so much we could share with each other.”

Bangalore looked up at the angled stone ceiling above them. “I think it had something to do with a trade that was made, but then members from your tribe stole some of the iron back.”

“I was told ya filled ya gold ingots with clay when trading for our iron.”

A frown was etched on her face. “Those aren’t good enough reasons for centuries of hate and bloodshed,” Bangalore stated.

Lifeline shrugged as she toyed with her gold pendant. “Might have been what broke the dam.”

Bangalore followed her gaze to the pendant. “I can show you that its solid gold.”

“Ya don’t need to,” Lifeline smiled before placing a quick kiss to her lips. “I trust ya.”

“You sure? I don’t mind cutting that one in half and then remaking it.”

“Bangalore, I trust ya and I know ya far more honorable than to do something as cheap as that. Ya never asked me to prove that ya pendant was solid iron.”

“I…well…true, I just wanted to make sure there wasn’t any doubt.”

“I don’t doubt ya and I don’t doubt how I feel about ya.” Lifeline shifted so she was straddling Bangalore’s hips. “I just wish our tribes would stop hating each other so much. Other than ya being from the western mountain tribe, my family would be ecstatic about me wanting to be with ya.”

Bangalore softly smiled as she reached up to stroke her cheeks. “You would even get my Nana’s approval.”

“Is she that difficult?” an eyebrow was raised up.

“Very. Impossibly strict is a nice way of putting it.”

Lifeline couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of that. “But, until our tribes change their minds, we have this,” she looked around the den, “our home away from home.”

“We do.”

Hands pulled her down into a tender kiss.

The journey to this place wasn’t difficult, but Lifeline knew over time the secrecy and the time apart was going to wear on them. She could only hope that there was a chance for their tribes to see and accept their love for each other before too long.

It was no contest that their second meeting was better than the first. They were both far more comfortable and got to learn more about each other from their pasts to their likes and dislikes and more. Major changes were done to their campsite to incorporate the artwork and tools they had both brought. Lifeline’s smaller pieces of art were hung up on the sides of the den while their tools and weapons were strategically stored around them. Bangalore’s major addition to the den was a tanned elk hide decorated with patterns from both of their tribes that intertwined in the middle. Lifeline had been surprised to say the least, especially since she had done the patterns from her tribe correctly. Bangalore had blushed and explained that she had gotten some help from Bloodhound on what the patterns looked like. A smile formed on Lifeline’s face as she helped Bangalore hang the hide above their bed. They owed a lot to their mutual friend. Without their assistance, they may not have ever been able to meet again. Lifeline vowed to repay Bloodhound for their kindness.

Much like before, the two spent as much time together as possible. Whether it be cooking, building, hunting, talking, or lovemaking. There would be plenty of time to be apart in just a couple short days. One addition Lifeline wanted to make to their campsite was a bellows so she and Bangalore could teach each other how to work their respective metals. While there was a basic understanding, they both wanted experience in handling them and learning the finer techniques. It wasn’t too hard to find suitable stones in the forest as the area they were in was a short distance from the south end of the western mountain range. Carrying the stones back to their campsite was a laborious task. Despite this Bangalore didn’t waste the opportunity to show off how much she could carry. Lifeline couldn’t complain, they transported a large number of stones each trip and she got to admire all of the powerful muscles put on display. From there they worked together to build the framework for the bellows until night time settled around them. Needless to say, they fell fast asleep that night, barely staying up long enough to clean up the camp after dinner.

The second to last morning came and with it they geared up for their hunt. Lifeline couldn’t help but make a few comments about Bangalore’s hunting face paint that had been long since rubbed off. Bangalore chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek, then stated that the blessings had been extended to her as well since she had worn the paint. Lifeline’s face burned underneath her mask as she shoved Bangalore away and declared that they were heading out now so it was time to be quiet.

It was odd how easy everything seemed to be. Tracking down and making their kills only took two thirds of their day. Cleaning up their camp and getting it ready for their absence was done in a blink of an eye. Now they were left with the rest of the evening to do whatever they wanted. Fatigue had settled into their muscles and bones, encouraging them to simply lay together and stare up at the stars. Lifeline curled up against Bangalore’s side, fondly watching as Bangalore pointed out a few constellations and the legends that were associated with them. Somewhere between the tales of the vanishing trickster and the interdimensional traveler, Lifeline fell fast asleep.

Morning and the inevitable good-bye came all too fast. Leaving the second time was harder than the first. Only the promise that they would be meeting again in on the third new moon made it bearable. As they walked away from the camp together, Lifeline couldn’t help but steal one last glance back at their home. Bangalore squeezed her hand and offered her a sad smile.

“We will meet there again before you know it.”

Lifeline held onto that promise as she headed towards the east. Black eyes kept Bangalore in the corner of eye for as long as possible until she too disappeared into the forest. An ache settled into her chest. Lifeline placed her hand over her hidden pendant, drawing comfort from it. They would be together again; she was sure of it.

Eyebrows were raised up at the words that flowed from her granddaughter’s mouth as she had dropped to one knee before her.

“So soon?” Fading brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“You’ve proven your skills as a hunter, there is no need for you to.”

“I go not to simply test my abilities, but to further search for what I want and to re-center myself.”

The matriarch leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. “I can give you many ideas for things that you could do here that would not only better your life, but be a benefit for the tribe as whole.”

“I-I am not ready for that,” Bangalore quickly bowed her head, cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

A soft sigh was let out as she sat back in her chair. “The time will come for both you and Jackson to think seriously about your futures, but for now I accept your request to leave for your hunt.”

“Thank you, I will bring back a kill worthy of your blessing.”

The matriarch slowly stood up and walked to the side where the golden paint was stored. Fingers were dipped into the cool liquid. As she effortlessly drew the series of triangles on her granddaughter’s face, she uttered the blessings of protection, wisdom, and good fortune. When the ritual was complete, Bangalore stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. A surprising break in formality, but she let it slide this time.

“Thank you, Nana!” came the joyous response. “I’ll make you proud.”

The matriarch held her back for a brief moment before Bangalore let go and turned to head for the door. A long sigh was let out.

Even strides carried her old, yet strong body back towards her chair. With a low grunt she sat back down, eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the door Bangalore had left through. Off to her side her acting guard for the day, one of the well-respected hunters and someone she trusted, stood at attention. Fingers were threaded together as she contemplated what was weighing on her mind. She knew her granddaughter well. While asking to go on a solo hunt wasn’t unusual, the frequency of it as of late was, as was for how long she would be gone. Bangalore was a skilled hunter that could easily down worthy kills in a couple of days. And by judging the condition of her last two kills, they couldn’t have been more than a day or two old while she had been out for a whole week. Faded brown eyes slowly blinked. There had to be more to why she was staying out for as long as she was.

“Gather a group of hunters,” the matriarch addressed her guard. “I wish to follow and assess Bangalore’s hunting techniques myself.”

Tall, golden grass danced in the wind like waves of water. Lifeline steadily made her way through the flat landscape. Up ahead was a large stone formation that worked as a suitable mid-way point and temporary shelter. In the distance she could see the edge of the forest. A smile formed underneath her mask as her heart rate picked up. It had been a long three lunar cycles.

By the time Lifeline made it to the stone formation, the sun was close to setting. The hunter got to work constructing her temporary camp. Once she had woven a quick grass blanket and built a small fire, she sat down to her dinner of hog jerky and roots. Black eyes stared up at the clear night sky, working to locate a number of the constellations she knew and recall the stories associated with them. Her hand tapped against her backpack. More additions for their home away from home. With her simple meal finished, Lifeline extinguished her fire, curled up underneath the grass blanket, and closed her eyes.

The bright early morning rays disturbed Lifeline’s relatively peaceful sleep. Bones cracked and popped as she stood up and stretched. While she was no stranger to sleeping on the ground, she was looking forward to sleeping on their considerably more comfortable bed in the den. Lifeline sighed and took a deep breath. A frown pulled at the corner of her lips. There was a faint earthy smell drifting in the wind that hadn’t been there when she had fallen asleep. She glanced around her trying to see if anything was amiss, yet was unable to spot anything. Lifeline shrugged and went about her quick morning routine of breakfast and breaking down camp before continuing her journey. Today was the day. If she made good time she could be at their campsite right before sundown. Round lips were pulled back into a wide smile, she couldn’t wait to reunite with Bangalore.

Each step closer to the edge of the forest made the butterflies of anticipation dance around in her stomach more and more. However, at the same time there was this nagging feeling steadily growing the back of her mind. That earthy smell from this morning hadn’t gone away, in fact it had only gotten stronger. Lifeline scanned the horizon once again. Black eyes narrowed. Was it her or did there seem to be a faint haze behind the forest edge? Feet inadvertently picked up their pace. Why not aim to arrive a little sooner? There was no harm in that. No urgency do to so, she just wanted to see Bangalore sooner than later.

Smoke.

It was smoke. Of course it was smoke, there was no mistaking that scent or that brownish haze that only seemed to get thicker the further into the forest she went. The butterflies were long gone as that nagging feeling had taken over, knocking louder with each passing second. Lifeline picked up her pace, nearly jogging through the thick greenery now. Why did it seem she was heading right for the source of this haze? She was just heading for their campsite. Feet stopped dead in their tracks as black eyes went wide.

No.

Lifeline took off in a run. In moments she passed a marker she had made that confirmed she was on the right path and only a few kilometers away from their campsite. Every breath in brought more of the tainted air into her lungs, burning her respiratory passageways. While running, she pulled out a cloth and wrapped under her mask to cover her nose and mouth. That brought some relief to her heavy breaths, but didn’t ease how dry and itchy her eyes were becoming. It didn’t matter, she couldn’t stop, not for one second. She needed to get to their campsite as soon as possible.

At the one-kilometer marker Lifeline forced herself to slow down and carefully examine her surroundings. She wanted nothing more than to rush in and see if Bangalore was ok, but her training said otherwise. The situation needed to be assessed, running in without a plan could only make things worse. Lifeline crouched down, staring into the brown haze that surrounded her. Visibility had been cut to twenty meters, yet there was no denying where it was all coming from. Her heart pounded in her ears as scene after scene of potential causes ran through her mind. Maybe Bangalore was just having issues with the bellows. Maybe an ember escaped the fire and landed on something dry. Maybe Bangalore was just clearing out a wider area for them with fire. Maybe they had…no, everything was fine, that hint of charred animal hide in the air didn’t mean anything. Lifeline shook her head, shoving that sinking feeling to the back of her mind. She needed to focus. A hand reached down to grab a stick and strike a tree three times. For a long moment she waited.

No response.

She must be too far away to be heard. Lifeline crept forward, spying the river off to the side. Once again she struck the tree three times and waited.

No response.

Hands began to shake as the next, more labored breath was pulled in. Lifeline stayed low and moved as quickly as she could. Panic slithered up her spine like a snake and began to wrap around her chest, slowly crushing her ribcage. Every tree she passed was hit with the signal, a desperate plea that went unanswered each time. Lifeline couldn’t take it any longer. She sprinted forward, crossing the remaining distance to their campsite in seconds. Her heart dropped in to the pit of her stomach as wide black eyes took in the grim sight spread out before her.

Everything had been burned.

Scorch marks covered the lightly smoking ground and extended past the clearing for their camp, marring the wet greenery with blackened claws. Lifeline slowly stumbled forward, her legs nearly giving out with each step. Choked breaths were pulled in and out. The stones that had been their halfway constructed bellows had been reduced to a pile of tumbled rocks. Their firepit and cooking set up had been scattered and filled with mounds of scorched remains. Lifeline barely winced at the strong smell of burnt animal hide coming from there as she continued to walk towards the thing she couldn’t tear her eyes from. A thick, dark red smear covered the bold glyphs crudely carved into what used to be the entrance to their den. Lifeline reached one trembling hand out to touch the broken stones that had crumbled down, filling the den and crushing their home. Tears dropped from stunned eyes, dripping down the front of her mask. Even though she wasn’t familiar with the written language of the western mountain tribe, there was no mistaking what those glyphs said.

T

R

A

I

T

O

R

And there was no denying whose blood that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Lifeline do now?


	11. Tracks in the Dirt

Leather gloves lightly scrapped against the stone as Lifeline’s shaky legs gave out, her knees hit the charred ground with a heavy thud. The bone mask softly knocked against the rock as her head fell forward a moment later. Black eyes stared out into the void, tears freely falling from them, cutting lines in the dirt and smoke that had gathered on her mask. How did this happen? How were they found out so soon? They had been careful. They had been prepared. Lifeline tipped her head back to look up at the bloodied words. That couldn’t be Bangalore’s blood, her own tribe wouldn’t hurt her. They probably used an animal. Right? Right…?

She stood up on unsteady feet and walked towards the smoking remains of their fire pit. Chunks of broken pottery and bone caught her attention. Hands picked up one of the larger clay fragments. It was from the one she had brought at their last meeting; the one that wasn’t too different from the newer one she had strapped to her back. Now it was nothing more than dozens of shattered pieces. Lifeline dug through the remains in the fire. Everything she touched crumbled through her fingers. There was no telling what was what, she could only guess. A small piece of animal skin, not as badly burnt as the rest, was spotted off to the side of the pit. Poking out from the charred marks that covered most of it was a couple of familiar symbols, the ones Bangalore had put on the hide she had made. Fingers rubbed the small piece of tanned hide as if doing so might restore it.

How dare they.

Lifeline’s hands began to shake.

How dare they do this.

Teeth were gritted together as fire burned through her veins.

They were happy. No one was being hurt. They weren’t negatively impacting their tribes. There was no need for this. Lifeline slowly stood to her full height, one hand curling into a fist while the other tightly gripped her spear. She would make them pay. For every injury they inflicted she’d return ten-fold. For every piece they destroyed she’d break twenty. For every home they crushed she’d smash dozens. How dare they destroy their home. How dare they hurt Bangalore her-

Bangalore.

Black eyes went wide.

Where was she? What happened to her? Was she alive?

Multiple emotions clawed at Lifeline’s mind, each trying to become the one in control. She shook her head. She needed to focus and see if she could deduce where her love was. Hands shot into the fireplace digging through the blackened mess once again. No bones. Eyes scanned the area, focusing on the white bone shards scattered around. They were all animal, not human. Lifeline frowned as she examined the orbital cavity of one of the bone shards. It almost looked familiar, yet she couldn’t exactly place why. Her attention was drawn to the footprints all over their campsite. A variety of sizes, and what looked like a dozen or more different people were involved. Lifeline carefully walked around, following the chaotic dance of the past. Wisps of smoke seemed to form figures storming about, destroying things and collapsing the den before storming off. Yet where was Bangalore? Why wasn’t she able to see any footprints that were like hers?

Lifeline carefully examined the edge of the camp, easily finding what direction the mob had come and left from. Tears burned at the edges of her vision once again. They wouldn’t kill her right? Right…? While there were no signs of a body anywhere, she couldn’t help but fear Bangalore could be buried underneath the collapsed rock. There was no way to know and moving that much rock on her own was impossible. Black eyes stared at those bloodstained glyphs carved into the stone. Was it a statement or a burial marker? Lifeline breathed out sharply and continued to walk around the camp, trying to find any other tracks or evidence of movement. Her heart jumped when she spotted a lone set of footprints through the bushes, however her face fell when it was obvious they were going towards the camp, not away. The size, depth, and pattern were close enough to be Bangalore’s. Lifeline looked down the projected path. The rest of the footprints would have gone towards the campfire or den before they had been scuffled up by all the others. Red glyphs pulled at her attention, calling out as if all her answers were right there.

No. Lifeline wasn’t going to accept that. She had to keep looking. Feet carefully moved through the green vegetation, doing as little as possible to disturb it. Up a head she noticed that a few ferns had broken blades, all in a row. She moved closer and carefully pushed them back to reveal lines and large footprints in the dirt. At least two, maybe three different sets, and four evenly spaced lines with round grooves that could only have come from something or someone being dragged. Blood pounded in Lifeline’s ears as the followed the trail. Dark red spots were found on a few of the ferns. Dried blood. Lifeline could barely keep herself from sprinting to get to the end of the trail. Hands gripped her spear and crept forward, step by step. After fifty meters or so it came to an abrupt stop. Here parts of several ferns had been crushed to the ground and sizeable deposits of the dried blood could be found. Lifeline measured the size of the imprint on the ground with her feet. It had to be her. A trembling hand reached out to touch the center of the imprint. Eyes were briefly closed as a shaky breath was let out. When they opened Lifeline focused on the greenery. A number of the ferns had already lifted up from where they had been pinned to the ground, slowly working to try and repair the damage done to their blades and fronds. That meant it had been some time since Bangalore’s body had been here. Eyes scanned the area, finding the same single set of footprints from before heading away from the camp while the other three or so larger ones headed back towards it. That was the way Bangalore had gone, there was no doubt of it.

Lifeline walked right beside the short strides, only to grimace when she saw skid marks, two handprints, and a few drops of dried blood. Bangalore had fallen here. Fortunately, the trail continued as she had gotten back up and resumed her unsteady walk. Bangalore was hurt, but there was no way of knowing how badly. The scent of blood would call the attention of any nearby predators, and any untreated wounds would get infected. Lifeline picked up her pace, jogging as fast a she could while still keeping her eye on the trail.

It felt like she was chasing Bangalore’s shadow. She could imagine where Bangalore had scrambled over a log, braced on a tree, or had fallen down yet again. Each time she saw those skid marks her heart ached even more. There was no telling how long Lifeline had chased after Bangalore’s trail without a single stop in hopes of catching up to her. Even with the darkness of night closing in Lifeline refused to halt. A quick torch was crafted and lit up. She had to get to Bangalore before anyone or anything else did. However, step by step Lifeline started to feel her exhaustion taking hold of her. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. When was the last time she drank any water? The pain in her abdomen churned yet again. When was the last time she had eaten?

A tree root caught her foot as she had planned to take another step forward. Lifeline went crashing down, her arms even giving out when she had tried to brace her fall. In the torchlight she lay there reaching out at Bangalore’s trail, panting and aching all over. There wasn’t time to be resting, she needed to get back up and keep going! A low groan escaped her lips as she attempted to push herself up onto her knees. It was a futile attempt. The heavy pack on her back felt like hundreds of kilos instead of the twenty or so she knew it was. Legs and arms tried again only for her to collapse against the ground. Lifeline closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath and think. She could run herself ragged or she could stop, eat, rest, and continue with greater speed.

Arms slipped out of the straps of her pack and untied the band around her waist so it fell off her back. A marker was placed next to Bangalore’s tracks before Lifeline stuck the torch in the ground and found a tree to sit against. Just a little rest and then she would be off again. It felt good to take off her mask and the cloth around her nose and mouth, almost as good as drinking some of her water did. The waterskin was capped off and set to the side. Next was food. A piece of jerky was pulled out. Round lips frowned. Just the smell of it made her stomach twist unpleasantly. How could she even think of eating in a time like this? Bangalore was out there in the forest somewhere, hurt and alone, and she was here eating! Lifeline shook her head. No. She needed to eat so she’d have the energy to find Bangalore. A swift bite was taken before she could reject the food. It proved to be a mistake though. The normally flavorful jerky tasted like dirt, very dry and gritty dirt. Lifeline had to force herself to chew and swallow it only for her stomach to react poorly, making her double over and strain to keep herself from throwing up. After what felt like forever the waves of nausea passed. Lifeline leaned back against the tree and put the jerky away. The idea to eat any of her other food was promptly tossed out the window.

Black eyes were forced to close as even breaths were pulled in and out. It was time to get some rest. For a moment peaceful darkness surrounded her and her body began to relax. However, she immediately tensed back up as images began to dance behind her closed eyelids. Images of Bangalore stumbling through forest covered in blood. Images of her being attacked by a pack of prowlers. Images of her lying motionless on the ground. Lifeline’s eyes shot back open. There was no way she could just sit here, she had to keep going. It would crush her if she had arrived just a few moments too late. Every centimeter of her body ached as she stood and put her pack back on. Lifeline ignored it. The pain would subside as she got moving. With her mask on and her torch held high, Lifeline was back on Bangalore’s trail.

By the morning the trail had taken her towards a more mountainous landscape. Large slabs of rock broke up the footprints, making it much more difficult for Lifeline to find where Bangalore had gone next. Nevertheless, she managed using other clues to keep her path steady until she found more. An earthy smell filled the air as clouds began to gather above, blocking out the hot sun. Normally she would be grateful for the reprieve from the heat, but this only meant one thing. Rain. Lifeline picked up her pace as much as she could. It was only a matter of time before Bangalore’s trail was going to get washed away.

Thunder rumbled overhead as she dashed over another section of rock. Small, wet dots began to appear on the stone and dirt around her. No. She needed more time. Adrenaline coursed through Lifeline’s veins as she sprinted forward, desperately trying to out run the rain. Streaks of water cut through the sky splattering on the ground and her armor. Once dry rock and dirt became wet and slippery. Lifeline chased after the swiftly disappearing trail as the rain poured down from the sky. She scrambled on all fours up another boulder only to find no indication of where Bangalore might have gone. The lone figure stood there, breathing heavily as her exhausted mind tried to figure out what to do next. Rivers of water and mud raced down the mountain side and into the forest. Lifeline’s shoulders fell forward as her gut began to sink.

No…

Black eyes desperately looked around trying to ignore the obvious. The darkness and rain pressed in on her, cutting down her field of vision considerably. Lifeline shook her head trying to dispel the hopelessness slowly consuming her.

This couldn’t be how it ended. She had to keep going. She had to find Bangalore.

A streak of lightening raced across the sky followed quickly by rolling thunder. Lifeline tensed up as she felt a tiny charge around her. Eyes glanced down at her metal armor and the open area she was standing on. She had to find cover quickly. Lifeline noted the direction she had been traveling before veering off of Bangalore’s trail. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky almost immediately followed by the deafening thunder. Lifeline jumped and slid down the mountainside into a thick gathering of trees before a closer bolt of lightning could hit her. Her body rolled and tumbled as she hit the uneven greenery. Any attempts to slow her momentum proved to be fruitless until she was harshly stopped by a large tree trunk. Lifeline lay on the ground, completely and utterly exhausted. It took everything she had to slip her pack off her back, she couldn’t even sit up. Dull eyes stared up at the mountainside she had just came from. There was no way of knowing how far she was off of Bangalore’s trail now.

A trail that was no longer there.

Her body shook as a sob crawled up her throat, followed by another. Hands gripped at the pine needle covered ground in an attempt to fight it. However, there was no stopping them, they just kept coming and coming until Lifeline passed out.

Cheerful chirping echoed around as Lifeline slowly came to. Eyes blinked a couple of times, clearing the sleep from them and adjusting to the bright light seeping through the trees’ branches. Lifeline slowly began to shift, a low grunt escaping as every muscle and joint protested. It took a considerable amount of time to stand up and stretch. She could feel every rock she climbed, every kilometer she had hiked, and every obstacle she had hit. Water soothed her parched throat as she drank from her waterskin, bringing much needed relief. A heavy sigh was let out as Lifeline examined her area. How was she going to find Bangalore now? She could scale back up to where she had slid down from, but the trail would no longer be there. What she needed was to figure out where Bangalore might have been heading as her direction had been relatively steady. To do that, Lifeline needed to see more than the ground around her. Black eyes glanced up the tall trees.

With a knife in one hand, Lifeline began the arduous task of climbing the tallest tree near her. Normally such an activity would be accomplished without too much strain, but with three days’ worth of hiking and little to no food, she had to take it slow. The faint hope that she this could help her find Bangalore was the only thing that kept her going.

Wind rushed around her as she held onto the top of the tree. It was a stunning view. She could see for kilometers, from the vast forest, to the edges of the western mountain range. Lifeline oriented herself with sun, then turned to face the direction Bangalore had been heading. A spark of hope ignited in her chest as she noticed a clearing of trees in the distance next to a large body of water with several streams of smoke rising from it. Why hadn’t she thought of that sooner? It was so obvious where Bangalore had been heading. She knew Bloodhound’s tribe was in this area, she was so used to getting there by boat that traveling there through the forest hadn’t even crossed her mind. Judging by the distance, it was a day’s journey, less if she moved quickly, from her. Lifeline marked her position with the sun and headed down the tree. With renewed vigor, she geared up and set off at a light jog. Nothing was going to stop her now. Even if Bangalore wasn’t there, Bloodhound would be able to help her find her.

The faint light in the distance was the only thing that kept Lifeline moving. She couldn’t take her eyes off her goal not for a second for fear of stopping and not being able to get moving again. With each step forward she was that much closer to the log buildings. There was no mistaking the style of structures and the decorations, that was Bloodhound’s tribe. Feet tumbled forward, nearly tripping on whatever root or plant that was hidden in the darkness. As Lifeline broke through the tree line and into the clearing, she frantically looked around, trying to locate Bloodhound’s home. Few people were out at this time of night so her stumbling form didn’t really attract any attention as she made her way through the buildings. Finally, the familiar house and decorations came into view. Lifeline ran for the door, barely registering the two individuals standing guard outside.

“Halt and state your business,” one of them called out to her.

Black eyes squinted in confusion, yet feet kept moving forward. “I need to speak with Bloodhound.” Her voice sounded as haggard as she felt.

“They are busy right now, ve vill pass on your message.”

Lifeline shook her head. “I need to see them right now, this can’t wait.”

“Ve can’t let you past,” the two guards stepped close together to block Lifeline. “In accordance to the neutral zone agreement.”

Neutral zone agreement? Why would they be bringing that up right now? She just wanted to talk to Bloodhound that was all. It had nothing to do with-

Eyes went wide as it clicked.

The guards, Bloodhound being busy, the neutral zone.

“She’s in there,” Lifeline softly whispered.

Any chance of her cooperating with the guards was thrown out the window, Bangalore was behind those doors and she wasn’t going to rest until she knew she was ok.

“I need to get in there! I need to see her!” Lifeline exclaimed as she rushed forward.

The two guards held their ground, grabbing a hold of her and stopping her at the top of the stairs.

“Ve can’t let you in there. Please stop Lifeline.”

“Let me go! I have to see her; I need to know she’s alive!” She clawed at them, trying her best to slip past but was unsuccessful every time.

“That vould violate the agreement. Calm down, ve vill talk to Bloodhound.”

“The last thing I’d do is hurt her! Please!” She desperately reached for the door, feet driving against the wooden porch, yet she didn’t move a millimeter closer as her exhausted self was no match for the two.

“Vith all due respect Lifeline, there is no reason to believe that. You cannot enter.”

Her hand dug under her high collar and necklaces, grabbing the sweat soaked leather chord and tugging on it. The gold pendant was pulled out and held in front of the guards’ faces.

“Let me see her!” Lifeline demanded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

They both pulled back in shock, yet still did not release her.

“Is that-?” the one on the right began

“That is…” the one on the left finished.

The gentle closing of a door caught everyone’s attention. Bloodhound stood there with their arms folded across their chest.

“Calm yourself félagi fighter, I vill let you in,” they motioned with their hand.

“Bloth…” one of the guards began.

“Let her pass, the pendant is genuine.”

Immediately the two stepped aside. At the sudden loss of opposing force Lifeline nearly fell face first onto the porch. Thankfully her legs were able to catch her just in time.

“Come now,” Bloodhound said as they placed a hand on Lifeline’s shoulder and opened the door.

Every fiber of Lifeline’s being wanted to rush in and find her love, but out of respect she remained at Bloodhound’s side as they quietly walked through their house. Bloodhound paused in front of one of the side doors.

“I vill show you her, but please do not disturb her.”

Lifeline nodded.

Bloodhound held up a finger over the front of their mask, then carefully opened the door. Yellow and orange light seeped through the opening, illuminating the form curled up underneath a number of blankets. There was no mistaking those golden curls and the braids on the sides of her head. Lifeline automatically took one step closer, wanting nothing more than to embrace Bangalore. Bloodhound’s arm was braced across her shoulders, halting any further movement. She was softly pulled back and the door was closed, blocking Bangalore from her view. Tears began to slide down her mask. It hurt. It hurt so bad to be so close yet so far away.

“She rests now, her fever broke not too long ago.”

“Fever?” Lifeline’s voice cracked.

Bloodhound solemnly nodded.

“How did ya find her?”

“A few that vere on a hunt ran into her a day or so ago. They brought her back here, vhere I’ve been tending to her ever since.”

Lifeline pulled them in for the tightest hug possible. “Thank ya,” she practically sobbed. “Thank ya so much.”

“She vould do the same for me.”

Lifeline stepped back. “Do you know what happened? I saw what was done to our campsite, but…I’ve been chasing her trail ever since until I got here.”

“No, Bangalore has yet to speak, but I have an idea.”

“Tell me!” she grabbed their shoulders, eyes staring at their mask, pleading for answers.

Bloodhound shook their head. “It is not my place to say. She has many vounds. Some of vhich are deep and are not found on the body. I am not sure how she vill react to your presence.”

“What?”

How was that even feasible? Why would Bangalore not want to see her?

“Right now she has suffered a great loss and is…drowning in shame. For now all you can do is recover your strength.”

Lifeline vehemently shook her head. “I can’t…I can’t possibly think of resting at a time like this. She needs me!”

“That she does, but how can you help her if you are veak? How are you going to support her if you can barely stand on your own two feet?”

At those words Lifeline became hyper aware of how bad of shape she was in. She hadn’t eaten in days, had only slept once, and had only drank the minimal water necessary to survive. Only sheer willpower was keeping her on her feet.

“I vill draw you a bath and bring you some food. Then you must rest.”

Lifeline silently nodded as she stepped forward to hug Bloodhound again.

“You vill see her tomorrow. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bangalore is alive and Lifeline can rest for now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun diving into Lifeline's state of mind throughout this whole section.


	12. Reunion

Waking up felt like coming out of a coma. Lifeline’s entire body seemed to have become one with the bed as it took several moments for her to make even the smallest of movements. First her eyes blinked, then her head moved around, then fingers and arms shifted. The heavy blanket of sleep wrapped around her mind was like a barrier preventing her from recognizing her surroundings. Fingers brushed over the unfamiliar clothing she wore and the decorations that definitely weren’t from her tribe. A low groan was forced past her lips as she managed to push herself into a sitting position. Every muscle fiber screamed out in protest. Black eyes blinked a few more times and worked to focus on the objects in the room. Her pack was on the floor, set by the wall her armor and mask were hanging on. Lifeline looked down at what she was wearing again. These fibers, this style of clothing, it was all familiar but she just couldn’t place it. Gold shimmered in the afternoon light coming through the window, drawing her attention to the pendant around her neck.

Bangalore.

Adrenaline shot through her veins, ripping the sleep from her mind. Images flashed through her mind. The destroyed campsite, the trail, falling down the mountain, fighting the guards, Bangalore curled up on a bed.

Bangalore!

Lifeline shot out of the bed only for her body to crumble to the ground with a heavy thud. Another groan escaped her lips, her legs felt ten times worse than her arms did. Black eyes glared at the door two meters away from her. She could feel it taunting her, standing there as one of the few remaining barriers between her and Bangalore. Lifeline gritted her teeth and began to crawl towards it. However, before she got halfway there, the door opened up. Bloodhound’s masked face looked down at her as they stood in the doorway.

“Let…me…see…her…” Lifeline got out as she struggled to get to her feet.

“Take it easy félagi fighter, you have much recovering to do yourself,” they said as they stepped forward to help her, wrapping their arm around her from the side and sitting her back on the bed.

“I can’t…I need to see her Bloodhound!” Lifeline protested as she worked to stand.

“You vill, but you must shake off the fatigue from your journey first, loosen your hurting form. Shortly I vill be changing Bangalore’s bandages and vould like you to help me.”

“Yes! Of course! I have…” her focus shifted to her pack, “I have some of my healing salve.”

“It vill be most useful, thank you.” Bloodhound stood up. “I go to gather the supplies, stay here and prepare yourself for when I return shortly.”

Lifeline nodded.

Bloodhound headed for the door, only to stop before opening it. They looked over their shoulder at her.

“There is but one other thing I vill need your help with.”

“What is it?”

“Bangalore has refused to eat anything, even the simplest broths. It is uncertain how long it has been since she has eaten. I fear that if she does not eat today, I may have to force her to otherwise she vill not recover. Can I count on your assistance with this?”

“I will,” Lifeline solemnly replied.

They nodded their head in appreciation before leaving the room.

Lifeline slid down onto the wooden floor and began the arduous task of stretching out her legs. Worry began to eat at her mind. What kind of state was Bangalore going to be in when she finally saw her? Not eating, not talking, wounded, sick. Lifeline just wanted to hold Bangalore and take care of her until she was all better. Legs shifted into another position and teeth were gritted as Lifeline slowly leaned into the stretch.

When it was considerably easier to move about, Lifeline stopped stretching so she could go through her pack and find her healing salve. Lips were tugged down into a frown as she inspected her belongings. Clay shards were everywhere. She carefully removed everything from her pack and put all the clay shards off to the side. It must have happened when she had tumbled down that mountain. Yet another thing that was meant for their home had been broken. While it wasn’t at the hands of whoever destroyed their home, it still hurt to see the new pot she had worked so hard on reduced to random shards. Lifeline sighed as she put everything back into her pack, aside from the shards and the healing salve. Black eyes darted towards the door, hoping that Bloodhound would finally return. This “shortly” wasn’t feeling very short at all. With a grumble Lifeline resumed stretching. Only her respect for her friend kept her from going out and seeing Bangalore herself.

Several moments later, the door finally opened. Lifeline immediately looked up from her stretch and scrambled to her feet.

“Are you ready?” Bloodhound asked.

“Have been since I arrived here.”

They nodded. “One last thing I vill say. Do not rush or overwhelm her, approach calmly and give her the space she desires.”

Lifeline nodded, practically bouncing around on her feet in anticipation. It was going to be hard not to instantly wrap her arms around her love, but she could do it if that was for the best.

Bloodhound motioned for her to follow them. They exited the room and walked across the main living area to the door on the other side. Knuckles rapped against the door.

“I am coming in to put new bandages on your vounds.”

Lifeline held her breath, straining her ears to catch any response that might have been given. However, there was only silence. After waiting for another moment, Bloodhound opened the door and walked inside. Lifeline followed one step behind them. Black eyes went to the woman she had been dying to see. Her heart ached when she saw Bangalore sitting on her bed, hunched over and facing away from them. It was a far cry from how Bangalore always held herself, even her head was bowed towards the ground. Bangalore, like herself, wasn’t wearing any of her usual clothing, but instead wore some of Bloodhound’s clothes. Lifeline scanned the room, trying to see anything of Bangalore’s but found nothing except for a single bone knife resting on the table next to her.

“I brought someone you know vith me, to help,” Bloodhound said as they walked around to face Bangalore.

No sound or movement of acknowledgement was given by Bangalore. Bloodhound looked to Lifeline, silently motioning for her to speak up.

“Bangalore?” Lifeline tentatively spoke up as she carefully approached from the other side.

Bangalore tensed at the sound of her voice and made no attempt to engage. Lifeline kneeled down in front of her, looking up at her face in hopes of catching her eye. Golden eyes instantly darted to the side, her face turning away from her. It hurt to be treated like this, but Lifeline wasn’t going to say anything and make this about herself, Bangalore needed help. There was obvious bruising on the side of Bangalore’s face that was in front of her, while the other was covered in a large bandage. Lifeline swallowed thickly, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the extent of Bangalore’s injuries, she could already feel her anger roaring to life at the sight of a few bruises.

“Ve shall start vith the legs,” Bloodhound spoke up from behind. “There are only a couple of ones on her knees.”

“May we roll up ya pant legs?” Lifeline softly asked Bangalore.

Once again Bangalore’s mouth remained shut, but her clenched fists moved away from her knees, giving them the space they needed. Lifeline gently pulled the left pant leg up, while Bloodhound did the same to the right. Soiled bandages were removed, showing off the four cuts around each of Bangalore’s knees. Lifeline gritted her teeth, her anger wishing to lash out. It was obvious that the cuts came from knives, but it was unclear as to why she had been hurt there. They weren’t terribly deep and hadn’t impacted any ligaments or tendons, yet were in the relatively same spot on both sides and required stiches. Lifeline inspected the cuts, then opened her metal container full of healing slave. With the salve applied, clean bandages were then wrapped around.

“Next are the ones on her torso,” Bloodhound spoke up. “Vould you like some privacy or do you vish for my continued help?”

“May I? I know ya have been caring for her so far, I don’t want to overstep-”

Bloodhound held up their hand. “I think it is important for you two to have some time together right now. I vill be just outside of the door if you need me.”

“Thank ya.”

They simply nodded and stood up to leave.

Once the door had closed behind Bloodhound, Lifeline turned to Bangalore.

“Do ya need help taking ya shirt off?”

After a moment of silence arms were raised up.

Lifeline carefully pulled the loose shirt off of Bangalore and set it to the side. For the first little bit she worked to remove all of the bandages she was able to keep her composure. Soiled fibers were unraveled strand by strand revealing the numerous bruises and cuts scattered all over her torso and arms. While the shallow cuts hadn’t hit anything vital each one had needed stitches. Lifeline fought back the tears of rage building in her eyes as she cleaned the wounds and applied her healing salve. It was nothing short of a miracle that she managed to wrap Bangalore back up without shedding any. A heavy breath was pulled in and let out. Lifeline had to look away for a moment before she could continue.

Next were Bangalore’s hands. Treating her right had was easy enough, but getting Bangalore to open her left hand took some considerable coaxing. It was only when Bangalore finally did uncurl her fist did she understand why. There in the palm of her hand was her iron pendant. Black cord spilled down the sides of her palm in two separate pieces, making it impossible to be worn around her neck.

“I can fix that,” Lifeline whispered as she moved the pendant from the left hand and set it in the right.

Bangalore’s hand instantly curled around it, holding it so tight her hand began to tremble slightly.

Hands gently worked to unwrap the bandages, treat the wounds, and wrap them up with clean ones. Lifeline let out a shaky breath, she couldn’t hold back any longer. Arms were thrown around Bangalore, holding her tight as Lifeline buried her face in the crook of her neck and began to cry.

How could they hurt her like this?!

She was one of their own!

Hot tears of rage spilled down Lifeline’s cheeks and dripped onto Bangalore’s bandaged shoulder. Shuddering breaths were pulled in and out as she held on tighter, painfully aware of Bangalore’s arms limply resting at her sides instead of returning the embrace. It didn’t matter, she wasn’t going to let go. When Lifeline had calmed down a little, she loosened her hold slightly. Kisses were peppered up the side of Bangalore’s neck and across her bruised cheek. Hands gently cupped the sides of her face as she rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love ya,” she whispered between her tears. “I love ya. I love ya.”

All other words got caught in her throat as her grief washed over her. Lifeline retreated to the crook of Bangalore’s neck and cried, mourning for what had been lost and for what had been done to Bangalore. She stayed there until little by little her shaking frame stilled and her sobs became shuddering breaths. When Lifeline felt ready, she pulled away and looked at her love, once again trying to catch her gaze. It was a futile attempt as Bangalore still wouldn’t face her.

“I love ya,” she stated as she placed a kiss to Bangalore’s forehead.

With a heavy sigh she stepped back from where she had been sitting in Bangalore’s lap. There was one last bandage that needed to be changed, and it was the large one covering the right side of Bangalore’s face. Lips were pressed into a thin line as she carefully worked to remove it. Bit by bit the gut-wrenching sight was revealed. From the outside edge of Bangalore’s eyebrow to her jawline was a deep, diagonal laceration. Judging by how swollen and red the stitched wound was, it had to have been badly infected when Bloodhound had initially treated it. There was no way this wasn’t going to heal without leaving a massive scar. Lifeline wanted to shout and curse whoever had done this to her love, but she held it all in and focused on caring for the wound.

After Lifeline had finished treating the wounds and helped Bangalore back into her shirt, she sat down next to Bangalore. Golden eyes still refused to look at her, but at least she didn’t pull away when Lifeline rested her hand on top of hers. For several moments they sat there in the heavy silence. Black eyes wandered to the hand clenched around the iron pendant.

“May I borrow this for a moment?”

Bangalore slowly opened her hand and let Lifeline take the pendant.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” Lifeline said as she stood up.

Before she could take a step towards the door a hand grabbed her wrist. Lifeline looked back at Bangalore.

“Ya don’t want me to leave?”

Bangalore’s grip tightened, yet her face remained turned away.

“I gotta grab the cord, then I’ll be right back, ok?”

A nod was given.

Relief washed over Lifeline at that small response. Hope that she might hear her love’s voice dared to blossom.

Before Lifeline left, she gathered the soiled bandages so she could deliver them to Bloodhound. In the brief amount of time she was away from Bangalore, she informed them that she had taken care of all the wounds and that they wanted a bit more privacy if possible. Bloodhound told her that they would ensure no one disturbed them and that they would be right here if they needed anything. As Lifeline headed back to the room with her extra cord in her hands, Bloodhound gave her a gentle reminder that Bangalore needed to eat today.

Lifeline closed the door behind her and walked over to sit next to Bangalore. As she began to string the cord through the pendant’s loop, Bangalore shifted, moving behind her and wrapping her arms around her torso. For a moment Lifeline was so surprised she didn’t know what to do. However, as Bangalore leaned forward to rest her forehead against Lifeline’s shoulder, Lifeline smiled and relaxed into the embrace. It was a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes on how much Bangalore wanted her there. Fingers resumed their work to tie the decorative knots into the black cord.

A content smile formed on Lifeline’s lips as she held up the restored pendant. If she was being honest, this was her best work yet. She turned around in Bangalore’s hold and hung the pendant around Bangalore’s neck. Black eyes watched her love reach up and hold the iron pendant between her fingers. Images of when she had first given this pendant flashed through Lifeline’s mind. Her laugh, her smile, her touch. Bangalore had been so happy, so full of life. Lifeline dared to reached out and tip Bangalore’s chin up in hopes that maybe now she might look at her. Golden eyes met black ones. Tears bubbled up in the corner of Lifeline’s eyes upon seeing how broken and hollow they were. She wanted so bad to kiss her or say anything to help bring back that familiar light into her eyes, yet all she could do was cry and hold her close. Warm arms returned the embrace.

“I thought I lost ya,” Lifeline got out between sobs. “I thought they…I thought they…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

Bangalore held her tighter.

They remained like that for some time, holding onto each other until Lifeline’s tears were spent. As she rested against Bangalore, her stomach grumbled, bringing her attention to both her hunger and her parched throat. Lifeline leaned back and looked up at Bangalore. Thin trails of tears could be seen running down her gaunt cheeks. Thumbs gently wiped away the salty liquid.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Lifeline sighed.

Bangalore pulled out of her hold and looked away, eyes falling to the floor.

“Ya don’t have to come out with me, I’ll go grab it and bring it back with me, ok?”

No response. Lifeline wanted to stand up and get the food, but something was telling her to stay, to figure out why Bangalore had suddenly closed up again.

“Is there something ya would like to eat? Maybe some stew or bread?”

Fingers dug into her back yet still nothing was said.

“Please…say something, Bangalore.” Lifeline tried to turn Bangalore’s face back towards her, but she resisted.

Pushing further would only make Bangalore retreat more, so Lifeline let her go and scooted off her lap.

“Ya need to eat,” she tried. “Do ya even remember the last time ya did?”

Bangalore shook her head.

“Will ya eat if I bring ya something?”

Bangalore shook her head even harder, her face scrunched up like she was in pain.

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt to eat?”

Another no.

“Then why? Why don’t ya want to eat?”

Golden eyes were closed as a heavy breath was pulled in and let out through her nose.

“I don’t deserve it.”

It was such a faint and hoarse statement that Lifeline almost didn’t hear it. For a moment she was stuck, unsure on how to respond.

“Why wouldn’t ya deserve food?” Lifeline tried to keep the shock out of her tone, but wasn’t entirely successful.

“A disgraced hunter deserves not the flesh of the hunt, nor the fruit of the land.”

Eyebrows were raised up as alarms went off in Lifeline’s mind.

“Ya not-”

“I am,” Bangalore firmly stated, golden eyes staring into hers.

Lifeline wanted to object and fight that, but once again her gut was telling her that wouldn’t work. Black eyes wandered to the large bandage on the side of Bangalore’s face, and then over the rest of it. For the first time she noticed something that had been off the entire time. Not a single speck of gold could be seen on Bangalore. Her nose ring was gone, the gages in her ears were gone, even all of her necklaces were gone.

“What happened?”

Bangalore looked away.

Lifeline shifted so she was in Bangalore’s line of sight again. “I saw what was done to our campsite, I saw the engraving. Please Bangalore, tell me what happened.”

A heavy sigh was pulled in and let out.

“I was returning back to campsite with some firewood, I hadn’t even been gone for that long.”

******

Legs took long strides as they made their way back towards the camp. Bangalore’s mind had been so far from the present that she didn’t even hear all of the voices until she stepped into the clearing and saw the large hunting party gathered by their den. Angry faces painted with gold turned towards her. She didn’t even get the chance to say a word before they rushed forward and seized her. Firewood clattered to the ground as her pack was ripped off her and her arms were twisted painfully behind her back. A swift knee to the gut forced the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath as she watched her Nana exit the den and walk towards her. Faded brown eyes stared down at her, not an ounce of warmth to be seen in them.

“Bring her into the den,” came the firm order.

Bangalore was barely able to keep on her feet with how quickly they moved, sparing no thought to how much they were hurting her. The hunters holding her stopped in the middle of the den keeping her the respectful distance from the matriarch as she stood in front of the bed. Bangalore swallowed thickly as she looked around at their home. While it was beautiful to her, she knew that to the members of her tribe it was anything but.

“An iron spear,” Nana began, grabbing the item from the wall and throwing it to the ground, “iron knives,” they were ripped from their holders and thrown down with a thud, “an iron saw, a pot made from red clay, and this!” her hand pointed to the animal hide hanging over their bed. “A vile corruption of the symbols of our tribe, and yet an accurate depiction of what this whole place is.”

“Please Nana, let me explain,” Bangalore tried.

A bony hand swiftly crossed her face, the sharp slap echoing in the den.

“You will hold your tongue until I have permitted you to speak!”

Bangalore bowed her head, the taste of iron accompanying the sting on her cheek.

“Take her outside, if it can’t be burnt, break it.”

“What?! No!” Bangalore began to struggle against those holding her, she couldn’t let them destroy their place.

“Subdue her,” came the swift order.

A fist cracked across her face as one knee struck her in the gut, followed by a second. She continued to struggle trying to trip up those holding her so she could escape. Several more strikes were delivered, leaving her in a daze.

“No…” she groaned as she watched Lifeline’s pot get thrown against a rock, shattering into dozens of pieces and spilling water everywhere. “Please don’t…” Bangalore tried again, weakly pulling against the members of her tribe that were holding her as she watched their bed get thrown into the rapidly growing fire.

It didn’t matter how loudly she cried out or how hard she fought against those holding her, they didn’t stop, they wouldn’t even acknowledge her. Piece by piece she was forced to watch as everything she and Lifeline had made together was destroyed. So distressed was she by this that she didn’t even notice when those that were holding her were forced away and two others took their place. Their looser hold on her or the soft whisperings for her to calm down wasn’t registered until she was pinned to the ground and Jackson’s voice broke through.

“Please sis, Nana hasn’t made her decision yet. You might still have a chance.”

Bangalore tried to steady her breathing, but her tears just kept falling. Any hope she had that their home could be restored came crashing down as the den was collapsed.

With the campsite in complete ruin and a large bonfire reducing what remained to ashes, Nana walked up to Bangalore.

“Stand her up.”

Jackson and Zeke gently lifted her up from the ground.

“Bangalore, you have been found guilty of consorting with an enemy of our tribe, one from the eastern mountain tribe nonetheless.”

Angry cries rang out from the hunters gathered around her.

“I warned you to stay away, and yet you directly disobeyed me,” Nana continued. “You will be severely punished, but if you acknowledge your error and never return to this disgusting treachery, you may still remain a part of our tribe and in time regain our full confidence in you.”

It was expected for her to beg for forgiveness and to admit that they were right. It was expected that she would submit to whatever punishment and humiliation that was be carried out. It was expected for her to be grateful for such a merciful decision. Bangalore stood tall as she held her Nana’s gaze.

“I love her,” Bangalore stated. “No one else had made me feel so complete.”

Faded brown eyes became lit with fury. Nana shot out a hand, reaching into the collar of Bangalore’s tunic, searching around until she got hold of the black cord around her neck. The iron pendant was pulled into the firelight, causing gasps and even greater uproar.

“I took this from you!” Nana seethed.

“She made me a new one! One that matches in meaning with the one I made for her!” Bangalore shouted back.

A blade sliced through the air, cutting the iron pendant’s black cord. Golden eyes went wide.

“No!”

Somehow Bangalore managed to twist an arm free and grab the pendant before it could be taken from her.

“How dare you! You would choose one of them over your entire tribe?!” Nana grabbed the cord, trying to pull the pendant from her grip.

“Why are you making me chose? I haven’t don’t anything wrong! I love her Nana, I want her to be as much of a part of my life as you are.”

“If you will not let go, then I will make you!”

The white blade lashed out, leaving a burning trail on the side of Bangalore’s face. Everybody went still. A shaky breath was let out as Bangalore could feel the blood starting to drip down her face. Nana stood there; eyes wide with shock as she held the bloodied blade.

“Nana…” Bangalore couldn’t believe it; Nana would never hurt her like this.

Nana shook off her shock, stood tall, and addressed the whole crowd. “May everyone who sees your face know that you are never to be trusted or allowed in our region ever again.”

“Nana please…”

Faded brown eyes regarded her coldly. “You are no granddaughter of mine.” The matriarch turned on her heel and walked away. “Remove any of her marks as a hunter of the western mountain tribe, she is no longer fit to wear any of them.”

“Please Nana!” Bangalore cried out.

The mob rushed forward, pulling her from her brothers’ grasp. Knives cut the gold armor and bones off her tunic and pants, not caring if they dug into her flesh to do so. Hands ripped the fur off her shoulders and sliced her bone necklace in half. Her tunic was torn open as the golden fibers that made up the front were removed. Jackson shoved his way towards her through the crowd, managing to swiftly and carefully remove her gold jewelry before it was ripped off her face. He barely got to speak before several hunters pulled him away. A hand grabbed Bangalore’s curly hair and shoved her face against the collapsed stone. Cries of pain escaped her lips as the deep cut on the side of her face was rubbed up and down the rough rock. She could feel the skin splitting even more as tiny bits of dirt and stone got in the wound. Hands threw her back on the ground in front of the roaring fire so feet could strike her unprotected torso. Bangalore did her best to try and protect herself, but ultimately it was a futile attempt. This was how she was going to die, at the hands of the enraged people that had once considered her family.

Suddenly the strikes stopped as her brothers’ voices cried out. Golden eyes peeked out from where they had been hiding behind her arms. Four pairs of boots had formed a protective wall in front of her, holding back those that were trying to harm her.

“What the matriarch has commanded has been fulfilled,” Monty’s voice rang out as he shoved a couple of hunters back.

“Kill the traitor!”

“Burn her alive!”

“Crush her skull!”

Bangalore curled up even more. The pain of all her injuries was nothing compared to how it felt to have those she had grown up with turn on her so easily. It was nothing compared to being rejected by her Nana.

“SILENCE!” Monty shouted. “It has yet to be decided if the traitor should be killed.”

“She should be killed! No good comes of keeping a traitor alive!”

“The matriarch is the only one who can make that decision!” Monty pushed back.

The mob redirected their attention to the matriarch, quieting down enough so she could be heard. There was a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she looked down at Bangalore. For a moment Bangalore dared to hope.

“It matters not what happens to her.”

“Then let the forest decide,” Monty quickly spoke before the matriarch could turn away and the mob rush them. “The forest witnessed her crime, so the forest should decide if she lives or dies.”

“Be it so, remove any tools or weapons from her and leave her in the woods,” the matriarch finalized with a wave of her hand.

Her brothers were shoved away from her as the mob rushed forward. Bangalore tried to defend herself, but her arms were pulled behind her back. The next moment everything went dark as a hard object struck the back of her head.

“sis…”

A faint voice cried out somewhere in the distance.

“Sis…”

Something was shaking her.

“Sis!”

Golden eyes slowly opened.

“Wake up!”

It was Jackson’s voice. Bangalore let out a low grunt as she looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. The ache in her head was making it difficult. Hands pulled her into a sitting position.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed as he hugged her. “I’m so sorry.” Tearful brown eyes looked into hers. “You need to run. They aren’t going to leave you to the forest, you have to get out of here while they are still busy torching the camp.”

Eyebrows were furrowed. What? As she took a breath in she could smell the smoke.

“You don’t have time, get up!”

Jackson pulled her onto her unsteady feet.

“Monty, Zeke, and Zia are keeping watch, but you got to get out of here sis, get as much distance between here as possible! Head for Bloodhound’s!”

A knife was set in her right hand and her iron pendant was put in her left. Bangalore didn’t even remember dropping it. Fingers curled to form a fist around it, she wasn’t going to lose it again.

“Take these and go!”

Bangalore was pulled in for one last hug.

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

With those last words Bangalore was gently shoved away from him.

“GO!”

Unable to do or say anything else, Bangalore turned and stumbled off into the pitch black forest.

******

Fingers gently ran through short curls, finally finding the missing injury and applying the salve to the small cut. Lifeline leaned forward and hugged Bangalore as she laid there with her head in Lifeline’s lap. A storm of emotions swirled inside of her upon hearing what had happened. How could they? How did they?! The matriarch was Bangalore’s own grandmother and she had turned on her as if it were nothing! Arms tightened their hold, yet Lifeline couldn’t tell if it was for Bangalore’s sake or her own that she had.

“That’s why,” Bangalore spoke with a hollow voice. “That is why I am a disgraced hunter. I betrayed my tribe and lost all honor that came with being a hunter.”

Lifeline shook her head. “No. No.” She turned Bangalore’s face so she could look her in the eyes. “Ya were betrayed by ya tribe.”

Bangalore opened her mouth to object, but Lifeline cut her off.

“They were the ones unwilling to accept who ya loved. And while they can remove the symbols of ya status as a hunter, they cannot take the skills ya honed, or the experience ya possess.” Lifeline gently stroked the bruised side of Bangalore’s face. “Ya stood by ya love for me. That is something far greater than any hunt could bring.”


	13. Stronger Together

The door was carefully pushed closed with Lifeline’s back as her hands were full of food. One large bowl of stew, a couple of freshly baked rolls, and a full waterskin slung over her shoulder. Bloodhound had baked the rolls, while their uncle Artur had brought the stew over. Just the delicious smells drifting off of the food was making Lifeline’s mouth water, she could only hope that it would help to encourage Bangalore to eat. Black eyes looked over to where Bangalore had curled up again on the bed. Round lips were pulled down into a frown. It broke her heart to see her love like this. Lifeline rolled her shoulders back, put a small smile onto her face, and walked over. As she neared the bed Bangalore sat up without her having to say anything. That was a good sign, Lifeline had been worried that Bangalore might withdraw after retelling what had happened. Bangalore scooted so she was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall. Lifeline took the spot next to her, grunting a little as her sore muscles didn’t appreciate squatting down without the help of her hands.

“Here,” Lifeline swung the waterskin off her arm, “I’m sure ya thirsty.”

Bangalore accepted the waterskin and took a long drink from it. While it wasn’t a surprise that Bangalore took the water without resistance, it still filled Lifeline with relief. She could work from here to get something more substantial. The waterskin was held out towards her.

“Thank ya.”

Lifeline carefully balanced the bowl of stew in her lap and set the rolls on her thigh so she could take a much needed drink as well. Crying that much had really dehydrated her. Black eyes glanced to the side, gauging Bangalore’s mood. She was facing forward, eyes staring off into the distance with her hands in her lap. Not exactly closed off, but certainly making sure to show no interest in the food.

“I brought ya one,” Lifeline held a roll out to her. “Should be easy enough on ya stomach.”

Bangalore remained still as a statue, not even daring to look down at the steaming roll right under her nose.

“Bloth just made them, told me to take the ones they just pulled out of the oven.”

No reaction.

Lifeline held in her sigh and pulled it away. “I think they brushed them with honey or something?” She took a small bite out of it. Soft, hot bread practically melted in her mouth, leaving the ever so slightest sweet aftertaste that definitely was honey. “Oh…that’s good,” the words just tumbled out of her mouth.

Lifeline couldn’t help but take another bite as her hunger roared to life and her tongue begged for more. How Bangalore was resisting this was beyond her. Lifeline pulled off a section of her roll and held it out to Bangalore.

“Ya gotta try this.”

Round lips quirked downwards as hands clenched ever so slightly instead of reaching for the piece. Lifeline bumped the piece of roll against Bangalore’s lips. Still no response. With a sigh Lifeline ate the piece and worked through the rest of her roll. She took the second roll and set it on top of Bangalore’s hands.

“Please eat.”

No movement was made to hold the roll, it just sat there awkwardly balanced on top of her fists. Lifeline wasn’t entirely sure on what to try next, but maybe Bangalore would be tempted to eat if she continued to do so. Fingers grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the meaty stew. The first bite of stew made her react similarly to how she had with the roll. It was full of mouthwatering flavor that seemed to hit every need she had for a substantial meal. For a second she just let herself enjoy the blissful feeling. As she took another spoonful, she glanced to the side to see if there was any change in Bangalore.

Nothing.

Lifeline looked down at the stew. “Would ya rather try this?” She offered up the bowl. “We could take turns like we did before, one spoonful for ya, one for me.”

Her shoulders fell slightly at once again getting no response. Lifeline continued to eat the stew in silence. It wasn’t the lack of hunger that was keeping Bangalore from eating it was her belief that she wasn’t worthy of it. Lifeline had hoped that after their little talk maybe those feelings had lifted enough that she did feel like she could eat. Evidently not. With a huff she turned so she was facing Bangalore and set her half-eaten stew in her lap.

“I know ya feel like ya don’t deserve it, but that’s not true. These were made for ya, by people who care for ya, regardless of what ya status as a hunter or a member of ya tribe is.”

Hands shifted to grip the roll in Bangalore’s lap, golden eyes still staring off into the distance.

“Everyone deserves to eat. I don’t want ya to eat a ton, just that roll right there.”

Bangalore closed her eyes for a brief second, forcing a silent tear to run down her cheek. Lifeline reached out to wipe it away with her thumb.

“I spent three days running and fearing ya were dead, only to thankfully find ya here. The last thing I want to do is watch ya waste away in front of me, that would break my heart.” Lifeline didn’t like having to resort to a guilt trip like that, but if Bangalore wouldn’t eat for her own sake, then maybe she’d at least eat for hers.

Hands slowly raised the roll up, pausing centimeters from her face before finally taking a small bite. Lifeline nearly cried, her heart filling with joy.

“I love ya,” she whispered as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Bangalore’s bruised cheek.

They sat in silence together, slowly eating until all of the food and water was gone. Lifeline knew better than to push Bangalore to eat more. That would be a task for another time. Bangalore looked beyond exhausted and clearly just needed to be held. With the empty bowl and waterskin set to the side, Lifeline pulled Bangalore close and laid down on the bed. Arms wrapped around her body as their legs intertwined. For a moment golden eyes looked into hers until they slowly drifted close.

“I love ya,” Lifeline said one more time before she too fell asleep.

Urgency pulled Lifeline’s body from the stillness of sleep. She bolted into a sitting position and immediately reached out to make sure Bangalore was still beside her. Hands felt the familiar warm frame and hair. A heavy sigh of relief was let out. Lifeline laid back down and wiggled herself into Bangalore’s hold, curling up against her chest. Even though Bangalore was asleep, her arms automatically tightened around Ajay, providing soothing comfort. Lifeline took a deep breath and tried to close her eyes, but she didn’t want to. All that was waiting for her when she fell back asleep were those horrid nightmares. Nightmares about waking up and Bangalore being gone. Nightmares about finding Bangalore dead. Nightmares about people rushing in and separating them. Nightmares about watching Bangalore get killed in front of her. A silent tear ran down her cheek. At least this way she knew Bangalore was still ok and that they were together.

Arms held Lifeline closer, disrupting her train of thought. Eyebrows were furrowed. Bangalore was trembling.

“Please……Nana…” came the faint sob.

Black eyes went wide. Lifeline wrapped her arms around Bangalore, squeezing her tightly. While she couldn’t understand the next words Bangalore mumbled in her sleep, it pained her all the same.

There was no going back once that roll had been eaten. Bangalore’s stomach opened up in a painful manner that informed her that it was not going to be silent about being denied what it needed any longer. Even then eating was a difficult task, shame accompanied every bite no matter how wonderful the food tasted. Lifeline’s company always helped, she would encourage Bangalore and remind her that yes, she did deserve to eat. Ultimately it was for Lifeline’s sake that Bangalore kept pushing herself to eat. Many times her body would try to dispel the food digesting in her stomach when the guilt became too much, but Bangalore forced it down until the feeling passed. Lifeline would become even more worried if she did throw up and Bangalore didn’t want to be more of a burden than she already was.

On that same note, eating with Bloodhound was virtually impossible unless Lifeline was there as Bangalore’s feelings of inadequacy and shame only grew. Bloodhound was the greatest hunter Bangalore knew; she did not deserve to be eating their food in their presence. However, at the same time it would be very disrespectful to reject both the food and their company, so Bangalore forced herself to eat. Thankfully Lifeline had made sure to be with her for every meal. While for most of the day and night Lifeline would be right at her side, Lifeline would leave occasionally to help Bloodhound. The first couple of times Lifeline had been away for more than a few minutes were hard. Hopelessness and fear had creeped in as voices whispered that Lifeline would leave her or that she didn’t deserve to be with Lifeline or how much better off Lifeline would be without her. Even when Lifeline had come back, those voices wouldn’t leave until some reassuring touch or words had been given. At that point Bangalore’s shame would return in full force for having doubted her love. Bangalore did her best to work through those feelings, but they were hard to process, and even harder to communicate.

A heavy sigh was let out as Bangalore lay curled up on her bed. Lifeline magically showing up had been a turning point for her. When she had been found and brought to Bloodhound, she was nothing more than a bloodied, sobbing, and feverish mess. A disgraceful shell of her former self. Few clear memories remained from those two days. Bangalore could only recall the excruciating pain of having all her infected wounds tended to and Bloodhound’s voice trying to break through. Seeing Lifeline kneeling in front of her had felt like another fever dream, but her voice and her touch were unmistakable. Lifeline had been that link that had pulled her drifting soul back. Effortlessly proving that despite everything that had happened, they still had each other. And because of that, Bangalore could only feel her love for Lifeline grow.

With Lifeline and Bloodhound supporting her, Bangalore was finally on her path to recovery. She could feel her body regaining its strength with each full meal she consumed, and every hour she managed to sleep. That alone gave Bangalore a sliver of hope, hope that she could one day repay her debt to Bloodhound. She knew they would never require anything of her, but she wasn’t one to take without giving in return.

Bangalore slowly stood up from where she had been laying on the bed and walked towards the door, hands hesitating before opening it. With a deep breath Bangalore opened the door. There had only been a couple of times she had dared to leave the room, too worried about someone other than Bloodhound seeing her in this shameful state. Only after Lifeline’s arrival and her encouragement had Bangalore ventured out of the room. Golden eyes went to the two people sitting in the central room. Bloodhound was weaving a thick cord together while Lifeline was sewing that cord into the front of her tunic. Blue and grey replaced the brown and gold that had originally been there. Mending her tunic and the other clothing should have been her responsibility, but Bloodhound and Lifeline had taken on those tasks insisting that she keep resting.

Lifeline looked up from her sewing and smiled at her. “It’s almost done!” she held up the tunic.

Lips tried to pull upwards into a smile, but failed as images of how her tunic used to look flooded her mind. It was nothing in comparison, just a light hide covered in stitching. Stitching that stood out to her like an eyesore.

“It looks good,” Bangalore got out, not wanting to be ungrateful for their hard work.

“I think I got the pattern upfront down well enough, thanks to ya teaching me.”

“Of course.” Another failed attempt at a smile.

“Try it on,” Bloodhound spoke up. “I vant to see if vhat I have made is enough.”

Bangalore nodded and swallowed, her gut twisting slightly at the idea of putting the tunic on. Hands grabbed the edges of the borrowed shirt she was wearing and tugged it over her head, leaving her in just her chest wrap and her bandages. Lifeline helped to slide the tunic over her head while ensuring she didn’t get tangled in any of the stitching or cord. Black eyes looked her over as Lifeline tugged here and there, and brushed out any wrinkles so it was hanging on her like it always had. Bangalore quickly blinked away the tears building in the corner of her eyes and focused on a spot of the wall. No. She wasn’t going to start crying over this. Bloodhound hummed as they looked her over as well. Together, they worked to determine how much cord was needed to fill out the rest of the tunic’s front. Thankfully there was enough, plus some so Bloodhound could tie it off and put the rest of the material away.

“It looks good on ya,” Lifeline’s voice encouraged Bangalore to look down.

Golden eyes remained fixed on the wall, her mouth clamped shut as she didn’t dare to open it without some pathetic sob escaping. Hands were rested on her shoulders as Lifeline let out a sigh. Slowly they slid down to the top of her chest. Lips were pressed to her cheek.

“We’ll go hunting as soon as ya healed up a bit more.”

It wouldn’t be the same. Whatever she chose to decorate her tunic with wouldn’t have been awarded to her by her tribe. More hollow imitations, much like the wooden gauges resting in her ears instead of gold.

“Bangalore…” came the pained sigh.

Arms wrapped around her midsection as Lifeline closed the distance between them; her forehead resting against her chest. Lips trembled as Bangalore fought the pathetic sobs trying to escape.

“Let’s get ya out of this, I got to finish it up and then-” Lifeline’s voice trailed off.

Bangalore didn’t even get a chance to hide the tears that were leaking down her face. In an instant Lifeline was cupping her cheeks with both hands as thumbs wiped away the salty liquid.

“Hey…hey…”

She was worthless and ragged like her tunic, how even with all the stitching holding her together she was still falling apart. Lifeline pressed their foreheads together and whispered words of comfort. Why did Lifeline still want to be with her? She had nothing; she was nothing.

The closing of a door and those soft footsteps signaled Bloodhound’s return. Bangalore hastily worked to stifle her sobs and remove any evidence of her tears, she didn’t want them to keep seeing her like this.

“I’m fine,” Bangalore got out, as she pushed away from Lifeline and turned to remove the tunic.

Lifeline tried to speak, but Bangalore cut her off.

“I’m fine,” she repeated, desperately trying to convince herself of that. “Thank you both for fixing this up for me.”

Golden eyes remained on the floor, only breaking contact with it for a moment as she slipped the borrowed shirt back on. Bangalore didn’t even try to face Bloodhound, she simply turned and headed back to her room. By the time the door closed behind her, she was already curled up on the bed.

Moments later ears picked up the sound of the opening door and Lifeline’s careful approach.

“May I join ya?”

Bangalore felt guilty for taking more of Lifeline’s time and making her worry. She should be stronger. A hand gently rubbed her shoulder and arm as there was a shift in the mattress. Lifeline leaned on Bangalore’s side, waiting for her answer.

“Bloodhound could probably use your help with something,” Bangalore said.

“They did mention something about working on dinner soon, but I don’t want to leave ya to ya thoughts after that.”

“It was just a memory; I’ll be fine.” Her tongue burned with the lie.

A low hum was let out. “Alright,” Lifeline conceded after a few moments. “I’ll be back in a little bit to check in on ya, ok?”

Lips were pressed to her cheek while arms squeezed her gently.

“I love ya, Bangalore.”

Bangalore opened her mouth to say it back, but the words got stuck in her throat. A moment later Lifeline’s warmth had left with the closing of the door. Bangalore curled in on herself more.

Legs dipped into the water for a second before the rest of her body followed. Bangalore let out a long sigh as she sunk into the bathtub until the soothing water was just past her chest; her iron pendant completely submerged. Arms were draped over the edges of the tub, preventing her from submerging any further. Golden eyes were closed as Bangalore tipped her head back, letting the heat seep into her tense body. Working to draw the bath had finally broken her out of the loop she had been stuck in ever since she had put on her tunic. Dinner with Lifeline and Bloodhound hadn’t been enough to as her inability to really interact with either of them had only increased her feelings of worthlessness. She wasn’t recovering fast enough, and it was only a matter of time before their patience ran out. Doing something herself without having to have anyone help her felt amazing.

“May I join ya?”

The unexpected voice jolted Bangalore from her lethargic state, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as she shot into an upright position. A sly smile formed on Lifeline’s lips as she walked over, dressed in only her underwear and chest wrap with a towel hanging on her arm. Bangalore thickly swallowed, hands tightly gripping the edge of the tub.

“S-sure.”

Lifeline’s smile grew as she turned to hang up her towel next to Bangalore’s. Golden eyes couldn’t leave the breathtaking sight, watching Lifeline’s every movement as she removed the last of her clothing, sauntered over, and stepped into the tub. A soft sigh was let out as Lifeline sunk into the water, positioning herself between Bangalore’s legs, and leaning back against her.

“Perfect temperature.”

Cheeks were covered in a dark blush, and it wasn’t just because of the hot water.

“I’m not tugging on any of ya stitching, am I?” concerned black eyes looked back at her.

“N-no, you’re just fine right there.”

“Good.”

A deep breath was let out as Bangalore worked to relax her body bit by bit. For the moment the two of them just sat there enjoying the bath and being close to each other. Round lips turned upwards into a tiny smile when Bangalore noticed the familiar cord around Lifeline’s neck. She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against the shaved side of Lifeline’s head. Lifeline leaned into the touch, humming softly. Arms dropped from the edges of the tub to wrap around her midsection as Bangalore rested her head against Lifeline’s.

“I’ve been thinking,” Lifeline spoke up.

“Hm?”

“This place reminds me of our little spot. Trees everywhere, lots of greenery, plenty of resources.”

“It does.”

It pained Bangalore to think about their little home, but she wasn’t going to let that ruin the moment she was having with Lifeline.

“I wouldn’t mind starting a place here, carve out a little home amongst the trees. I’m sure Bloodhound and their tribe would be happy to have us stay here, but we could also live just outside of their territory. And then we could hunt, trade, fish, forge, and even have our own garden. It would be full of plants for spices and making my healing salve and anything else ya would want. We could complete our bellows this time; I could teach ya all about how to work iron and ya could teach me how to work gold.”

Bangalore held Lifeline a little tighter. That truly sounded like paradise. The two of them living together, hunting together, building a home together. Unfortunately, that feeling of elation only lasted a moment as her gut began to twist. Would it be like before? Seeing each other for a week, then separated for months? How long would that last before her tribe found out or the distance wore on them too much?

“What do ya think?” Lifeline had shifted in her arms so she was looking at her over her shoulder.

“That sounds wonderful,” Bangalore managed a genuine smile even though her voice wasn’t as excited as it should have been.

Eyebrows were drawn together in concern. Lifeline turned around so she was straddling Bangalore’s hips. Bangalore inadvertently turned the stitched side of her face away from her. Hands gently guided her face back so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“But?”

Bangalore sighed. “It’s only a matter of time before your tribe thinks something is off.”

Wet fingers brushed over her cheeks, carefully avoiding the exposed stitching before Lifeline wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I’m going to end things with my tribe on my own terms.”

Golden eyes went wide as panic began to flood her veins. “What?! No, you can’t you’d lose everything!”

“Would I lose you?” Lifeline softly smiled a hint of pain reflected in her black irises.

Bangalore sat there with her mouth open as the realization of what she had said hit her. “N-no! Of course not!”

“Then I wouldn’t lose everything.”

“I’m so sorry Lifeline I-”

A finger was laid over her lips, silencing the rest of her sentence.

“I want a life with ya. No more hiding, no more tiring journeys and months of waiting just to see ya for too short of a time. I want to make a home with ya where we wake up with each other and do all those tedious tasks together. My tribe will find out sooner or later, I’d rather it be on my own terms.”

Bangalore wanted to be happy and excited for this, but she couldn’t help but worry. Hands were raised up out of the water to cradle her love’s face.

“What if they hurt you? What if they kill you?”

A light chuckle drifted past her lips. “I’ll be long gone before they can do that. Trust me. I’m going to slip in, grab what I can, leave a message, and slip out. It’s the safest way.”

“You could just stay here, you don’t have to go back. We can rebuild with what we have.”

Lifeline shook her head. “They will come looking for me if I’m gone too long, even now I’m pushing it with how many days I’ve been out. And if they come looking, then things won’t be settled easily and on my own terms.” She leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. “Trust me, nothing is going to stop me from coming back to be with ya.”

Golden eyes closed as Bangalore slowly nodded her head. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m not afraid of losing you.”

“Ya won’t.”

Bangalore tentatively pushed forward, pressing their lips together for a brief moment. A soft sigh drifted between them. That was the first time they had kissed each other on the lips since they had last been together. Hands pulled Lifeline’s face forward so she could kiss her again. The action was eagerly returned as Lifeline’s arms tightened their hold around Bangalore’s neck, reducing the space between their bodies. Golden eyes drifted closed, mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

There was that need to get lost in her love’s arms, to touch her, to show her how much she meant to her. To thank her for being her rock throughout all of this. Fingers traced down the familiar body, paying special attention to the areas Bangalore knew Lifeline wanted to be touched. Beautiful sounds drifted past Lifeline’s lips with every massage of her hands and every pinch with her fingers. Bangalore was pushed back firmly against the edge of the tub, Lifeline’s hips rocking in her lap, begging for attention. Few things could compare to the feeling of touching her love in her softest, most intimate areas.

“ _Oh Bangalore_ ,” Lifeline whimpered into her ear. “ _I missed ya…_ ”

Silky warmth wrapped around her fingers as she gently pushed them in, the heel of her hand grinding against the sensitive nub when she couldn’t go any farther. Hands gripped her back as Lifeline buried her face in the crook of her neck, pleading for more, telling her how much she needed her. Bangalore let herself get completely lost in reuniting with her love. Decorating Lifeline’s body with affection until she was quaking and softly gasping out. Golden eyes opened, gazing into Lifeline’s beautiful, black irises.

“I love you,” Bangalore whispered.

The corners of Lifeline’s eyes crinkled as a wide smile formed on her face.

“I love ya too.”

For that moment they were bathing together, all of the worries and pains that had been plaguing them faded to the back. Right now they were two people in love.

Cleaned bodies with freshly applied bandages and clothing quietly swayed together as they made their way to the bed. They laid down, arms instantly wrapping around each other and legs intertwining. Bangalore brushed a couple of Lifeline’s thick braids away from her face, a small smile resting on her lips.

“I love you.”

“And I love ya.”

No further words were needed as fatigue tugged at their eyelids. One final kiss was shared before they drifted off to sleep.

Bangalore was alone when she stirred from her somewhat restful sleep. A frown tugged at her lips while her hands ran over the spot Lifeline had been when they had gone to bed. Soft linens still carried some of her warmth; she hadn’t left too long ago. Two muffled voices from outside the room pulled her attention towards the closed door. Silently she stood up and walked over to the door so she could hear them better.

“I vill not hold you here against your vill, I vish you vould not go.” Bloodhound’s voice was always easy to recognize. “It is not a vise decision, stay here, ve vill handle things if they come looking for answers.”

“I can’t put ya tribe in the middle of all of this.” So was her love’s. “I’m not going to hide until they come, I’m not going to let ya tribe to blamed for my decision.”

“It vould be unvise for them to threaten the neutral agreement or to sour our tribe’s long history.”

Bangalore sighed as she sat down against the door. Golden eyes wandered around the room lit with the early morning light, noting how Lifeline’s pack, armor, and most of her weapons were gone. She was leaving.

“Stay, Bangalore still needs you here.”

Eyes were shut tight, they were right, she still needed Lifeline, but at the same time she knew Lifeline wouldn’t be able to stay. Not being able to settle this would slowly eat her alive.

“I have to do this, this has to be done on my terms not because I was found out.”

“And vhat if they kill you? Vhat vas it all for?”

Bangalore couldn’t sit here and listen to them going back and forth. With a wince she stood up and opened the door, instantly halting the tense conversation. Bangalore looked at the two people she cared deeply for. Lifeline had her pack on and was in her full gear with her mask resting on the top of her head. Likewise, Bloodhound was in their usual attire minus any weapons. They must have caught her right before she had intended to leave. Both of them silently stood there, waiting to see how she would react.

“I know you need to leave,” she turned to Lifeline, “and that you want me to stay here and wait for you.” Bangalore took a deep breath. “I can’t do that. I’m coming with you; you’re not going to face them alone.”

“No, no, no, ya can’t come with me, they’d kill ya for sure,” Lifeline shook her head.

“Not if we’re together, they will have to at least hear us out first, and if things take a turn for the worst then we can fight out of it together.”

Lifeline walked up to her and cupped her cheeks with her hands, resting their foreheads together. “Ya have to stay, ya injuries still have much healing to do. I can’t risk losing ya.”

“And I can’t lose you! We only survived that pack of prowlers because we did it together.”

“This is different.”

“I’m not letting you do this alone,” Bangalore stood firm.

“Then it is decided,” Bloodhound spoke up before Lifeline could attempt to counter yet again, “All three of us vill go.”

“What?” Bangalore and Lifeline exclaimed in unison, as they turned to face them.

“Strength is found in numbers. I vill do vhat I can to be a mediator for any confrontations and ensure that you both leave vith your lives.”

“Ya can’t, it could put ya tribe’s standing at risk-” Lifeline began.

“It vill not,” Bloodhound folded their arms across their chest. “The neutral zone isn’t just for two varring tribes to be in the same area and not fight, but also for such tribes to discuss issues and come to resolutions. They may not like vhat position I take, but they vill respect it.”

Lifeline sighed and stepped away from Bangalore, rubbing the sides of her forehead.

“Ve can travel using three of our elks so the journey should only take two days tops.” They focused on Bangalore. “Gather vhat you have and prepare for the journey; I shall do the same. The sooner ve leave the better.” Bloodhound then pointed to Lifeline. “Don’t even think about leaving vithout us, I vill track you down.”

The bone mask was simply pulled over Lifeline’s face as she slipped her pack off her shoulders and plopped onto a nearby chair. Satisfied with how things were decided, Bloodhound left to pack their belongings. Bangalore took a step towards her room before pausing. A glance was cast over her shoulder. Bangalore turned around and crouched in front of Lifeline. Bare hands were set on top of gloved ones.

“We only want you to be able to end things with your tribe and make it back.”

Lifeline’s hands rotated and held hers back. “I know, I’m just worried about ya.”

“I am too.”

The mask was pushed up onto the top of Lifeline’s head so she could lean forward and press a quick kiss to Bangalore’s lips.

“Ya planning on changing?”

“Yes.”

“Do ya need help?”

Bangalore took a deep breath as she considered it. “I should be able to handle it.”

“Alright, well if ya need help, just call out ok? I’ll be here packing more rations for all three of us.”

“I will, thank you.”

One more kiss was shared before they went their separate ways to get ready for the journey.

Putting her tunic on for the second time threatened to engulf her in the memories and shame that came from its appearance, but Bangalore held firm. Even without all of the awarded additions, this tunic was still one she had made with her own hands and now it was one that had been tended to by those that cared for her. It also fit her best out of everything Bloodhound had lent her. If she was going to end up fighting, she wanted to be wearing something she knew how to move in. Bangalore rolled her shoulders back and stood tall. Lifeline needed her now and she wasn’t going to let her love down. She knew what it was like to face something like this alone. That was the last thing she wanted for Lifeline. Fingers ran over the wrappings around her forearms and legs, making sure everything was secure. She then tugged on the cord around her neck so her iron pendant was resting on top of her tunic. No more hiding. They would be free to live their lives together after this.

Several members of Bloodhound’s tribe including their uncle Artur saw them off after checking that they had enough supplies for the journey. Only a couple of waterskins and a few small packs of food were strapped to Bangalore’s waist and back. All borrowed from Bloodhound. The only item of hers she had on besides her clothing was her bone knife. While Bloodhound had offered to have her carry a few more weapons just in case, Bangalore had decided that it was best she didn’t. She was less likely to be treated like a threat by the eastern mountain tribe if she came unarmed. Lifeline reluctantly agreed with that, but added that if they got into any trouble before reaching her tribe, she would be tossing an iron spear her way.

The elks cut through the forest with ease, making her journey by foot several days ago feel so much longer. Bangalore couldn’t help but tense up when they had neared their ruined campsite. Golden eyes glanced to the side at Lifeline to meet black irises. There was no mistaking that Lifeline was feeling the same. She urged her elk closer so she could reach out and hold Lifeline’s hand. A firm grip held hers back, fingers intertwining. Thankfully the path Bloodhound was taking them on avoided it completely. Whether it was by accident or on purpose Bangalore would never know. By nightfall they had reached the edge of the forest and set up camp there. Bloodhound took the first watch so she and Lifeline could share some last few hours together before the next day. Bangalore was eternally grateful for their unwavering support. They were lucky to have them as a friend.

Hooves thumped against the ground as the three steadily made their way across the wide golden planes. Off in the distance was the looming formation of the eastern mountains, getting closer with each step. Bangalore could feel her stomach start to twist into knots. They soon would cross into unfamiliar territory and then into the eastern mountain tribe’s land. Was she making a mistake by coming? Should have Lifeline and Bloodhound been the ones going? What good would it have done if they just decide to kill her without even a second thought? Bangalore looked to the side at her love. While Lifeline’s mask covered her facial expression, it did not hide the panic and apprehension reflected in her eyes. Bangalore reached out to her, an action that was instantly mirrored. Relief and gratitude washed over those beautiful black eyes as they held hands once again. A small smile formed on Bangalore’s lips. She had made the right decision to come. Lifeline needed her support. Golden eyes flickered down for a moment to see Lifeline’s pendant resting on the outside of her armor. While it partially blended in with her other gold necklaces, the light, knotted cord it hung from made it much easier to spot. No more hiding. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment longer before facing forward. The tall mountain range had engulfed the horizon by now. Bangalore couldn’t see the buildings on the lower crests, but she could see the multiple streams of smoke rising up into the air. A low horn bellowed out from the mountains, sending a shiver down her spine.

“We should stop here,” Lifeline said as she let go of Bangalore’s hand.

Bloodhound led their elk so they were on Lifeline’s other side. Golden eyes scoured the side of the mountain, barely managing to catch the movement of the masked and armored figures making their way down towards them. Two archers posted themselves at the base, while a group of five began to make their way through the tall golden grass. There was no mistaking who the archers were aiming for. Bangalore cast one last glance towards Lifeline, putting on the bravest face she could muster despite how hard her heart was hammering in her chest. They would make it through this.


	14. The Trial of Iron and Gold

As the five members of her tribe approached, Lifeline couldn’t help but shift anxiously in the saddle. Normally she would be welcomed with a celebratory call from the horn. However, the one that had rang out was a warning to stay and wait. The guards should be approaching to inquire why they were here before providing an escort into their tribe’s territory. Should be. Lifeline knew that wasn’t going to be the case as soon as three of them rushed in Bangalore’s direction. The plan had been to remain as calm as possible and to not give any reason for things to escalate.

That was all thrown out the window the instant they pulled Bangalore off her elk and threw her to the ground with a harsh thump. Lifeline jumped off her elk and rushed to her love’s aid. Two of them were working to search her and bind her arms and legs while the third stood there with their spear pressed against her throat. A small trickle of blood could already be seen running down her neck where the sharp weapon had pricked her skin. Lifeline wanted to tackle the guard to the ground and return the favor, but with his spear so close she’d risk Bangalore getting a worse injury.

“Ya take that spear away from her this instant,” Lifeline ordered as she stepped partially between the third guard and Bangalore. “She came here with me peacefully.”

The spear wasn’t pulled away.

“Why isn’t ya prisoner tied up then?” The leader of the squad said as he approached, folding his arms across his chest.

“She isn’t my prisoner; she came with us willingly.”

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Bloodhound and the fifth guard walk up to them.

Bangalore’s angry voice suddenly called out, “Get your hands off that! It’s mine!”

“One more move and ya dead!” the third warned as they swiftly shifted their spear so it was pushing into Bangalore’s chest.

“Ya hurt her and it’ll be the last thing ya do!” Lifeline lunged forward and pressed one of her knives against the guard’s neck.

Two of the other guards dropped into defensive stances and trained their weapons on Lifeline.

“Get ya spear outta her chest and I’ll lower my knife,” came the calmest statement she could muster despite the panic and anger rushing through her veins.

“Please félagi fighters, there is no need to shed bloth, ve have merely come to speak vith the Elders and Lifeline’s family,” Bloodhound said as they stepped between Lifeline and the guard, gently forcing them both to lower their weapons.

“Is that so?” the squad leader spoke up. “This hunter from the western tribe was armed and had stolen iron around her neck. No doubt to come, kill, and add to her collection,” he said as he held up the bone knife and the iron pendant.

Lifeline wanted to lunge for him and snatch the pendant back, but Bloodhound’s firm grip on her upper arm kept her from doing so.

“She did not steal that, I made that for her!”

Everyone went still as all eyes were focused on her.

“What?”

“Ya heard me, that belongs to her, now give it back.”

The squad leader walked up to her and reached out to grab the light cord around her neck. “What the-” he muttered as her gold pendant was lifted up into the air.

Lifeline met and held his shocked gaze. “Ya return what is hers.”

“Tie Lifeline up and bring them both before the Elders,” came the order.

“You vill not,” Bloodhound loudly countered as they moved to stand in front of Lifeline and Bangalore. “Ve came here in peace, ve have not resisted despite you treating us like a threat. You vill not tie up your own and ve vill speak vith the Elders.”

“That!” the squad leader pointed at Bangalore, “is a threat! She came armed and has clearly done something to compromise Lifeline’s loyalty to our tribe.”

“A small tool no one vould travel vithout. I understand the need to bind Bangalore due to your tribe’s current standings, but you vill not do the same to Lifeline. This is her home, ve only vish to peacefully settle this.”

The squad leader held their masked gaze for several moments before letting out a huff. “Ya two will flank Lifeline and keep her right behind me, and ya two will handle the western hunter, if she makes any move to run or attack, kill her.” He turned to Bloodhound. “Ya will walk with me as we head to the town hall.”

“I vill be at the back, guiding my elks up,” Bloodhound simply stated.

“Very well,” came the curt nod. “Untie her legs, there’s no need to waste our energy carrying her.”

Lifeline breathed out a discrete sigh of relief. Bloodhound was smart in making it so they would be behind Bangalore and thus would be able to keep an eye on her. She wouldn’t put it past either of the guards to try and trip up or hurt Bangalore only to act like it was an accident. Black eyes looked down at Bangalore. A faint, reassuring smile was on her lips despite being tied up with blood slowly dribbling from the cut in the center of her chest. Lifeline just wanted to crouch down, hold her face and tell her everything was going to be ok. She almost did if it weren’t for the two guards flanking her and trying to pull her forward. Lifeline stood her ground and shook her arms out of the hold.

“I don’t need ya guidance to walk to my own home,” she sneered.

“Let’s get moving!” the squad leader called out.

“Get up hunter!”

There was the obvious soft thud and grunt of Bangalore being kicked. Lifeline whirled around.

“Ya as much touch a hair on her head and I’ll return what ya did tenfold!” She leveled them with her fiery gaze and pointer finger.

They simply regarded her with a cold look.

Once everyone was in place, the squad leader blew into his horn to send a signal back. A moment later it was answered, permitting them to make their way up the mountain. The carved path up the mountain was steep, even with the zig zagged route it took. Many times Lifeline checked over her shoulder to see how Bangalore was doing. While she was confident this hike was nothing unusual for Bangalore, she was worried about how her strength was lasting with all of her stitched wounds. Golden ones looked into black ones. Even through the sweat running down the sides of her face and her labored breathing, she still managed to smile at her. Oh how she loved this woman.

As they reached the top of the crests and entered the first of many handmade plateaus, there nothing short of a bustling crowd waiting to see them. Several more guards surrounded both her and Bangalore, while Bloodhound as escorted off to where they could tether their elks. Lifeline could only hope Bloodhound returned quickly to help her protect Bangalore. Murmurs and hushed whispers drifted through the crowd. Lifeline tried to ignore what they were saying about her and Bangalore, but it was hard to. She scanned the many faces, hoping to catch a familiar one that was happy to see her. Each one turned away or adverted their eyes. Friends, relatives, people she had trained, people she had grown up with. Every time they refused to look at her, the dull ache in her chest grew. How were they all acting like this so quickly? They didn’t know the full story, they only knew the speculation that was being passed around. Fear began to creep up her spine, would she even get a chance to explain herself? Or would they turn into a raging mob like Bangalore’s tribe had? At that thought she tried to look back at Bangalore only to have one of the guards next to her shove her forward. She wanted to push them right back, but managed to rein herself in at the last second as Bloodhound’s warning repeated in her mind.

It took forever for them to reach the town hall. By then it felt like almost everyone in the tribe was out to see what was happening. The doors were opened and Lifeline was led into the main room that was used for a variety of purposes. As she looked up and saw several of the elders already gathered on the raised, stone platform, she knew what was going to happen.

They were going to be put on trial.

Off to her left side Bangalore was forced to her knees and an iron post was inserted into the ground behind her. Arms were looped around it and secured to the floor with another segment of rope. Bangalore did her best to keep a neutral expression and her head high, but it was clear to Lifeline that she was hurting. No doubt many of her stitches were getting pulled on because of how close to the ground her hands had been secured.

“Peacefully remove ya weapons and gear or we will remove them by force,” the squad leader addressed her.

Lifeline silently complied, setting down her knives and spear, along with all of her packs.

“Ya armor and mask too.”

“Nah, these are staying on unless all of ya drop ya armor as well,” she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

The squad leader was about to counter when a voice cut them off.

“What is going on?”

They both turned to face the oldest of the elders slowly walking up to them.

“Lifeline…what is the meaning of this?” they scowled as their eyes drifted from her to Bangalore.

“Lifeline returned from her supposed hunt with Bloodhound and that western hunter,” the squad leader jumped in before Lifeline could say anything. “This was around the hunter’s neck, and there is a gold one around Lifeline’s,” he finished as he handed over Bangalore’s iron pendant.

For a moment the elder looked down at the pendant in their wrinkly palm. They then held their other hand out to Lifeline. “The other pendant.”

Lifeline clasped a hand over it and took a half step back. “I’m not giving ya this.”

With one small nod from the elder, the two guards next to Lifeline seized her arms and pulled them behind her back. She tried to fight back and escape, but in mere moments her gold pendant was taken from her neck and put in the elder’s hand.

“Ya give that back! That is mine!”

Rope was secured around her wrists and her legs were kicked from behind, making her collapse onto her knees. Hands braced down on her shoulders keeping her there. She wanted to keep on fighting to get her pendant back, but at this point it was useless to. Enraged eyes could only watch as the elder walked to the middle of the stone platform and called for everyone to quiet down. Lifeline glanced over her shoulder, noticing for the first time how many people had packed themselves into the large room to see what judgement was going to be passed. Her gut clenched when she noticed both of her parents at the front of the crowd off to her right. They, like everyone else, kept their gaze away from her, making the ache in her chest hurt even worse.

“The elders have gathered in response to Lifeline’s return and the alarming discoveries brought with it,” one of the elders addressed the room.

A small bit off commotion rose up as a figure pushed their way to the front. Lifeline let out a sigh of relief when she recognized the blue and grey clothing. It was Bloodhound.

“Bloodhound, I understand ya came with Lifeline?” the oldest elder addressed them.

“I did. I am here in behalf of both of my friends,” they replied.

“Both?”

“I have known Lifeline and Bangalore for many years.”

“Bangalore? So, the western hunter has a name.”

Murmurs drifted through the room.

“If I may,” Bloodhound attempted to continue.

“Ya will have ya turn to speak,” the oldest raised their hand.

Bloodhound nodded and moved to stand as close to Bangalore as they were allowed.

“Remove her mask and bring it to me,” came the order.

Lifeline kept still, her teeth grinding together as the comfort of her mask disappeared and the cool air of room bushed against her face. Yet another piece of her that was taken.

Cold eyes were fixed on Lifeline. “Ya left for a solo hunt, were gone for longer than anticipated, and have returned with a hunter from the western mountain tribe wearing these around ya necks,” they loudly stated as they held up the two pendants for everyone to see. “Explain ya self.”

Lifeline rolled her shoulders back and stood as tall as she could from where she was on her knees. So many words whirled around in her head, forming an endless number of possible responses. It was hard to try and think of the perfect one even though she had thought about it many times during their journey here. As the moments silently passed by, Lifeline knew she just needed to come out and say it.

“I love her.” Lifeline couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips as those words left her mouth. “I made that iron pendant for her, and she made that gold one for me.”

Black eyes glanced to the side towards Bangalore, their eyes meeting for a moment as they shared a soft smile. The ache in her chest shrank ever so slightly.

“Then for what reason did ya come back here for?”

Those words cut at her, indirectly telling her how unwelcome she was now. The initial reason for coming back now seemed silly. Her pride or whatever she had in her house was not worth putting Bangalore’s and her own life at risk. She should have just listened to Bloodhound and stayed in their tribe. It didn’t matter now, she had to press on with her decision.

“I wanted to make my relationship known instead of it being discovered like a dirty secret. I am not ashamed of falling in love with her or for wanting to share my life with her.”

The oldest elder slowly nodded her head. “I have no doubt in my mind Lifeline that ya intentions are sincere, but ya have been fooled. This hunter, is only lying to ya. Look at her and her patched clothing, she has been disgraced and rejected by her own tribe. Of course she would weave this lie to try and pull ya down with her. She has nothing and is nothing.”

At those words, Lifeline could see Bangalore flinch ever so slightly. Anger rushed through Lifeline’s veins as her blood steadily began to boil.

“She was only rejected because she refused to deny her love for me,” Lifeline loudly countered.

“Is that the story she told ya?”

“I saw what they did to her. It was cruel and completely unwarranted.”

An eyebrow was raised up. Low chatter moved throughout the building as everyone speculated on the information.

“This isn’t some random hunter ya just met on this latest solo hunt. Bangalore is that same hunter ya kept running into, isn’t she?” the elder said.

“Yes.”

“And even though I had ordered ya to kill her, ya didn’t.”

“Yes.”

“Then we can assume that each of these solo hunts were nothing more than treacherous deeds where ya both met up and betrayed ya tribes.”

Lifeline wasn’t even going to try and counter that statement. Instead she redirected the topic. “Why is it wrong to love someone?”

“There are limits to who is worthy of ya love. She is from the western mountain tribe! They live to deceive those around them and manipulate others to their favor. This!” they held up the gold pendant. “Is nothing but a lie.”

“If I may,” Bloodhound spoke up as they took a step forward, “vouch for Bangalore’s integrity. In all the times I have been with her, she has only acted with the upmost respect and honor. She vould not give such a gift if she did not mean everything that came vith it. I have seen these two together only for a brief time, but I have no doubt in my mind that vhat they share is genuine.”

“While ya words are respected Bloodhound, ya tribe has also turned a blind eye towards their ways. I can easily expose her lie with one action. Bring me a handsaw and a flat stone.”

Many people shifted about until one stepped forward and offered up the iron tool while two guards set a large stone in front of the elder.

“Everyone knows that the gold ingots cast by the western mountain tribe are filled with clay. This is so that they can diminish the value of the ingot and gain unfairly from it when traded. This pendant is no different. I shall cut through and reveal the clay core.” Eyes fixed on Lifeline again. “And then ya shall know her ‘love’ for ya is just as cheap.”

It took every bit of Lifeline’s will to stay silent and watch as her pendant was rested against the stone and iron teeth began to slowly cut into it. Gold dust gathered on either side of the saw as it continued its path through the pendant. Lifeline couldn’t help the tears building in the corner of her eyes. She knew the pendant would be solid gold and she knew Bangalore would happily make her another one. But it still hurt. How could it not? They were destroying something that meant so much to her.

When the agonizing scrape of metal against metal ceased, and an eerie silence fell over the room. Everyone seemed to lean forward, eager to see the result. Winkled hands removed the saw and brushed away the flecks of gold. Several more moments of silence passed.

“It’s solid,” came the hushed announcement.

The other elders gathered around them, all refusing to believe such a statement until they saw it themselves. Lifeline looked to Bangalore, finding strength in her slightly smug smile. When all of the elders got a good look at the pendant, the oldest stepped down and stood in front of Lifeline.

“What did ya hope to gain by coming here together?”

Lifeline hadn’t been expecting that question. “I…well…”

What would have been the best situation that she could think of? No injures? No trial? A blessing for their new journey together? Lifeline internally shook her head. It was more than that.

“Some part of me hoped that maybe we could start our life together here,” Lifeline softly spoke. “That we would be understood and welcomed.”

“Bangalore would never be welcomed here. Our tribe’s blood is on her hands.”

Lifeline’s temper spiked at that unfair statement. “Her tribe’s is on mine! Along with fifty others in this room who have killed them! And for what?! Some stolen crates of iron? Some clay filled gold ingots? Have those really been worth the centuries of blood that has been spilled between us?” A deep breath was pulled in and let out. “Parents, children, relatives, all dead because of some quarrel no one even fully remembers. Why is it such an absurd idea to think that she couldn’t be welcomed here? Our tribes aren’t so different. We both live in mountain ranges, work metal and stone, are excellent craftsmen and hunters, and strive to create a safe community. There is so much we could learn from each other, yet we decide it’s best to act with violence.” Lifeline slowly shook her head. “The one time I paused and didn’t kill my supposed enemy, I ended up finding someone I wanted to spend my life with. Just imagine what could happen if we tried for once to make peace with them. It’s not impossible, we have been allies before.”

No one dared to make a noise for several moments after her speech. The oldest elder looked around the room and then glanced at Bangalore. Bit by bit murmurs began to rumble through the crowd. Any hope that Lifeline had on her words making an impact were quickly chased away. Many whispered about how misguided she was, while others were plotting how they might kill Bangalore. Did they not even listen to her?!

“Are there any further statements that wish to be made?” the elder stated as they looked from Lifeline to Bloodhound to Bangalore.

“I do,” Bangalore spoke up.

The elder regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “The liar dares to speak? Go on then.”

“Call me what you like, no matter what happens here, I am prepared and willing to give Lifeline the best life possible. I will love her and care for her through every up and down thrown at us,” Bangalore declared, gold eyes staring into black ones.

A scoff jumped past the elder’s lips. “It won’t take long for her to see how incapable ya are.”

Bangalore looked as if she wanted to counter it, but the elder directed their attention to Lifeline’s parents.

“Do either of ya have anything to say on behalf of ya daughter?”

Lifeline looked to them as well, a sliver of hope dared to form in her chest. If anyone were to speak up on her behalf that would be listened to it would be them. However, it was instantly crushed when all they did was shake their heads.

“Nothing?!” the angry words jumped past her lips. “Ya have nothing to say?! I’m ya only child!”

“What would ya have us say? To approve of this unacceptable behavior?” her mother burst out. “We provided a great home for ya here, ya had everything ya could ever want or need. Why did ya have to go and choose that,” she motioned to Bangalore, “instead of the many other people in our tribe?”

The ache settled deeply into Lifeline’s chest again as tears began to slide from the corners of her eyes.

“Why? Why is it so impossible for all of ya to give her a chance? To even try?!” Lifeline couldn’t bring herself to finish her thought, it didn’t matter, they weren’t going to listen.

“If no one else wishes to speak, then the elders and I will convene for a moment to make our decision,” the oldest elder stated.

“I have one piece of advice to give before you go,” Bloodhound spoke up. “Do not make the same mistake that the vestern mountain tribe did vith Bangalore. They were careless to banish her and vill regret losing someone who contributed so much to their tribe. To do the same to Lifeline vould only follow in their folly.”

No response was given to that statement. However, it was easy for Lifeline to see how tense the elders’ jaws got because of it. Little else upset someone from the eastern mountain tribe than to be likened to those from the west.

One by one the elders disappeared into the small meeting room off to the side. Lifeline’s shoulders fell forward. They shouldn’t have come. Now she could only hope that they would be able to make it out of this with their lives. Lifeline glanced to the side at Bangalore and Bloodhound. She was grateful to have them with her, she wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.

Sometime later the door opened and the elders filed out onto the stone platform. The oldest stood at the center with Lifeline’s mask in their hands.

“It has been decided that we will spare Bangalore’s life and allow her to leave our territory.”

Lifeline couldn’t help the massive sigh of relief that escaped her lips upon hearing that. Her love was safe. There were a few protests at this from the crowd, but they were shushed. One of the elders stepped forward and placed the iron pendant back over Bangalore’s neck.

Black eyes stared into golden ones. “Do not ever return as this favor won’t be given again.”

They then turned to Bloodhound. “Bloodhound, ya are free to leave with her and are still welcome back here in the future. Ya showed great loyalty to ya friends by standing by them.”

Bloodhound bowed their head in acknowledgement. Another weight was lifted off of Lifeline’s shoulders. While there was a small chance of Bloodhound being blamed for this, she was glad that ultimately they had not been.

“As for Lifeline…”

She felt her gut clench. 

“While ya continue to associate with an enemy of the tribe, ya shall not be allowed onto our territory. However, should ya finally come to ya senses, we will fully welcome ya back.”

Black eyes widened in surprise. She wasn’t being outright banished? While the conditions of her return were ones she would never agree to, a tiny ray of hope dared to form that maybe one day that might change.

With a motion from the elder, the guards around Lifeline helped her to her feet and undid the rope around her wrists. Blood rushed back to the partially numb areas of her legs, making it hard for her to walk for a moment. The elder walked up to her and handed her mask over.

“Ya will be allowed to keep ya mask and armor, but ya will be marked as one who has fallen from grace.”

Lifeline’s hands trembled as she held her mask. With a deep breath she lifted it up and placed it over her face.

“The trial of Lifeline has come to a conclusion, please disperse and return to ya homes,” came the loud announcement.

As the crowd slowly thinned out, Lifeline rushed over to Bangalore. The rope tying her to the ground as well as the iron post had been removed, but the rope around her wrists was to remain on for now. Lifeline threw her arms around Bangalore and held her close.

“I was so worried about ya,” she whispered.

“Me too.”

Just the sound of Bangalore’s heartbeat and the closeness of their bodies filled Lifeline’s aching chest with warmth. After a couple of moments, Lifeline broke away to give Bloodhound a tight hug.

“Thank ya so much.”

“It is an honor to stand vith you.”

There was no doubt in Lifeline’s mind that Bloodhound’s words helped to lessen her punishment. Unfortunately, their moment of relief was cut short as two of the several guards around them stepped forward and cleared their throats.

“We are to escort ya to who will be doing ya mark. Ya companions will be held at ya house until ya are done,” one spoke up. “The elders have decreed that ya will be allowed to take what ya can carry with ya when ya leave.”

The second part was unexpected, but greatly welcomed. She would be able to take her plants and tools with her. Starting their new home would be that much easier now.

Without any further discussion the two guards led her off in one direction, while a squad of guards escorted Bloodhound and Bangalore towards her home.

The inked tip pierced her skin over and over, steadily forming the symbol of Lifeline’s fallen standing with her tribe. She kept still, her face barely twitching with each new poke made between her shoulder blades. Little to no words had been exchanged with the tattoo artist when she was brought in. They seemed to already know what was to be done and hadn’t even bothered to show her what the symbol would look like. Judging by the path of the needle Lifeline could guess that the main shape of the tattoo was a rhombus, but nothing else. She made a mental note to ask Bangalore what it looked like later. Black eyes wandered over the familiar room, trying to find something to distract herself with. It was getting harder to keep that ache in her chest at bay. Lifeline let out a sigh when the tattoo artist removed the needle for a moment to dip it in more ink. If only they had let either Bangalore or Bloodhound come with her this would have been so much easier.

It was dark by the time she as escorted to her home. Outside of the door were two of the guards with no doubt others stationed inside. Lifeline shifted her shoulders about, trying to distract herself from the pain of the fresh tattoo. As her hand rested on the door handle of her home, she couldn’t help realize that this would be the last time she would see her home. Black eyes were closed while she internally shook her head. No, this was her home. She would be making a new one with Bangalore. Lifeline let out a steadying breath. Letting her emotions get the best of her would only drag this out; she needed to gather the most important things from her house and get ready for the journey back.

Upon opening the door, black eyes scanned the room until they located Bangalore. Her love was standing next to the window, either admiring the carving around it or the garden that could be seen beyond it. Lifeline relaxed a little knowing that she was still safe and in good health. Tears threatened to form yet again as Lifeline looked over the wonderful place she had built throughout the years, but she forced them to the side once again. She let the door close with a soft thud, alerting everyone there to her arrival. Both Bloodhound and Bangalore turned to face her. While it was easy to tell they had many questions on their lips, that could be saved for later.

“We’re going to get stared by setting all of my tools on the bed, then while ya two pack them up, I’m going to be in the garden.” Lifeline cast a glance at the guards. “I’m untying Bangalore, she won’t cause any trouble and I need her help.”

They opened their mouths to object but Lifeline cut them off.

“We are in my house, she can be free inside of here.”

The dark blue sky was becoming lighter by the second. Lifeline checked the straps securing her packs to one of Bloodhound’s elks. Everything was in order. Off to her left Bloodhound signaled that the other two elks were good to go. She then glanced to her right at Bangalore who once again had her hands bound and was flanked by two guards. A reassuring smile was sent her way. Lifeline let out a heavy sigh as she turned around to gaze upon her tribe one last time. It was frightening to think that she might not ever see it again. Lips trembled underneath her mask as a shaky breath was pulled in. No. She had lasted this long; she wasn’t going to break down now.

A lone figure walked up to them, the oldest elder. Lifeline regarded them silently, waiting to see why they had come. Wrinkled hands were extended out to her, gold metal glittering in the orange torchlight.

“Since ya have made ya decision, it’s only fitting I return this to ya.”

Teeth were gritted as she looked down at the two sawed halves of her gold pendant. She reached out to take it when Bangalore spoke up.

“Keep it, I will make her a better one.”

Eyebrows were raised up as they both looked back at her.

Bangalore took a step forward, her golden eyes staring down at the elder. “Keep it, so you may always be reminded that my love for her is real. And if you dare to hide it by melting down or tucking it away, may it haunt your conscious forever.”

A smile formed on Lifeline’s lips. Oh how she wished she could kiss her right now.

“Very well,” the elder stiffly said as they retracted their hand.

Black eyes did one last sweep of the area, no one else had shown up to say any last words before she was escorted off the territory. That ache dug into her chest again.

“Let’s go,” Lifeline said as she turned around and tugged on her elk’s reigns.

The guards flanking Bangalore took the lead while Bloodhound, Lifeline and the elks took the middle. Behind them were for additional guards. Each zig zag down the mountain seemed to take forever. Lifeline kept a tight hold on the elk’s reins, giving herself something to stay grounded with. Cracks were slowly forming on the dam; it was only a matter of time before it burst.

Feet finally hit the dirt at the base of the mountain. They were almost there. If the path down the mountain felt long, the distance across the golden plane to the edge of the territory felt even greater. Yet, she made it. Once they had passed the marker, the guards removed the binds around Bangalore’s wrists and turned to head back. Bangalore took the reins of one of the elks from Bloodhound and positioned herself next to Lifeline. Concerned, golden eyes looked down at her. Lifeline attempted to smile but her vision was already starting to blur.

Not yet, she couldn’t break down here, she needed to make it a little farther.

A hand held hers, their fingers intertwining.

Feet continued on despite how bad her legs were starting to shake.

A shuddering breath was let out.

Black eyes were closed for a second, forcing the tears building in the corner to roll down her mask.

Her grip on Bangalore’s hand tightened.

Not yet, just a little farther.

After a few more meters Lifeline couldn’t hold it off any longer. She crumpled to the ground, finally giving into the pain and tears that she had been holding back. For several moments she cried on her elbows and knees, barely registering Bangalore’s gentle embrace. So painful was that ache in her chest that she didn’t even remember when Bangalore coaxed her onto her back and began to carry her. All she could do was cling to Bangalore and sob as they started the journey back to Bloodhound’s tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Lifeline's sentence a surprise?
> 
> Major kudos to Bloodhound for keeping everything civil and supporting the both of them so well.
> 
> Just a heads up, next chapter will be the last one! Thank you all for joining me for this amazing journey :D


	15. The Spring Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter for this fic! I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> I don't know if I ever mentioned, but this piece was inspired by the stunning art done by Xuunies (https://twitter.com/xuuato/status/1202723894463016965)  
> Go check it out!

Rocks, sand, and water swirled around in the pan, lightly scrapping against the clay as Bangalore swished it back and forth. Bit by bit the lighter materials were knocked out of the pan and back into the stream while she searched for the heavy metal that would sink to the bottom. Gold flakes appeared, making her pause to remove them and put them into her little pouch. Once all of the sand and rocks in her pan had been sifted through, she dumped the remainder back into the river, refilled her pan, and resumed. A smirk formed on her lips upon seeing a sizeable gold nugget. While it was nothing compared to the ones she could easily harvest inside of the western mountain gold mine, it was a nice find here. The nugget was dropped into the pouch.

It was tedious work to collect enough gold to remake Lifeline’s pendant, and a few practice ones, but Bangalore was determined to do it. Bloodhound’s offer to trade a chunk of gold for a large kill was politely declined. Tradition was that a pendant made for someone’s love, must be made from gold they had mined themselves. The first time Bangalore had been able to waltz into the mine, locate a vein and come out with enough gold to make ten pendants. She had considered sneaking into one of the older parts of the mine after her first day of panning for gold, but the tenderness of the scar across her face and those painful memories kept her from doing so. It wasn’t worth the risk. Fortunately, each early morning she came to this river that ran off the western mountains she had been able to fill up her pouch bit by bit. She was confident that today she would have finally gathered enough to make three pendants. Hands grabbed the few flakes and nuggets sitting at the bottom of her pan and dropped them into her pouch.

By the time the sun had fully risen and the sky had turned into a brilliant blue, Bangalore was satisfied with the amount of gold she had. The small pouch was tucked away into one of the larger bags around her waist. Bangalore made her way back to their small campsite and slipped into the borrowed tent. A soft smile formed on her lips as her golden eyes landed on Lifeline’s sleeping figure. Her bare back was towards her, showing off the mostly healed tattoo. A double lined rhombus with an upside-down crown in the middle of it. The mark of her tribe’s rejection. Bangalore set the clay pan to the side and quietly kneeled down next to Lifeline. Hands gently caressed her warm, freckled, brown skin. Lifeline let out a sleepy hum as she pulled away from the touch. Bangalore reached out again to rub Lifeline’s shoulder. A louder grumble was let out as she pulled the blanket up to her neck. Lips pressed a kiss to her cheek as Bangalore leaned down to wrap her arms around Lifeline. For a few moments they remained in that position until Lifeline rotated in her arms to face her. Sleepy, black eyes opened up, blinking a few times in the process.

“Morning,” Bangalore smiled.

“Morning,” Lifeline returned, eyebrows furrowing as a soft pause drifted through the air. “Ya left again.”

While she had hoped Lifeline didn’t notice, the chances were slim. “I did.” Bangalore nodded. There was no point in denying it.

“Ya going to do this every day of our trip?” the slight hurt was evident in her tone.

“No, today was the last one.”

Lifeline let out a soft sigh and snuggled into Bangalore’s arms, black eyes drifting closed. “Ya find what ya were looking for?”

“Yes.”

“Can I see it?”

Bangalore chuckled and placed a kiss on Lifeline’s lips. “No yet.”

“No Fair…”

“It’ll be worth the wait.” Round lips formed a smile as brushed her fingers across Lifeline’s cheeks.

Lifeline’s face immediately scrunched up as she pulled away from her fingers. The next instant the blanket had been pulled up to cover her nose.

“What have ya been doing? Ya hands are icicles!”

No response was given, instead Bangalore attempted to touch her again with her cold fingers.

“Ya giving me goose bumps!” Lifeline protested as she pulled the blanket completely over her head and curled into a ball.

This was all too endearing. Bangalore was unable to resist the urge to place a kiss on Lifeline’s blanketed forehead.

“Ya can touch me when ya hands are normal temperature again,” she mumbled through the blanket.

“Alright,” Bangalore let out a low chuckle.

They had set out for this hunting trip just a couple of days after they had returned to Bloodhound’s tribe. There were multiple reasons for this: one to acquire food and tools, two collect things they could trade, three scouting out potential locations for their home, and four getting a gift for Bloodhound and the members of their tribe for all of the help they had been. While Bangalore was sure that they would end up picking a spot near the cluster of existing homes, they wanted to check out the farther areas in the neutral zone just in case.

After a little bit of laying together Lifeline got up and got ready for the day. With some freshly made jerky, a handful of berries, and some grilled roots in their stomachs, they geared up for another productive day.

Hands fiddled with the iron spear Bangalore was holding. It felt similar yet different at the same time despite having used it for the past four days. Lifeline walked up to her, black eyes staring into hers through the white, bone mask.

“Ya ready?”

“Always.”

The week long hunting trip yielded a great bounty. They had well over a hundred kilos of cured meats, several pelts, dozens of bones for Bangalore to turn into tools, and even a couple large pouches full of nuts and herbs. Last, but definitely not least, they caught a young elk and brought it back with them. Upon their return to the tribe, cured meat was traded for flour, pelts were traded for other baking supplies, and the young elk was given to Bloodhound. The gift was greatly appreciated as one of the older elks they had that would be passing on soon.

Bangalore could hardly wait to remake Lifeline’s pendant. The day after their return she slipped away to the foundry and casted three, solid gold, blank pendants. Thankfully she had already worked out her new design on a few wood pendants, so making a perfect one in the gold didn’t take as many tries. The two symbols of “respect” and “adoration” had remained, but instead of her family’s pattern around the edge, she used one she designed for herself. Pride swelled in her chest as she held the completed pendant up. While the first pendant she had given Lifeline was a great piece, it paled in comparison with this one.

Lifeline’s face upon being presented with the new pendant was worth every moment of secrecy, every avoided or half answered question, and every drop of sweat. It didn’t take long for them to retire to their temporary bedroom in Bloodhound’s cabin, hands eagerly working to remove every bit of clothing that was between them. There Bangalore made sure to shower her love with affection, reveling in each sound Lifeline made as she worshiped every centimeter of her body and brought her over the edge time and time again. Once heated kisses had turned into soft brushes of the lips, Bangalore couldn’t help the wide smile that formed on her face. Warm black eyes looked up at her as Lifeline gently caressed the side of her face. No words needed to be exchanged in that moment. Bangalore pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and pulled Lifeline close. A soft kiss was shared and eyes slowly drifted shut.

With the both of them feeling like they were back on their feet, they turned their focus to the large task in front of them. Building their own home. The winter months were coming shortly, and while Bloodhound had stated multiple times that they were more than welcome to stay with them, Bangalore and Lifeline wanted to have theirs finished before then. Working wood to the level they would need to construct their house was unfamiliar territory to them. Both grew up using stone to make their buildings. Fortunately, they were far from alone on this as Bloodhound and their tribe lent them the proper tools and taught them how to build with wood.

Together they worked tirelessly, managing to finish their home only a couple of weeks before the first heavy snow storm. Even if the insides were bare of any furniture and only had a couple of fire places, they celebrated the huge accomplishment. Throughout the winter months they furnished and decorated the inside of their home, making it a place they were proud of.

Bangalore carefully worked to smooth the gold leaf over the uneven surface. Eyes zeroed in on a wrinkle that had formed. The tool was expertly maneuvered so that in a few moments the wrinkle was no more. Across from Bangalore Lifeline sat tinkering away on the iron armor she had been making. A replacement for Bangalore’s gold armor. Orange firelight danced on the walls on the sides of their bodies. There was a distinct tension in the air that hadn’t been there at the beginning of the day. Bloodhound’s visit had started the steady shift from the lighthearted morning to where it was now. Golden eyes looked up from the project in her lap to watch Lifeline for a moment. Sensing her gaze, black eyes were lifted to meet hers. A strained smile was shared.

The spring equinox was only a few weeks away, and per tradition Bloodhound’s tribe liked to invite a number of their allies over for a grand celebration. Normally both of their tribes would attend. Bloodhound had asked them though if they were comfortable with the invitation being extended to both the western and eastern mountain tribes this year. It had taken a moment, but they had agreed. Bloodhound accepted their answer and promised to let them know who would end up coming from those respective tribes. Even though they felt confident in their answer to Bloodhound, as the day crept on Bangalore couldn’t help but wonder if they should have said no. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t anxious at the thought of being in close proximity to those that had hurt her so. And while Lifeline put on a mask of indifference, Bangalore knew the decision hadn’t been easy for her either.

Lifeline had been very broken up about being rejected by her tribe, even with anticipating it. For the journey back to Bloodhound’s tribe and the days leading into their hunting trip Lifeline was noticeably hurting. Bangalore had done her best to listen and support her through the frustration and anger Lifeline expressed, but there was only so much she could do or say. Thankfully they had many opportunities in the months that they had been living together to work through a lot of their pain.

Golden eyes narrowed as she pushed the tool across the angled surface. This would be another test, another opportunity for them to move on. A chuckle drifted past her lips as she held up what she was working on and admired the progress she had made.

“What ya laughing at?” Lifeline looked up from the armor.

“Just imagining what their faces are going to look like when we step out.”

A smirk formed on round lips.

“Ya,” Lifeline let out a breathy laugh. “No doubt it will make the elders curse.”

Bangalore grinned. Oh how she wanted to hear that.

Days passed by as they worked to prepare for the spring equinox while also taking care of their day-to-day needs and long term planning. Before either of them knew it, horns were ringing out to greet the visitors that had arrived.

Bangalore rolled her shoulders back and stood tall in her new tunic. The leather had been tanned the lighter color and the front was sewn up with a thick gold and brown cord. Her gold necklaces, earrings, and nose ring had been remade, as had her claw necklace and shoulder decorations been. While her outfit still bore many symbols of the western mountain tribe, there were several noticeable changes. The most obvious was the iron armor that had replaced the gold on her torso, the animal skulls on her knees, and the gold plating on the back of her hands. The second drastic change was that instead of golden face paint, Bangalore’s face was marked with black symbols of Lifeline’s own making. Fingers lightly ghosted over the large scar running down the side of her face. It was still noticeable through the face paint and Bangalore was ok with it as much as she could be.

Hands reached back to adjust the length of her pendant’s cord so it hung right between her gold necklaces and her bone necklace. A spot that was very hard to miss, especially with the black iron standing out against the yellows and whites. Bangalore couldn’t help but smile as she rubbed the medallion between her fingers. With a few more tugs here and there, Bangalore was satisfied that her appearance was immaculate. She turned to face Lifeline, lips curling into an amused smile as she watched her love inspect her own outfit. Lifeline’s outfit hadn’t changed much over the past few months, aside from removing one of her gold necklaces so her pendant was easier to see. And while that was bound to turn a few heads, it wasn’t as obvious as the other change in her attire she had made. Her white, bone mask had been covered in gold. A feat Bangalore had seen to personally, and if she were honest it was some of the best work she had done. The mirror like surfaces shimmered in the orange light of the setting sun, not a wrinkle to be found. Lifeline did a full turn in front of Bangalore, silently asking for her opinion.

“Powerful,” Bangalore stepped closer and held a hand out to her, “fearless,” fingers were intertwined as the space between them was reduced to mere centimeters, “and absolutely breathtaking.”

Black eyes sparkled with the hidden smile. “I could say the same about ya,” Lifeline said as she lifted up her mask.

A lingering kiss was shared between them.

“Ya ready for this?”

Bangalore breathed out and faced the door to their home. “Yes. Let’s go make some elders curse.”

With Lifeline’s mask back over her face, the two opened the door and stepped out into the brisk, late afternoon air.

Energetic music was flowing through the air as were the delicious smells of the various foods being prepared for the feast. They steadily moved towards the bonfire roaring in the middle. Many people from a variety of tribes were already gathered around it, dancing and visiting. Bangalore caught Bloodhound watching them from the corner of her eye and gave them a discrete nod. Familiar light and golden attire came into view making Bangalore hold onto Lifeline’s hand a little tighter. A reassuring squeeze was given. They kept their faces forward, not showing a gram of nervousness or care at the faces turning to stare at them. Once they had passed the tables and entered the area where everyone was dancing, Bangalore turned towards Lifeline. In this moment the only thing that mattered was the woman she loved. She couldn’t hear what everyone was whispering and she didn’t care to.

As the music shifted to another rhythm their bodies began to move with it. Bit by bit the world surrounding Bangalore faded away as her focus locked in on Lifeline joyously dancing. They moved together, maintaining a cohesiveness in their dance even when they weren’t physically touching. And when they were, they would effortlessly balance each other’s weight while spinning, lifting, or leaning together. Bangalore wasn’t sure how long they danced for, but when they decided to step off Bangalore grabbed Lifeline by the waist and lifted her high into the air. Warm, black eyes looked down into hers as surprised laughter jumped past her love’s lips. Bangalore spun around once before carefully bringing Lifeline back down. As Lifeline’s feet touched the ground, she hooked an arm around Bangalore’s neck, lifted her mask, and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Several voices rang out, some familiar, others not, all cheering for them.

After a moment they stepped back.

“I love ya,” Lifeline whispered.

“I love you too,” Bangalore grinned.

They then headed for the tables hand in hand, not sparing a glance towards the dozens of eyes glaring at them.

As night fell and the delicious feast was brought out, Bangalore and Lifeline found themselves seated at a table with Bloodhound and a few other friendly individuals from a number of tribes. Cheerful conversation was passed back and forth, along with tall tales, tender meats, and divine rolls.

“Now this I had to see it to believe it!” A deep voice burst out behind them as massive arms hugged them both from behind.

Bangalore almost jumped at this stranger, but was stopped by Lifeline giving her a calm smile and a gentle squeeze to her hand.

“You two,” the large man laughed, “I heard rumors about you two and said ‘No way, there’s absolutely no way those tribes hate each other so much’, but here you are!” he stepped back as he finished, motioning to the both of them.

“Yeah,” Bangalore managed to chuckle, completely at a loss as to who this was.

By the looks of tattoos on his brown skin, the way his black hair was tied up into a bun, and the garments he wore, he had to be from one of the islander tribes. Lifeline’s relaxed posture indicated that she knew and trusted him. Bangalore did her best to relax as well.

“Makoa,” the large man regarded her with a slight bow of his head.

“Bangalore,” she returned.

“Our tribes would trade every now and then,” Lifeline spoke up, “Makoa is one of the kindest people ya will ever meet.”

Makoa laughed again. “No need to over exaggerate Lifeline, just helping out where it’s needed. And let me just say this, what you two did out there,” he motioned to where people were dancing, “that took some serious guts.”

“Their heated faces vould have cooked many eggs,” Bloodhound casually stated as they turned around in their seat.

Bangalore raised up an eyebrow as a light nervous chuckle drifted past her lips. “That many huh? Maybe I should be keeping a better watch.”

“There is no need,” Bloodhound shook their head. “Ve made it very clear that no conflict is to break out here and any that dare to vill be swiftly taken care of.”

“Yeah! We got your back!” Makoa grinned.

The tension eased slightly in her shoulders.

“Now, I’m eager to hear the full story of how you two met and fell so deeply in love,” he continued as he sat down next to Bangalore.

“I am too,” Bloodhound added.

“What?” Bangalore couldn’t help but stutter out as her face began to heat up. “I told you how,” she directed to Bloodhound.

“I haven’t heard Lifeline’s side of the story.”

Golden eyes met black ones. “You never told them?”

Lifeline shrugged. “We were a little busy these past few months.”

“You certainly vere.”

Bangalore’s face heated up even more at what that statement implicated. Makoa let out a deep laugh and slapped his knee.

“C’mon now Lifeline, don’t keep us waiting! I want to get to know this strapping hunter that caught your eye,” Makoa said as he clapped his hand on Bangalore’s shoulder.

A smile and a laugh was shared between Bangalore and Lifeline before they began to recount the series of events that had brought them together.

Golden eyes watched from a distance as the members of the western mountain tribe said their farewells and began the journey back to their tribe. Not once during the whole celebration had any of them dared to approach her. Arms were folded across her chest. There had been one time that she had caught her Nana looking at her, but the matriarch had only glared at her before focusing elsewhere. Bangalore wasn’t sure if none of her brothers being there was on purpose or not. She would have liked the chance to talk to Jackson or maybe even Zia. A heavy sigh was let out into the morning air. It still hurt even though she had anticipated it. Lifeline’s familiar figure approached her from the side and slid her arm around her waist. Bangalore draped her arm across her love’s shoulder, welcoming the comfort that came with Lifeline’s warmth.

“Did they say anything?” came her beautiful voice.

“Nope, just a bunch of scowls and a few threatening gestures,” Bangalore shrugged. “What about you?”

“They just pretended I wasn’t there.”

Lifeline rotated so they were face to face and pulled Bangalore in for a tight hug, resting her head under Bangalore’s chin.

“Their loss,” Bangalore stated.

“Yeah, their loss.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“Ya know, my legs are a bit sore from all that dancing we did yesterday, do ya think ya could help me stretch it out?”

Golden eyes glanced down and were met with mischievous black ones.

Bangalore chuckled as a smile formed on her lips. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s unbearable, might need a lot of attention.”

“Well we better take a look at that right now.”

Lifeline’s smile grew. A surprised giggle was let out as Bangalore suddenly bent down and scooped her up into her arms.

“Let’s get you off your feet and taken care of,” Bangalore finished with a wink and a quick kiss to her lips.

There were times that when Bangalore opened the door to their home that it felt like a fantasy, a dream she could easily wake up from. This was one of those times. Yet with each touch and kiss she shared with Lifeline it was undeniable that this was real. A love that had come from the most unexpected place. A love that had changed so much in her life. And a love that she would fight to protect with every fiber of her being.

A soft smile formed on round lips as Bangalore hovered over Lifeline in their bed. Lifeline reached up and gently brushed her fingers across the scarred side of Bangalore’s face while the other hand touched the middle of her chest.

“There’s nothing else I want than what we have and can build here,” Lifeline stated, her black eyes staring into golden ones.

“Nothing?” a teasing eyebrow was raised up.

“Absolutely nothing,” Lifeline restated.

“Me too,” Bangalore whispered as she lowered herself and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and love for this story! It was a lot of fun to write and share.  
> May you all have a wonderful day!
> 
> A big thanks goes to BadTemptress for her help in proofing my story and answering the dozens of questions I would pester her with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will have sporadic updates and hopefully only a few chapters before the conclusion. Rating of content in the chapters will fluctuate.


End file.
